The Other Woman
by Marg Ellen
Summary: Back in the old days... Sully has just found the woman he wants to spend his life with when another one comes to town.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E._

_**The Other Woman**_

_By Marg Ellen_

_Chapter 1_

Dipping down into the water, she held her breath for as long as she could. Her hair flowed free, brushing against her shoulders. The motion reminded her of mermaids, how she imagined they looked swimming free in the ocean depths. When she was younger, she was intrigued by these sea nymphs insisting that her father buy her every book with stories or pictures about them. Always, he would comply, unable to resist her smile. She knew she was the apple of his eye. When her mother said no, her father almost always said yes. This might have made for an unruly disposition in some children but not in her. Everyone who knew her thought she had a heart of gold.

Breaking the water, she gasped for breath loving the exhilaration that she felt as her lungs refilled. Yet there was another reason for her happiness today; a reason that made her smile. Reaching for the soap, she started to lather it over her arms and torso, humming quietly to herself. The moment was still fresh in her mind. The way he had looked as he stood in the afternoon sun, his brow soaked with sweat. Perhaps it wasn't the most romantic moment but to her it was. "I'd like to take ya on a picnic."

Even now she could hear his voice, the nervous cadence underlying his words. A light blush sufficed her cheeks as she remembered how eagerly she'd answered practically jumping with delight. Despite her mother's best attempts to teach her what she considered proper courting behavior, everything went out the window when she was in his presence.

Slowly, she rose from the bath, wringing her hair out as she stood. With one slender arm, she reached for her towel to dry her body and then her hair. Even now thoughts of Sully were racing through her mind as they had been all morning. Standing helplessly in the kitchen, she had watched their picnic lunch be prepared, vowing to herself to learn to cook. It wasn't something that had interested her much before now but just the thought of being his wife made her take a fresh interest. Inside, she felt nervous. Never before had someone like Sully taken an interest in her and the thought that she finally had a suitor was exhilarating.

Sitting down at her vanity to brush out her hair, she sighed in contentment barely noticing as she pulled through the tangles. Outside the skies were a deep blue, the sun sitting in the middle of large puffy clouds. After yesterday's storms, she was worried it might affect their plans but it was as if all of nature was determined to bring them together, to make today perfect. Thoughts of where Sully would take her occupied her mind for the next few moments. Of course she didn't care where they went. All that mattered was they would be together.

Sounds drifted up from the street below, reminding her that everyone would know now that they were courting. Already people were talking just seeing the two of them together. She knew what they were saying behind her back. Sully was beneath her, not the kind of man she should be interested in. Yet nothing anyone said could sway her. She knew about his past, that he was an orphan and now only a farmhand but she didn't care. Was it his fault that he'd been dealt such a life while she was raised in comfort? Others might see a nobody when they looked at him, a simple poor boy with no schooling and nothing to offer. But to her, he was perfect. Everything about him was perfect - the blue of his eyes, the way his lips turned up at the corners when he smiled, his quietness but most importantly his heart. There was a kindness about him that she'd never known before, never dreamed could exist in a man.

Once more she ran the brush through her long flowing hair and then gathered the very top, tying it back with a red ribbon. She left the majority of it down, knowing that was how Sully liked it best. Her mother would chastise her for wearing it down, reminding her that was the way loose woman wore it. Yet today she wasn't concerned about being proper, she wasn't concerned about anything but seeing Sully.

Just his name sent her heart aflutter and made her cheeks go red. Glancing at the clock, she grew nervous. She still had to dress and powder her face hoping to get rid of the blush on her cheeks. He would be here soon and though her mother said ladies always made fashionable entrances, she preferred to be waiting for him down below. If she seemed too eager, so be it. It was more important for him to know that her feelings ran deep.

After putting her dress on she turned to look back at the mirror, pleased with how the red made her eyes sparkle and brought out the highlights in her hair. The color was deep against her alabaster skin and she found only a light dusting of face powder was necessary to retrieve the desired effect.

Her fingers lingered against her lips briefly as she considered where this afternoon might lead. Again, she could hear her mother's chastising voice. Young ladies weren't supposed to think of such things and of course they should refuse if the gentleman asked. Yet she knew that if Sully wanted to kiss her, she would let him. What would it be like to feel his lips against hers? Making a fist she pretended to kiss him, closed mouth at first and then opening her lips only to see what it might be like. Yes, she would kiss him and hug him and invite him to dinner next week. Or perhaps he would invite her out again before she had the opportunity. Either way they would meet again. Of this she was certain. Together they would share a future, of that her heart was already sure.

* * *

With a frown, Sully stared at the mirror, attempting to judge the result of his efforts. Unimpressed by the other men's teasing remarks and even some crude jokes, he had carefully shaved his face. His natural wavy hair, which he'd recently started to grow out, resisted his attempt to tame it and thus, he at last tucked the strands, behind his ears. Wearing his best which meant only suit, he hoped he looked good enough for her; after all, they had their very first official date today. In her world that meant the start of their courtship. He still couldn't believe that he had been bold enough to ask her out on a picnic. But if he hadn't, the separation from Daniel wouldn't make any sense…

They had grown to be best friends on their way from New York out West. For fourteen years, they had shared everything, the sweet taste of freedom as well as the bitter times of starvation. However, Daniel was on his way to Nevada now, following the rumors that gold had been found there. Yet he himself needed to stay for he didn't want to miss his first real chance to build a family. He was determined to give it a try and if it didn't work out, he still could go further west as well…

Taking one step backwards, he glanced at his appearance one last time. It was as if a stranger looked back at him from the mirror. Uncomfortably tugging at the tie, he contemplated whether to wear his usual clothes yet he dismissed the idea instantly, wanting to look like a true gentleman for her. He still didn't understand why she had chosen him of all men. In the beginning, he didn't pay much attention to her because he was sure that such a lady was out of his reach anyway. It was only when Daniel pointed out to him that she looked in his direction quite often that he dared to hope. Her beauty had impressed him right away, and when they finally started to talk, the sweetness of her voice and the way she looked up at him made his heart pound a little faster. He was sure that what he felt must be love and the thought that he might have found his future wife made his palms grow wet again.

However, he had to hurry; it wouldn't make the best impression if he showed up late. Fortunately, Miss Olive had offered to let him take the wagon which would spare him time and keep his trousers away from the dust of the road to town. Maybe he should listen to Cloud Dancing who wanted to teach him to ride…

Finally on his way to town, surrounded by trees or passing lush meadows, he relaxed somewhat. Truly cherishing being outside was something he had learned from his Cheyenne friend. If he was completely honest, his Indian brother was another reason to not leave Colorado Springs. If it hadn't been for him, he might have lost his ability to walk after his accident. He had lost his footing as he climbed up a rock to shorten his way between the creek and the camp he shared with Daniel. Landing on his back, he found he couldn't move and had lain there for several hours before Cloud Dancing and Daniel found him almost simultaneously. It was a combination of the fact that the Cheyenne spoke English almost perfectly and the serenity that radiated from him that the friends weren't scared of him in the least. When he introduced himself as the medicine man of his tribe and explained that the village was nearby, they decided to trust him enough to take Sully there.

His healing had taken some time and while he lay in Cloud Dancing's teepee unable to get up, he not only learned about the Cheyenne history but their way of living as well and realized that he liked it. Daniel, wanting to stay close, had looked for a job and found Miss Olive's ranch and now it seemed as if Sully would settle in here for good.

Approaching the outskirts of town, Sully sat straighter. Today was the start of his future.

* * *

A million thoughts raced through her mind as he walked her home, the picnic basket in one hand, the other holding firmly to hers. The afternoon was one of the most memorable in her short life. Things were awkward at first, neither sure what to say but they soon settled into a comfortable cadence. Sully complimented her on the food and she simply thanked him, not wanting him to believe she was anything less than she appeared.

More than ever, she was determined to learn all the domestic things that she'd neglected for so long. Sully was the one – of that she couldn't be more sure. Proudly, she strolled through the middle of town, knowing all eyes were on the two of them. She was just about to suggest a walk in the meadow when the stagecoach came tearing into town, later than normal, distracting both of them as well as the onlookers. They both stopped in front of the old boarding house more out of habit than anything else. She didn't mind though – it gave her more of a chance to show off their blossoming courtship.

From the porch of the barber shop, Jake yelled across at the saloon drawing their attention for the moment. Hank yelled back, obviously exchanging insults about some incident earlier in the day. Sully let out a light chuckle and she followed suit, now more engrossed in the exchange between the two men than in the stagecoach.

While Sully turned just in time to watch the passengers unload, Abby continued to laugh at Jake and Hank. The final passenger caught Sully's eye and though he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't help but stare. Never in his life had he seen hair like hers. It was coiled up tightly with a hat perched on top of it but the color was what first caught his eye. The sun hit it in such a way that warm shades of chestnut and auburn were accented. He was certain that if it was undone, the locks would flow down to her waist, possibly farther. For a moment, he imagined running his fingers through it or burying his face in the silky mass. Yet it wasn't only her hair which instantly intrigued him. Sully had never seen someone quite as striking as she was. Her frame was petite like Abby's but she appeared to stand a head above those around her. It was something in the way she carried herself – not arrogance but complete confidence. She took a step away looking about and Sully found himself moving as she did.

Abby turned, quickly following his gaze. There was a slight twinge of jealousy as her eyes settled on the young woman, dressed impeccably in clothes that Abby had only dreamed of owning. For a moment, she lost track of Sully waiting for the woman to reboard the stage, certain that this wasn't her final destination. What would someone like her be doing here? Next, Abby looked for the man she assumed the stranger was traveling with but again came up empty. It was only now that she realized that Sully's gaze was still as intent as ever, his hand no longer holding hers.

"Sully?" she called rather adamantly but then quickly softened her tone. "Will you walk me home?"

As if coming out of a deep slumber, Sully turned wide-eyed with a perplexed look. Instantly, he remembered he was with Abby and that they had yet to finish their excursion. "Of course," he said, hastily trying to cover his earlier distraction.

Again he took her hand in his and with one backward glance set off for the mercantile. "We could take a walk," Abby suggested as they started around to the back entrance of the store. "Perhaps in the meadow?"

"That sounds nice," Sully said apologetically and Abby knew an excuse was coming. "But Miss Olive is expectin' me back with the wagon. I had to get some supplies for the new fence we're buildin'."

Letting out a light sigh, Abby nodded. "Alright."

She cleared her throat, placing her hands at her side as she tried to silently convey that she was open to a kiss. "I had a very nice time."

"Yeah," he agreed with a smile and then looked down nervously at his hands. "I'd like to call on ya again if that's alright."

Pressing her hands together to keep from screaming out her excitement, Abby nodded eagerly. "Will you be in church on Sunday?"

For a moment, Sully looked doubtful but then nodded, "Should be."

"Then have picnic lunch with my family after church." She looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He smiled at her as he spoke. "I'd better be goin'."

"Good-bye," Abby said, still hoping he would turn back as to kiss her but he was already half way across the road.

"Bye," he called, giving a little wave over his shoulder. His footsteps were quick as he went to the livery, hoping that everything was ready to go. Looking towards the meadow, he saw the woman from earlier walking back across the bridge with the reverend and without even thinking about it, he headed casually in that direction. He could see her flushed cheeks and wide eyes as she took in the scenery. Perhaps she was a schoolteacher Sully thought, though Colorado Springs didn't have a schoolhouse. As he considered her once again, he saw her trip, going face down into a mud puddle before she had the chance to catch herself.

The reverend didn't have time to bend down before Sully was there, offering his hand. "Ya alright?" he asked, concern present in his voice.

Michaela looked up, smiling through the mud. "I've been better," she laughed, "but a little dirt never hurt anyone."

"True," he said, his gaze intense upon her. "I'm Sully," he added hastily.

"Dr. Michaela Quinn. Nice to meet you, Sully."

She proffered a muddy gloved hand and then realized her mistake. Sully took it anyway, his hand already dirty from helping her up. "My friends call me Dr. Mike."

"Dr. Mike," he said as if he already counted himself her friend.

Out of her bedroom window, Abby observed the whole exchange – giggling at the young woman's fall until she realized that Sully was at her side. Twisting her mouth to the side, Abby frowned in displeasure. She had never counted on a competitor for Sully's heart and this new twist could put a crimp in her plans. Perhaps it was best if she found out why this woman was here, than she would know just what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The barn doors were open to let as much light in as possible. Two ropes were tied to the mare to keep her from kicking those trying to assist in the birth of her foal. Sully kneeled on one side, gently rubbing the animal's side wishing he knew what to do to take away her suffering. He looked up at Miss Olive and heard the gentle clicking sound which meant that she was thinking. Sully had heard it before and he knew better than to interrupt right now. The trickle of darkened red worried him and he knew they would have to act quickly in order to not lose the foal and its mother.

"I can't turn it," Olive said forlornly as the animal made a pain filled sound. "I don't know…" She sighed deeply. "Guess we just keep trying."

"I could go for the doctor." His words were quiet, unsure of how they would be taken.

Olive looked up and swatted a fly away as she considered this option. "Do ya think she would come?"

"I don't know but it's worth a try, isn't it?"

At first there was no reaction but as the horse neighed frantically once again, Olive made a snap decision. "Go for her. Can't hurt, I guess."

"Not that lady doctor," one of the ranch hands spoke up, expressing his displeasure.

"Why not?" another one echoed. "Ain't like she's got any real patients."

Laughter followed with even Olive snickering at the joke. They didn't seem to see that Sully's face turned two different shades of red as he tried hard not to show his anger. From the other side of the barn someone made another comment and Sully stood clenching his fists at his side, but this time Olive noticed.

"Okay boys – settle down. Sully, take the wagon and get her."

Glad for the reprieve, he gave a quick nod and headed out of the barn. Within minutes, Sully was driving the horses hard towards town, his thoughts on what he would say. He barely stopped the wagon before he jumped down in front of the boarding house that the town was letting her use as a clinic. A small metal plate hung by the door with her name followed by the letters M.D. Sully felt his stomach clench and his palms grow sweaty but he tried to ignore it.

He had to admit that since their first meeting he had thought of her several times. Yet of course never as a serious interest knowing where his place was. Sully had already been surprised that Abigail Bray had noticed him. If it hadn't been for Daniel, he never would have realized that she had taken an interest in him. Not in his wildest dreams did he imagine that someone like her would agree to court. Yet this woman doctor was in a different class entirely than even Abby. He had only discovered three things about her on that first day – her name, where she was from and her reason for being there. All three were intimidating for someone like Sully.

Realizing that some time had passed since he mounted the porch of the boarding house, he finally knocked. Inside, Michaela perked up at the sound and quickly turned to open the door.

"Dr. Qui… Mike…" Sully said nervously, his tongue feeling sluggish as if it was made of lead.

"Yes, can I help you?" She made a face at how formal her words came out but there was something about this man in front of her that made her nervous in a way she hadn't felt in a long time.

Suddenly, Sully felt embarrassed to even be coming to her with such a request. She was a real doctor and he was here asking her to help a common workhorse. "I…. I don't mean to bother ya. It's just out at the ranch…" His voice trailed off as her gaze became more intense and he dropped his eyes under the weight of his newfound embarrassment.

"Is someone injured?" She was already turning to grab her medical bag and Sully knew he would only have a moment to explain.

"It ain't a person," he blurted out without much thought.

Michaela slowed, turning back to him with narrowed eyes and Sully could see she was puzzled, maybe a little upset by his words. "I know ya are a real doctor and all. If it weren't one of Miss Olive's best mares, I wouldn't of even come." He hesitated, but the kindness in her eyes encouraged him to continue. "She's trying to birth a foal but it won't come. Been like this all night. I'm afraid she's mighty weak."

"Will you take me out there?" There was no question of her helping, only of how she would get there and that alone made Sully smile.

"I got the wagon." Within the minute, Sully was standing on the buckboard and offering her his hand to help her inside. Even this awkward movement, Michaela made look graceful. Sully felt his breath catch in his throat as the doctor rose to stand beside him in the front of the wagon. For the first time, he saw that her eyes weren't of the same color. One a green as deep as the leaves that sprang each spring as new foliage while the other was a deep hazel, almost brown reminding him of autumn. He knew it was rude to stare but he couldn't make himself look away even if he tried.

Michaela instantly grew self-conscious. "They're two different colors," she whispered guessing correctly what Sully was staring at. Hastily she sat down, pulling her medical bag into her lap nervously.

Sully still felt tongue tied as he replied, swallowing, "Yes, they are."

"I know they're odd," she chattered on, not looking at him. "My sisters teased me about them from the time I was a small child. Marjorie even told the other girls at school that it was the sign that a witch had cursed me."

Barely hearing anything she said, Sully simply nodded. "Never seen someone with eyes like that."

Michaela grew redder, fearing what he would say next. "I've never really liked it but there is little I can do about that."

Finally realizing that Michaela grew more and more nervous, Sully quickly assured her. "I just meant I'd never seen any eyes that pretty."

He took his seat beside her as he spoke, brushing his hand across the side of her thigh accidentally. Both felt a strange warmth flood their bodies, radiating from the spot where they had touched. Silence settled over them as they struggled with strange feelings. Sully at last picked up the reins and urged the horses onward, lost in the softness he encountered only moments before. The image of the green and hazel still burned in his memory and he knew that he would not be able to control their reappearance in dreams.

Before in his life, he had known women like her. On the streets of New York as a small child, he'd seen them. Little boys would beg money from them, crying out sad tales often only to be pushed into the gutter by servants or ignored by the women themselves. Yet once as he stood at their side with his palms open though not speaking, a young women dressed in a bright blue dress spoke softly to him and pressed some coins against his palm. She whispered for him to fill his belly and to stay warm in such a winter as this one. As she moved away Sully had looked up at her and thought he'd seen the face of an angel. Turning slightly now to the side, he looked at Michaela once again and the same feeling engulfed him. This woman from long ago stayed with him even now and he had a terrible suspicion that the woman next to him would be the same – forever haunting him and reminding him of what he could not have. All of the thoughts from earlier fled now as he remembered his place – a simple uneducated ranch hand.

"How far to the ranch?" she asked glancing at the passing scenery.

"Not far," he replied rather stilted, moving slightly away from her on the seat to escape her spell. Michaela nodded and stared straight ahead unsure what to make of his sudden change in demeanor. Thoughts raced through her mind as she analyzed every word she'd spoken, certain she had said something to upset him. Yet only now did it occur to her that he was simply offended at her – her fancy dress, strange formal manners, perhaps even that she was an educated woman. Maybe he too saw her as a curiosity that didn't belong here. A small spurt of anger grew in her and increased the longer she thought about this attitude, and by the time they were at the ranch, she was fuming. "Let me help," Sully offered as he pulled in front of the barn and she stood to climb out of the wagon.

"I'm fine," Michaela protested with fire in her voice and eyes. Sully watched as she gracefully jumped from the side, landing sure footed on the ground. Turning to face him, she narrowed her eyes as a small girl might do when she angrily reacted to a teasing boy. "You will find, Mr. Sully, that I am not your typical women."

Sully felt the patter of his heart quicken once more. The temper he recognized only fanned his desire to know her more – he was not put off in the least. "No ya ain't," he replied dropping the pretense from earlier. Michaela saw the smile, the kind blue eyes and instantly relaxed. He had not thought such things about her, she was sure of that now. Smiling back, she nodded to him and then turned to head towards the barn.

…………………………………….

The mare's cries of pain frightened the other animals, making them act unpredictably. Peter Thomas was an experienced cowboy and knew that it was dangerous to get too close to them as long as the foal's birth wasn't accomplished. However, he disregarded this thought today, feeling stronger than he actually was after consuming almost half a bottle of whiskey. Thus he didn't pay attention to the nervously moving stallion next to him. Hearing Olive's relieved exclamation "Here it is!" he grunted and raised his arm in a swift movement, triumphantly swinging his flask.

Startled, the black horse at his side whined, bolting. Throwing up its forehands, it balanced on the hindquarters momentarily, only to get down on all fours again. This happened so fast that Mr. Thomas, in his drunken state, wasn't able to get out of the way and was hit by the hooves in his side. Falling, his foot was caught in a small gap between two posts, and he landed on the ground with a thud accompanied by another strange tone. As he groaned loudly, Sully turned, seeing his misery. Instantly, he was at Peter's side and called for Michaela, "Dr. Mike, over here. Quickly!"

Convincing herself for a last time that the foal and the mare were alright now, she grasped her medical bag, following his voice. Spotting the moaning cowboy, she went even faster. As soon as she reached him, she crouched down, opening her bag. While she was looking for her scissors inside of it, she told the man, "I have to cut open your trousers so I can treat your leg."

"Ya ain't touchin' me, woman," Peter growled, "Unless ya work for Hank now.

Roaring laughter filled the barn and although the young doctor had saved her horse only moments ago, Olive, stepping to her men who surrounded their colleague by now, joined them in their amusement. Yet Michaela wasn't irritated in the least, being used to this kind of reaction. Looking up at the ranch owner, she asked, "How long would it take to get another doctor here?"

Growing serious for a moment, Olive frowned, "At least a day, I guess." Yet relaxing again, she continued, "Peter's just drunk, no need to worry."

"Help him up, Sully," she added, turning her words at him now, dismissing both, the doctor and her favorite employee's scowl.

"I fear he won't be able to stand," Michaela made her presence known again, "And if you don't let me do my work, he might even lose his leg."

A short, stunned silence followed this announcement yet it was soon replaced by renewed laughter. Grinning again as well, Olive shook her head, "That's ridiculous; ya haven't even looked at it."

Straightening with the scissors in her hand, Michaela pointed with it at the lying man, "Do you see the angle in which his leg is twisted? It is broken for sure and the bone has to be set."

With everyone only now noticing the strange position of Peter's leg, the room grew quiet. Slightly impressed by the young woman's reasoning but not fully convinced yet, Olive frowned, "It wouldn't be the first time that my men take care of a fracture themselves."

Michaela, however, still had another argument, "Well, do you see the blood seeping through the trousers' fabric? That means this is either an open fracture or another wound which has to be cleaned as soon as possible as to avoid an infection."

All gazes were directed at the slowly growing bloodstain, and for the first time, even the men considered whether to rather listen to the doctor. Only the patient still insisted on being left alone, grumbling through clenched teeth, "I won't let a darn woman work on me. If I need a doc, I wanna have a real one."

"Ya didn't listen," Sully growled, "There ain't no time to get another one."

"That's right," Olive chimed in, having made her decision, "It'll be best to let her do her job."

An hour later, no one dared to joke about the lady doctor again. Actually, one after another, all men left the room where they had carefully carried Peter after Michaela gave him some chloroform. Not one of the physically strong men was able to watch for long how she first set the bone, which gave a sick-making noise, and then cleaned the wound. Only Sully, holding a lamp, and Olive, reaching the doctor the requested instruments, stayed until the end.

After Michaela finished fixing and bandaging the leg, Olive lightly touched her arm, making the doctor look at her. With the respect of a hard-working woman to another one she said, sincerity obvious in her tone, "I apologize for doubtin' ya. Thank ya, Dr. Quinn."

Blushing, Michaela shrugged, "You are welcome. And please, call me Dr. Mike."

"Alright." Shaking hands, the women knew they would get along in the future.

………………………………………………………..

Of course Sully had volunteered to take the doctor back to town; who knew if he would ever be able to be as close to her again. Glancing sideways for the umpteenth time, he made sure that she was comfortable. He still couldn't believe that a woman like her sat next to him on the small bench of Miss Olive's old wagon, acting as if this was the most natural thing in the world. True, she hadn't complained either on their way out to the ranch. However, they had been in a hurry then and only thought about reaching their destination as fast as possible. Yet now there was nothing that urged them forward and as to prolong their time together, Sully secretly slowed the horses down now and then.

Michaela didn't notice though. She was in high spirits, knowing that she had finally made her breakthrough. For the first time since she arrived in this little town on the frontier she allowed herself to relax. She hadn't expected to be welcomed with open arms but hoped they would at least give her a chance. Yet all she had received so far was either rejection or ridicule. She was used to being rebuffed and had learned to live with it. Actually she was convinced that this had only made her stronger. What really stung were the rude jokes the barkeeper and his friend, the barber, made about her in public and the listeners who enjoyed them.

Unconsciously, she straightened on her seat. She was sure that things would change slowly but steadily to her advantage now. Taking in a deep breath of the crisp evening air, she looked around, enjoying the surroundings. She had already come to love the serenity of the woods although she hadn't ventured very far from town yet.

Suddenly she remembered that there was something she still had to do. Glancing at the young man next to her she told him, "I want to thank you, Sully."

An instant blush followed her words which only deepened when he looked at her fully, completely puzzled. "Why's that?"

Since he was distracted at this moment he didn't notice the hole on the path as one wheel became caught in it. The unexpected jerk of the wagon that followed made Michaela lose her balance. Instantly, Sully put his arm around her shoulder as to steady her whilst she gripped the first thing that came under her fingers. It was his thigh. As soon as she noticed where her hand was lying, she took it away feeling embarrassed beyond all measure.

Sully, however, didn't have time to relish her touch because the feeling of her small frame under his arm distracted him as much as the faint fragrance of a soap he had never smelled before.

Their physical closeness lasted only a few seconds yet it was enough time to make it a part of both their memories they would never lose.

Needing a distraction, Sully quickly busied himself with getting the wagon back to a smooth ride. Trying as well to act as if nothing had happened, Michaela at last responded to his question. "I want to thank you for recommending me to Miss Olive."

"It's nothin'," Sully mumbled kind of embarrassed. "Ya are a doctor and we needed one."

"That's what I mean," Michaela gave him a tentative smile. "People around here don't see me this way."

Encouraged by her gratitude Sully's eyes lit up. "Ya studied all this difficult stuff…"

Becoming shy again, his voice trailed off.

Yet Michaela wanted him to feel as comfortable in her presence as she started to feel in his, and thus she replied light-heartedly, "Well, I might know the names of all the more than two hundred bones in the human body, but at the moment I would prefer to know how to build a book shelf."

Instantly recognizing his chance, Sully suggested glancing at her, "I could do it for ya."

"That would be nice." Michaela returned his look. "My father gave me a big part of his library as a goodbye present when I left Boston and I still have the books in piles on the floor in my room."

Hoping for a negative answer, Sully wondered, "Are they all about medical stuff?"

"No," Michaela shook her head, smiling. "I have all sorts of books, starting with fairy tales and lots of novels up to books by famous writers and even poets like Walt Whitman."

Reading his look right, she offered, "You can borrow books anytime if you want."

For a moment, their eyes locked and Sully, feeling his pulse quicken with the prospect of meeting her again, immediately agreed, "That'll be great, thanks."

"Alright, that's settled then." As she smiled at him this time, Sully noticed another specific thing about her – the smile was a crooked one. He already loved it. Maybe she wasn't as unreachable as he feared. Deciding to give it a try, he gripped the reins firmer. Staring straight ahead, he hoped his next words would sound casually, "Actually, I know where ya could find more patients."

"You do?" Again, Michaela turned her head as to look at him, full of hope.

Sully's heart was racing by now and he still avoided her eyes. "Yeah," he said quietly, fearing she might react disapproving of his friends. "There's a Cheyenne village quite close to town…"

"There are Indians here?" Michaela's reply wasn't anxious at all.

"Yeah," Sully reiterated, relieved this time and finally resuming eye contact. He didn't hide his relief about her excitement and suggested, "I could take ya there, introduce ya. I know the medicine man, he's my friend."

………………………………………………………………………………

From the porch of the mercantile, Abby watched with interest as the wagon rolled into town. The distance was too great at first to make out the driver and passenger but as it pulled to a stop in front of the clinic, she frowned. Why would Sully be driving the doctor around? She watched as Dr. Quinn laughed at something Sully had said and then she even touched his arm lightly as Sully smiled.

Abby's eyes narrowed. This was her move – the one that always worked on men. That was one of the first things she had learned about the opposite sex. They liked it when women laughed at their jokes and a gentle touch was always a nice addition.

With an angry snort, she stepped off the porch of the mercantile, set on giving them both a piece of her mind. Sully was already jumping down from the wagon and offering the doctor his hand.

"Abigail?"

She turned with an annoyed look on her face. "What?" she replied rudely.

Her mother gave her a stern look as the young woman sighed loudly. "I need your help in the store… we are quite busy."

"I'm coming," she replied petulantly but still remained frozen in place. Training her eyes once again on the couple over at the clinic, she watched in horror as Sully followed her inside. With a stomp, she turned in the street kicking up dust as she marched onto the steps of the mercantile. Though she knew Sully was as much to blame as the doctor, Abby's thoughts focused on her. This woman had no right to come here with her fancy clothes and hair, turning the heads of all the men in town. She had heard other women complain about the same thing. Even Hank and Jake seemed smitten by her. Her own father when not laughing about her was secretly staring at her. Yes, it was all her doing that men were acting so crazy around her. It was time someone did something to put the fancy doctor in her place and Abigail decided she was just the person to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3 

With a wrinkled nose, she looked over the ribbons in her drawer unsatisfied with any that she found there. Quietly she moved out of the room and tip toed down the stairs to choose a new ribbon for herself out of the supply in the store. As she looked over the brightly colored silky choices, she never noticed her father entering from the side room. She jumped as he spoke near her ear.

"Another new ribbon, Abby?"

"All of mine are old," she quickly replied jutting out her bottom lip.

Loren's eyes widened. "I let you pick out two new ones only last week so it's impossible that they are all old."

"Yes, but Sully's seen them all." Abigail picked up a bright green ribbon and smiled as she turned towards her father. "What do you think?"

"I think that you need to stop seeing Sully."

Ignoring him completely, Abby flounced by her father. "You're hopeless. I'm going to ask mother."

"Abigail Bray, I'm serious." She froze when she heard his voice but did not turn around. "He can't provide for ya like a man should for his wife, Abby. A handsome face is all well and good but ya can't eat handsome and ya can't wear it either."

The last was specifically directed to her as Loren knew how much it cost to keep her in the latest fashions that she practically demanded. "Now someone like Jake Slicker, a man with his own business. Abigail, he has goals and a good head on his shoulders. That's the sort of person that ya should be looking out for."

"I don't want a business man," she quickly replied turning slightly to see her father's face. "Besides Jake's eyes are too close together and he has a big forehead. I like Sully and he likes me." With that she went off, green ribbons flying from her hand as she marched up the stairs.

Loren leaned against the counter to watch her go, shaking his head. "We'll see just how much he likes you," Loren whispered, hoping the rumors he heard quite recently about the lady doctor and Olive's ranch hand were true.

* * *

Sitting next to Sully in service, Abigail found it difficult to concentrate on the preacher's words. She moved closer to him twice, trying to do it so that her father did not notice. Occasionally she would brush Sully's leg as she smoothed imaginary wrinkles in her dress. When he came to church this morning, he had brought the wagon which Abby assumed meant that they would go riding after the picnic. She had no doubt her father would disapprove and insist on a chaperone but Abby hoped she managed to get away without one. Certainly, Sully would treat her with respect and they might even share a few kisses as they rode along.

Abby was so caught up in her own thoughts, she never noticed the way Sully glanced left and right trying his best to see who was present this morning. If truth be known, he'd forgotten that he was attending the picnic with Abby today but had come instead hoping to see Michaela once again. They had made a plan to ride out to the reservation together and the chance to meet her early excited Sully. He barely noticed the new ribbons in Abby's hair or the fact that she was wearing a dress saved especially for today. All of these things would have mattered a week earlier but after meeting Michaela it was as if all thought of Abby was erased from his mind. Every time he looked at the young woman beside him, his heart sank a little.

He would see her hands, notice the way she gently touched him as she smoothed her skirt. Yet all he could think was how Dr. Mike had touched his thigh on the wagon ride from the ranch to steady herself. Abby's hair which he loved, suddenly looked rather plain and uninteresting compared to Dr. Mike's. There was something about the woman doctor that he'd never found in Abby. There was a feeling as if he had known her for his entire life when in actuality it had been a very short time. Sully too was not listening to the preacher's sermon but rather cursing himself for not choosing a seat more in the back where he could have a better view of who was present.

For both of them, the service passed slowly so that when they finally got up, both were rather excited. As Abigail stood at his side waiting to greet the preacher at the door, Sully still moved his head this way and that, disappointed that the doctor seemed to be absent from the service.

Outside the weather was beautiful and Abby again felt as if nothing could go wrong. The picnic lunch, which Maude had made, was laid out before them. Abby picked at her food as her mother smiled on approvingly. Maude was born in the South and knew how a lady should act. Her family was poor but she had breeding and she insisted her daughter behave herself. While she knew how Loren felt about Sully, Maude saw something in him which she liked. And truthfully she spoiled Abigail in all the ways her father didn't. This was the one child they'd conceived after years of trying… only one and she was the most precious thing to both of them. Her happiness was very important to Maude and while Loren insisted that he knew what was best for his daughter, Maude was more willing to follow Abby's wishes.

Sully ate quickly, knowing he had to meet Michaela soon. When they both had finished, it was Abby who suggested a walk over to the creek. Sully felt as if his time was running short but he felt guilty as well. He'd promised Abby that he'd attend the picnic with her and for some reason all he could think about was the lady doctor. With a smile he agreed to go with her, taking her hand in his when they were a little away from the others. Abby sighed contentedly barely breathing as they glided along. They both were quiet; Sully dealing with his conflicted feelings while Abby lived in a moment of pure exhilaration.

At the edge of the creek they stopped and Sully leaned down to pick up a rock and throw it in to the swiftly running water. Abby grabbed for his hand the moment he was done. "Look at our hands, Sully," she said holding hers against his. "Almost the same size, like perfect matches." She was beaming as she spoke, watching Sully carefully.

"No, yours are so much softer," he whispered finally meeting her gaze. In that moment, he remembered how he felt about her and he smiled.

Abby was pleased and leaned slightly into him, wishing that they were out of sight. If so, perhaps he would pull her close, maybe even kiss her. "I saw you brought the wagon."

Sully frowned as he watched her, realizing too late what she was thinking. "Abby I brought the wagon to take Dr. Quinn out to the Indians."

"Dr. Quinn?" The name rolled off of her tongue with distaste. "Sully, how can you go around with that woman?"

With a sigh, Sully looked down at the ground. "I ain't goin' around with her. She's willin' to help the Indians. They need her help." He looked up at her but saw she was unmoved.

"Do you know what it looks like when you're off alone with her? She's unmarried, Sully. It's improper."

His brow wrinkled in confusion. "We go off on our own sometimes."

"We're courting! Or at least I thought we were!" Her eyes clouded over as she spoke and Sully felt his heart melt. He hated it when she cried, hated that he had caused her to be upset.

"Abigail, don't cry." His voice was tender as he sought out her hand again.

"Please don't take her out there, Sully." It was with these words that Sully wondered for the first time if the tears were real or not. He sighed loudly, feeling more confused than ever. On one hand, he could see Abby's point but he thought it inconsequential. Certainly she could understand that the Cheyenne needed the doctor's help.

"Abby, I have to. The Cheyenne need her." He turned from her, hearing her impatient snort. "I'm sorry," he added, never turning back as he crossed back to where the wagon stood.

Loren observed the scene from the distance and could see his daughter was upset. Rising, he met Sully at the wagon. "Somethin' wrong with Abigail?" he asked, partially hoping that the young man would tell him the relationship was over.

Sully shook his head as he climbed up onto the buckboard. "I upset her. I'm takin' Dr. Quinn out to the Indians. 'Fraid Abby don't like that."

"Oh?" Loren's eyes grew wide. "Well she'll come around," he assured Sully.

With a slight shrug of his shoulders, he let his uncertainty be known. "It ain't like there's something between me and the doctor."

Loren nodded. "Like I said, this will work itself out." With that Sully wished the storekeeper good-bye, clicked to the horses and gently flicked the reins.

The storekeeper watched as his wife went to their daughter, to console her no doubt. Loren turned to watch Sully though. The mention of the lady doctor started his mind working again. Sully might claim that there was nothing between him and the doctor but Loren couldn't help but hope there was. After all, the doctor was beautiful – any warm-blooded male could not help but notice that. And if there was something between them, then Abigail would be hurt but move on. Loren smiled to himself, lowering his head as he chuckled. This could work, he thought to himself. Yes, this could work.

* * *

Michaela had been looking forward to Sunday all week. When she was out at the ranch to take care of Mr. Thomas on Tuesday, Sully told her that the elders of the Indian village didn't mind her visiting. She was very excited about the prospect of meeting the Cheyenne. It wasn't only because they would accept her help; she wanted to learn as much as possible about them. Maybe the medicine man would even consent to an exchange of views.

Fortunately, time went by pretty fast for her. Since Miss Olive had spread the news about her good work on both, her mare and farmhand, people started visiting the clinic with various ailments for her to diagnose. She even received a call from outside of town and thus she bought a horse from the blacksmith, Robert E. Knowing she needed some practice, she used every free minute to get used to riding the colt she had named Bear. When the midwife, Mrs. Cooper, knocked this morning to ask her whether she could accompany her to a farm because she expected problems with the birth of Mrs. Smith's first child, she had of course agreed although it meant missing Sunday's service at church.

On her way back shortly after noon, Michaela wasn't only pleased because she had been able to save mother and child by doing a Caesarian. She was happy that there was still enough time left to go out to the Indian village. Turning the corner from the direction of the meadow, she spotted Miss Olive's wagon in front of the clinic which could only mean that Mr. Sully was already waiting for her. Urging her horse forward a little faster, she felt her pulse quicken as well. Something about the young man with the kind blue eyes attracted her in a way she couldn't judge yet. The only thing she knew was that she saw it as a plus that she would get to know new people with him at her side. Seeing him emerging from the shadow of the clinic porch she felt her cheeks become warm yet instantly thought herself silly for entertaining such thoughts.

Sully admired the doctor's approaching form. For the first time, he saw her with her hair down, only pinned up at the sides. With a dreamy look in his eyes, he didn't notice right away that she made no effort to dismount. Her soft voice brought him back to reality though.

"I'm sorry I am late, Mr. Sully. But I'm ready now so we could go right away." Expectantly she looked at him.

"Sure," was his eager reply. Only when she continued sitting on her horse did he realize that she wanted to stay there.

"Uhm…" Trying to hide his embarrassment he thought quickly. He couldn't possibly tell her that he was afraid of riding and had never learned how to do it. Hoping she wouldn't want an explanation he at last said, "I brought the wagon."

"Oh, alright." Although Michaela was puzzled for a moment because she had simply assumed they would go on horseback, she carefully slid down from Bear. Sensing his sudden uneasiness yet not understanding it, she grew self-conscious as well. Maybe he had reconsidered and feared she might turn her nose up at the way his friends led their lives. Thus she hastily tried to put him at ease, "I hoped you would give me some advice when we are on our way. I don't want to do or say anything wrong. I know it's an honor that I'm allowed to come at all…" Her voice trailed off. Recognizing her insecurity that was his fault, Sully felt even worse.

Both were so caught up in the awkwardness of the situation that they didn't notice they had a listener.

Hank, however, made his presence known, "Good idea ta take the doc ta the Injuns, Sully. Maybe the savages will do us all a favor and keep her."

The glares he received for his remark only heightened his amusement. Grinning at Sully whose face wore a scowl by now, the saloon owner lifted his right hand with a cigar between thumb and forefinger, waving mockingly at them.

One good thing came from Hank's rude words though: Sully's inhibition vanished because he now was the man who had to protect the woman in his company. Without further hesitation he gestured for Michaela to round the wagon while he climbed up. After shooting another warning look at the barkeep he at last bent down holding his hand out as to help the doctor onto the front seat next to him.

The short encounter with Mr. Lawson had erased Michaela's tension as well, at least enough as to make her ask all the questions she had prepared in her mind all week. When they were about to reach the village in the middle of the woods, she had learned about the Cheyenne splitting into the Northern and Southern bands only recently and about the way they provided for themselves by hunting and even by working on small fields.

When they approached the first teepees, Sully pulled the horses to halt, explaining, "I'll take ya to Cloud Dancing. But we gotta walk there."

Michaela nodded yet as Sully started rising from his seat, she lightly touched his arm, "Wait."

Astonished, Sully turned towards her, sinking back onto the small bench. Did she have second thoughts and wanted to go back to town? Before he could worry further, she spoke again, "Mr. Sully, I know that if it hadn't been for you, Miss Olive would have never accepted my service. And now you've brought me here… I can't thank you enough for all your kindness."

Michaela knew that the color on her cheeks was heightening again yet she continued looking at him.

If Sully could have had his way, he would have sat there all afternoon, simply to enjoy gazing in her eyes. Yet determined to show that he knew how to treat a lady he offered, "I'll help ya down." He hadn't counted on her refusing any support.

"Thank you, but I can manage." The last thing Michaela wanted was to be seen as someone who needed special attention. Thus she rose before Sully was able to react and jumped down onto the ground. A sharp pain shot from her ankle up her left leg and she involuntarily drew in her breath through clenched teeth, making a hissing sound.

"Ya alright?" Sully was immediately at her side, ready to steady her.

Bending down as to feel for strained muscles, she responded somewhat annoyed, angry with herself for her clumsiness, "I'm fine. Thank you."

Relief flooded her as the pain subsided and she straightened, reiterating somewhat softer, "I'm fine."

Sully was still suspicious yet her expression told him that she wouldn't admit any discomfort. He didn't dare to smile openly about her stubbornness but knew she would still need some time until she could walk without hurting. Thus he simply went back to the driver's side of the wagon as to tend to the horses.

Thankful for the break he gave her, Michaela allowed herself to take in the peaceful picture before her. At least thirty tents were scattered over the clearing, some of them decorated with paintings and round items she had never seen before. A few small children were running between the teepees, enjoying themselves by chasing after one another. One boy was looking at them with longing in his eyes whilst a woman kept him standing in a small water-filled basin that was made out of a circle of stones and a large piece of hide, washing him. Hearing a strange but soothing music from the left, Michaela turned as to discover the source of it. A child was lying in on a large, soft looking fur with his eyes closed. An Indian put something in the fire, which was right there despite the day's heat, making it burn brighter with red flames. And then she saw the man with a large wooden flute. He seemed to communicate with someone invisible, using the melody as to make a connection.

"That's Cloud Dancin'," she heard Sully say. "Since he's busy, we'll first see his wife, Snowbird."

……………………………………………………………………………………

When Sully drove them back to town a few hours later, both were caught up in their own thoughts. For Michaela it had been an exciting and stimulating afternoon. The medicine man had accepted her right away, acknowledging the truth that he might need her help against some diseases the white man had brought to the Indians. When he told her about a cholera epidemic ten years ago, his eyes had saddened in a way that made her heart hurt. The Cheyenne lost two thirds of their people back then and Michaela instantly promised to give all her knowledge and medicine as to prevent something like that from happening again. In her mind she already made a list about which articles and books to read as to be prepared the best she could.

Sully on the other hand struggled with feelings of guilt again. When he had asked his Indian friend whether he would teach him how to ride, the true reason for his wish slipped him: when he would come out to the Cheyenne village with the doctor the next time, he wanted to be able to accompany her on horseback. Cloud Dancing had watched him with raised eyebrows and then asked, "I thought you were interested in the storekeeper's daughter?"

On his affirmation, "I am!" the Indian had replied, "Then you should not worry about what Dr. Mike thinks about you."

Of course his friend was right; he knew that there could never be a relationship between him and the doctor. But he couldn't help his feelings. He just felt drawn to the woman next to him. When he pulled the wagon to halt in front of the clinic, she waited for him to assist her in stepping onto the ground this time. The way she looked down at him when he reached his arms out as to support her caused his heart to flutter. Feeling her hands on his shoulders made him want to pull her in his arms yet he only let his palms linger on her waist when she at last stood on the dirt street before him. Time stood still when she didn't step away immediately. Well, he could dream, couldn't he?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Michaela was used to sleeping with her window open. In Boston, this had never been a problem. Although living in the middle of town, it was always quiet at night. All their neighbors were distinguished people who took care to not disturb anyone.

However, Colorado Springs was a world away from her hometown. Having the saloon right across the street was a special challenge when Michaela tried to fall asleep. This night it was especially loud; if she discerned the cheering right, they celebrated Mr. Slicker's birthday. For the first time, she was happy that she didn't have patients in the recovery rooms yet. Sighing she pulled the cover over her head, closing her eyes. She tried to think about pleasant things. At this thought, she remembered kind blue eyes yet a sudden increasing of the noise made her sit up again. Angry shouts, shattering glass and even a gunshot caused her to jump out of the bed. Quickly, she went to the window. Pulling the curtains away, she watched two strangers running along the main street. While they took the direction out of town, the saloon doors flew open, spitting out a crowd of furious men yelling after them.

Shaking her head in disgust, Michaela was about to go back to her bed when another movement on the saloon porch captured her attention. Unsteady on his feet, Mr. Lawson stumbled down the step that separated the wooden planks from the ground. Mr. Slicker, who was completely drunk, followed him, leaning heavily on Loren Bray. Only when the barkeeper turned, impatiently waving for his friends to hurry, did Michaela notice the blood soaked cloth wrapped around his hand.

Instantly, the doctor in her reacted. It was obvious that the barber wouldn't be able to help and thus she rushed to her bed, donning her robe that lay on the cover. She had just lighted the oil lamp on the nightstand as to take it downstairs when a rude hammering at the entrance echoed through the clinic.

"Hey, doc!" It was Hank's slurred voice. "Open up!"

Although she of course was ready to be at service anytime, Michaela frowned with displeasure. The barkeeper sounded as if he was calling for a dog that had to obey its master. Well, she wouldn't lower herself to his uncultured level and thus she asked politely, even wearing a small smile, as she opened the door, "What can I do for you, Mr. Lawson?"

Almost pushing her aside, he stormed into the room towards the examination table. "A guy cut me. How much to sew me up?"

Although Michaela was already heading to her cabinet in order to take out the necessary things, she couldn't restrain herself from saying, "I thought you preferred the expertise of Mr. Slicker in such matters."

Giving an impatient grunt, Hank responded in disgust, "Jake's drunk. Look, can't we talk later when I'm not bleedin' to death?"

Mike considered the man for a moment, gesturing for him to sit down on the chair next to the examination table, "A dollar a stitch."

Hank stared at her in disbelief, "That's robbery!"

Yet Michaela's mind was set. She knew that she would only gain Mr. Lawson's respect as a professional woman when she, besides doing her job well, handled her financial affairs in a way he respected. Coolly, she replied, "Then I invite you to take your business elsewhere."

If anyone in this town was able to judge a woman, then it was the saloon owner. The doctor, however, was still a riddle to him. Looking her up and down, he contemplated whether to knock off the price. When she didn't avoid his eyes he knew that she wouldn't give in. He recognized the stubbornness in her gaze; he possessed it as well. Sighing dramatically and rolling his eyes, he at last sunk on the seat.

Michaela's every move was sincere. She had put the lamp onto the table and positioned her chair so she sat across from her patient. First, she took off the cloth that seemed to be a worn out towel. It was a dirty one and while she cleaned the cut she silently hoped that the rag hadn't already caused an infection.

As the doctor worked on, Hank watched her. The oil lamp on the table threw a warm glow over her face and he simply wasn't able to take his eyes off her. Her skin was perfect and the thick lashes stood out against the alabaster of the cheeks. She didn't wear color on her lips, and from time to time a snow-white tooth bit the lower one while her small hands held a thin needle, pulling it through his flesh.

Michaela was fully concentrated on the task before her. The cut wasn't a straight one and thus she had to do more stitches than anticipated. When she closed the wound on the ball of the thumb, her patient sucked in the air through clenched teeth. Concerned, she looked up at him, "Are you alright?"

Hank had his eyes closed and only nodded in reply. Yet the doctor offered nevertheless, "I can give you something for the pain."

Finally meeting her worried gaze, Hank tried to joke, "The only medicine that work for me is my whiskey."

Yet his voice was strained and Michaela wasn't fooled. "Mr. Lawson, the area I have to stitch up is full of nerve endings so it is only natural that the sewing causes you pain. I…"

"It's nothin'," Hank cut her off. The least he wanted was her pity. He was a man! Actually, being sewed up by her was a doddle in comparison to what he went through when Jake worked on him.

Her eyes still searched his face though and again he was struck by her beauty. It wasn't the one he appreciated when he looked for a new girl for his saloon. This woman had class. She stirred him in a way he would never confess openly. However, suddenly another face appeared before his mind. Clarice.

Michaela noticed the change in his look. It told her that he was distracted from his pain now and thus she bent her head as to finish her work.

When she made the final stitch, Hank cleared his throat. "I've been thinkin'. How 'bout we do business with each other?"

"I beg your pardon?" Stunned, Michaela looked at the saloon owner. She couldn't think of anything she wanted to do with him.

Hank, however, knew that his idea was splendid for both of them. He could be sure that his girls stayed as healthy as possible and maybe the doc could even find out what was wrong with Clarice. He didn't want to lose her.

"I could give ya a regular job. I'll pay real good." Of course he was aware of how this sounded but since the pain in his hand had lessened, he almost already felt like his old self. That was why he couldn't help but to make a little fun of the doc. And he had hit the target. Michaela's gaze changed from being horrified to an angry one. With an abrupt move, she rose from her chair, "Mr. Lawson, I would never…"

As much as he loved to infuriate her, he still wanted to make that deal and thus he continued her line, "… take care of my women?"

Instantly, Michaela calmed down. To be honest, she had already thought about asking him to let her examine at least this woman that sometimes sat on the saloon porch and had a cough she recognized as the one that accompanied consumption. Yet every time when she tried to make contact, the young woman vanished into the saloon.

Without resisting further, Michaela suggested, "I could write a contract so we both are on the safe side."

"Nah," the barkeeper shook his head, "We don't need that. Ya ain't in your fancy town, doc. Here we just shake hands on it."

He held his healthy arm out to her and although hesitating because she would have preferred to have a document, Michaela took his hand.

Hank, however, wasn't done yet, "There's one condition, doc."

Frowning, Michaela looked up at him. Would this be one she could accept?

Hank chuckled; he just loved to tease her. "Ya call me Hank and I'll call you Michaela."

The way he spoke her name made Michaela blush. Sometimes, she really didn't know what to think of this man.

…………………………………………………………………….

The next morning, Michaela decided to not wait until Hank sent his girls to her and she highly doubted he would come to have her look at his cut again. She quickly went over the content of her medical bag and added a few things she might need. Then she determinedly walked across the street, noticing the looks she gained on her way but she didn't care. Work was waiting.

The room she entered was filled with the smell of flat beer and cold cigar smoke. A few men were sitting at some of the tables and Hank was at his place behind the bar.

As soon as he spotted Michaela, he growled, "Ladies ain't allowed."

But she wasn't impressed in the least and shot back, "I'm not a lady, I'm a doctor."

The guests that were still able to follow a conversation laughed, waiting for the barkeeper to counter. Yet he only lifted his hand, making a move as if he bowed for her, grinning now. "If ya insist."

The urge to laugh deserted him though when she reported him two hours later that not only Clarice needed to stop working at least for a while but one of his other girls named Myra as well.

However, Michaela was satisfied when she left the saloon again. This time, she didn't even notice the strange looks she gained from some women who passed her on her way back to the clinic. Even a smile graced her face for she knew there were some more people she could help from now on.

……………………………………………………..

Olive let the ranch hands that she employed ride into town on the back of the wagon sometimes and today it seemed as if everyone had come along. Some wanted to post letters, others had business at the mercantile but all of them with the exception of a very few wanted to head over to the saloon. Olive didn't mind so much if they drank – as long as they were able to work the next day. They'd been in town barely an hour, when they along with several other patrons of the town gathered on the porch of the saloon, waiting for a certain lady doctor to head down the street. The wait wasn't long as Michaela stepped foot outside of her clinic to post a letter.

The first catcalls she ignored – after all she was becoming accustomed to such ill-mannered behavior. Yet she could not close her ears to the words after that.

"Hey doc, hear you're real good in the sack."

"Wanna help a lonely cowboy out like ya did Hank?"

"Hank said to drop by and see ya for a good time."

Raising her head a little higher in the air, she tried her best to seem unaffected as she crossed the rest of the distance. The solitude of the small office she finally entered was comforting and she hated the thought of having to return to the snide jeering comments.

Down the street, Abby stood on the porch of the mercantile secretly smiling at the men's behavior. Sully stood at her side, his mouth hanging open. "They always talk to her like that?" he asked in surprise.

"Well, what do you expect?" Abby rolled her eyes in disgust. "She was seen going into Hank's private apartment with him the other day. Obviously all of that Boston breeding easily falls away."

Sully frowned. "Abigail, you haven't been spreading this rumor, have you?"

"Everyone's talking about it, Sully." She laid her hand against his chest as she spoke. "People are appalled at her behavior."

"What behavior?"

"Sully, you know what kind of company Hank keeps. Women who go into the saloon are ruined – she's ruined, Sully, ruined. I'd stay away from her if I was you."

She wasn't watching Sully's face as she spoke but rather the scene on the porch of the saloon as the doctor emerged once more from the telegraph office. Sully was having a hard time not grabbing Abby and shaking her in his anger.

"She's a doctor, Abby. Ya ever considered that Hank asked her to come by?"

Abigail snorted with laughter. "Like he'd let some lady treat him. You know Jake does all that sort of thing for him."

As she spoke the men started their assault again. Sully could see even from this distance that Michaela was upset and he felt his heart strangely pricked. It was as if her heart was connected to his and her pain was his pain. Quickly he stepped off the porch headed in that direction, unsure whether to shut up the crowd on the porch or talk to the doctor.

"Sully, where are you going?" Abigail demanded but received no answer. "Sully!" she called loudly, giving an impatient stomp of her foot. He turned to look at her but did not return to the porch. "Don't go over there."

"Ya don't own me, Abby." His words made her grimace, mostly because she was used to getting her way. "Sides she's all alone here – least ya could do is be her friend." These words didn't improve Abby's mood, though later she would remember them and even take them to heart.

Sully surveyed the situation once more but found he didn't have to deal with the men. Since the noise from the porch had also drifted into the saloon, Hank stepped out of the door, scowling. Normally he would have joined in with such a display, but this one was uncalled for. The doctor only took the chance of people treating her like this just to help him and Clarice. He couldn't stand back and do nothing, though he didn't want to lose face either.

With a cold stare, he looked around glaring at the men gathered there. "You're chasin' my customers away," he charged waving his arms. "Either shut the hell up or get out of here."

Glances were exchanged but not one more word was uttered. They knew better than to cross the barkeep. Michaela's eyes met Hank's briefly and she smiled gratefully. Though his face never lost the stern expression she could see gratitude in his eyes too and it made her glad. It seemed odd that so far her best patients were animals, a man who didn't want to be treated by her and the saloon owner; but at least she had made a start. Closing the door of the clinic behind her, she wasn't sure whether to cry or relax. Hank had saved her today but she knew this wasn't just going to blow away overnight. Perhaps she'd been foolish.

A knock at the clinic door made her jump and though she didn't want to face anyone, she plastered on a smile and turned the knob.

"Dr. Mike?" Sully asked looking at her apologetically.

"Did you need something Sully?" she asked, hoping her distress wasn't too obvious. He could see the strain in her face, perhaps even some unshed tears in her eyes. He pushed in past her as he asked, "Can I come in?"

"I guess," she stuttered.

"Are ya alright?" he asked reaching past her to shut the door.

Michaela could taste the saltiness in the back of her throat and as much as she didn't want to cry right now, she felt powerless to stop it. "Fine," she said hoarsely, turning so he wouldn't see the first tear fall. "Did you need something?"

Sully swallowed hard, barely hearing her words. He wanted to pull her into his arms to offer whatever physical comfort he could before marching over to the saloon and making each man pay for his cruel comments. Yet at the same time, he knew his feelings were misplaced. He would defend any woman's honor but he knew this went beyond that. Shoving his hands into his pockets to stop from acting inappropriately, he spoke. "Just give it a little time Dr. Mike. It'll blow over."

"And if it doesn't?"

"People are startin' to come around. You'll see."

Michaela nodded, her back still to Sully. "I suppose I'm just a little homesick today – missing my father really. Right about now we'd be on afternoon rounds at the hospital."

For a moment, Sully imagined her dashing about the halls of some formal building, her hair flying out behind her as she kept pace with male colleagues. "Ya worked at the hospital in Boston?"

She laughed a little, thinking back. "On women and children," she sighed. "People in Boston don't feel much different about women doctors as people in Colorado Springs do. I know I haven't helped matters in being seen in the saloon but I needed to treat someone – the doctor in me had to help."

She turned as she said this, gauging Sully's reaction. He had been so accepting of her but she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking right now.

"Ya don't have to explain yourself to me. I know what kind of person ya are." A smile twitched at the corners of her mouth, encouraging him to continue. "You'll see, people will come around."

"I hope so," she whispered. "I'm sort of counting on it, that's the reason I left Boston."

"Ya thought things would be different here?"

"No, but I thought that having a woman doctor was better than having no doctor."

Sully smiled widely. "We got Jake Slicker."

They both laughed knowing that the barber made for a pitiful excuse for a town doctor.

"There's that smile… that crooked smile." He wanted to add how much he loved it, how much he yearned to see it each and every day but he simply sighed aloud.

"Thank you, Sully," Michaela whispered shyly. "You've been a very good friend to me."

"I always will be," he assured her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sully stood in the narrow sideway between the clinic and the post office. He carefully looked around the corner in order to see whether the main road was empty. He was relieved when it was and even the more upon seeing Michaela still sitting behind her desk in the examination room. It was already dark and he molded his body into the shadow of the building as he sneaked up to the clinic door to knock.

Michaela, not being aware that the visitor wanted to keep his presence a secret, opened the entrance widely. The light from inside of the room instantly illuminated Sully's figure. Not taking the time for explanations, he hastily passed her, shutting the door quickly.

"Close the curtains!" was all he said as he hurried towards the backdoor.

Not knowing what to think of his strange behavior, Michaela did so, but not without asking somewhat perplexed, "What's all this about?"

Yet Sully only put his index finger over his lips as to indicate for her to stay silent. As quietly as possible, he opened the door, instantly making room for two Indians that carried an unconscious, bleeding Cheyenne inside.

Without another question, Michaela sprung into action. Directing the men to the examination table, she at last recognized her patient as he lay there.

"What happened?" She didn't ask out of curiosity; she was in her doctor mode and Sully recognized it.

"They were out huntin' but the army chased them. Three men were shot."

Michaela nodded, already probing for the bullet that had hit Black Kettle close to an artery and still stuck in his shoulder. Worried, she noticed the light swelling and red color of the tissue around the wound. It wasn't only that, the heightened temperature she sensed as she touched the skin concerned her, too.

Suddenly, the Indian Chief stirred, groaning. Instinctively, Michaela reached for the chloroform and the rag on the tray with her instruments. Yet when she put the liquid onto the fabric and bent over the injured man, two tall figures appeared next to her, hindering her further movements. She was only stunned momentarily though. Still watching her patient she said quietly, "Sully, please tell your friends that I have to keep Black Kettle lying perfectly still or I might do further damage instead of healing him."

Concerned watching blood still seeping out of the wound, she knew that she couldn't wait long for Sully to convince the Indians. Yet from the outside, she looked as if she was calm. It wasn't to say what decided the issue – Sully's arguments or her expression that said she knew exactly what she was doing. In the end, the Indians stepped back again and let the doctor work.

For some minutes, the room was quiet apart from Michaela occasionally asking Sully for more light. As she finally held up the bullet for everyone to see, a fleeting triumphant smile crossed her face. Yet she didn't revel in her success, knowing that things worsened by the minute. "Sully, could you please go and fetch ice from the mercantile? We need to get Black Kettle's temperature down."

"Sure." Without hesitation Sully turned and left the clinic.

He ran along the dark road taking long strides, forgetting that he might need an explanation for his wish. On his urgent knock, Maude opened the door. Fortunately, she simply went into the room where they kept the ice after hearing Sully's request. Only when she brought him a bucket full with it she asked, curiosity eventually shining through, "Who's it for?"

Sully, in a desperate hurry, simply responded, "Dr. Mike. Thanks, Mrs. Bray."

* * *

Michaela kept a vigil by Black Kettle's bedside after Sully helped her pack the body down with ice. A great sense of personal responsibility weighed on her and she refused Sully's offer to stay in her place. For a while, Sully sat with her watching as she did the chief's every breath. He too felt the power of this man's existence and prayed that things would take a turn for the better soon.

Sully was never a person uncomfortable with silence, he normally preferred it but at this moment, he felt as if he needed to say something. Looking at the doctor, he cleared his throat. "When did ya know ya wanted to be a doctor?"

A soft smile graced her lips. "My father says that my first word was 'hospital'." She laughed quietly and Sully did as well, both grateful for this moment of levity. "My mother denies that vehemently. But my father is right, I knew from a very young age that I wanted this with all my heart."

"Bet it ain't been easy."

"No," she said her brow wrinkling. "But that doesn't matter. If you know that this was what you were born to do, how could you be happy doing anything else?" Sully nodded to express that he understood and Michaela continued, "My mother has never been supportive, my sisters save the oldest still make fun of me. The male doctors in Boston looked down on me, whispered about me..."

Her voice trailed off for a moment. "Not all of them," she said smiling slightly as she fondly remembered a few who had been kind to her. "But most."

"Ain't been easy since you came here either, has it?"

She shook her head. "But I expected that."

She looked up at him and flashed her crooked smile. "I'm pretty tough though. I can take almost anything thrown at me."

"So I've noticed." They both smiled. "Do ya miss Boston?"

Michaela nodded her head slowly. "I do," she said longingly. "But I don't want to go back. I just wish that maybe I had a few friends here, other than my books."

"I'm your friend," Sully quickly replied, hoping that she realized this truth.

"Oh, of course." Michaela instantly felt bad for her unconsidered words. "Besides Charlotte, you are my only friend," she whispered lowering her eyes demurely.

Chewing on his lip, Sully wanted to say more but a banging from downstairs disturbed their conversation. They exchanged a frantic look as Michaela rose quickly. "Stay here," she warned. "I'll get rid of them."

Sully nodded, assuming like she had that the army was here. Michaela went to the room that she stayed in and pulled her robe out of the closet, throwing it on over her clothes so that it looked as if they had awakened her. The banging came again, this time louder than before as she hurried down the steps ready to come face to face with the sergeant. When she opened the door to see a young woman there, she was astonished.

"Where is he?" Abby demanded, still breathless. As soon as her mother had told her the identity of the late customer, she ran to the window in time to spot Sully opening the clinic door. "I saw him come in here."

"Who?" Michaela whispered, stunned by the question and accompanying accusation.

"Sully! Where is he?"

Before Michaela could answer, the door to the stairwell flew open and Sully emerged. He had heard Abby's voice from the top of the stairs were he had crouched to listen and knew he was the only one who could disarm this situation. "Abigail, ya gonna wake the whole town."

Michaela was perplexed for a moment looking between the two figures and trying to find out what was going on. A crash from above broke the strange silence and Michaela instantly started towards the stairs. "I'll check on him," she said still in bewilderment, leaving the two alone.

Sully pulled Abby inside the clinic and shut the door behind her, after looking around as to see if anyone had noticed. "What are ya doing here?" he asked in an accusatory tone.

"I want to ask you the same question." She almost stomped her foot as she spoke. "Do you know how this looks? You're supposed to be courting me but that lady doctor sees you more than I do."

"Abby, she's doin' me a favor."

"I bet she is," Abby sneered, sounding more like Hank than herself.

"Abigail." Sully said her name with force causing her to pause and turn to look at him. Reaching for her hand, he shook his head knowing that the only way to make this situation better was to tell her what was going on. "One of the Indians was shot by the army while out huntin'. I brought him here 'cause Cloud Dancing is gone to the Black Hills on a vision quest. We needed a doctor."

Abby's face fell, partially because she wished she could be supportive to Sully in this way, too and partly because she hated that he felt such a devotion to the Cheyenne. "Could she help?" she eventually asked, wanting to show that she was interested in his problems.

"We don't know yet. He's not well… there is a chance…." Hearing the sadness in his voice Abigail pulled him into her arms, wanting to console him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Sully let her hold him, thinking that he would feel comforted. He had always imagined that a woman's embrace would be a place to relax, a place of healing. At one time he had thought of nothing but being held like this by Abigail. Yet now that he was here, it felt strange, like he was out of place. "Ya can't tell anyone," he at last said. "If the army were to find out, both Dr. Mike and me would be in serious trouble."

The fact that he was trusting her with this secret meant a lot to Abigail and she nodded against his chest happily. As she raised her head, Sully kissed her cheek. "That's my girl," he whispered trying hard to drum up the emotion that he knew should be here. He wanted so bad to feel it but simply couldn't. "I gotta go now."

Abby released him with a smile. "If I can help, please let me."

Sully nodded and turned to go but then thought better of it. "Ya know how you could really help, Abby?"

She perked up at those words, raising her eyebrows questioningly. "Ya could be a friend to Dr. Mike."

Abigail swallowed hard but she covered it. This was the last thing she wanted to do but she could not say that to Sully. His blue eyes bore into hers and she felt her heart melt a little. "For you, I will," she responded softly.

Reaching over, Sully took her hand in his and gave it a quick squeeze. "Thanks, Abby."

Carefully, he opened the clinic door so that Abigail could disappear back into the night. His eyes followed her retreating figure yet only to make sure that she wasn't noticed. Not understanding why his heart hadn't sped up when he had touched her, he climbed the stairs and reentered the chief's room.

Michaela looked up briefly to fill him in. "He's not doing well."

"The crash?"

"He was thrashing about, knocked over the vase." She pointed to the shattered glass she had hastily brushed to the side. "Sully, we might lose him."

* * *

Michaela awoke slowly, her eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the flickering candlelight on the table. Her neck felt stiff and it was only then that she realized that she had been asleep sitting up. Looking over at the bed, she watched the face of the proud chief before she rose as to check on him. There had been no progress over the day, the Indian remaining in an unconscious state. His fever had climbed higher and higher throughout the afternoon and Michaela knew there was little that she could do. Sully helped her pack the body in ice over and over again, both hoping they would make a difference. There had been none.

Even now as she stood and put her hand towards his forehead, she expected no change so that when she felt the coolness of his skin it surprised her. Again she laid her hand against the tanned countenance. For a moment she feared he'd died while she slept but a quick glance at his chest relieved her. Bringing the oil lamp a little closer, she removed the bandages to notice that the red marks surrounding the wound were now gone, the skin a much healthier color. She stood feeling exuberant, her first thought was to alert the others. Quickly she left the room and ran down the hall where she knew that Sully and the other Indians were keeping their own vigil.

Throwing open the door of the room, the moonlight cascaded through the window hitting the tanned skin of his shirtless back. The balcony doors were open and Sully was kneeling, chanting quietly. Michaela sucked in a sharp breath at seeing him like this, obviously in a prayer of some form. He turned his head and noticing her he straightened slowly. "Dr. Mike?"

"Sully, I didn't mean to interrupt..." Her voice trailed off, embarrassment warming her cheeks. This was not the first man she'd seen shirtless but this was the first time she'd felt something rise within herself that she couldn't even express.

Sully stood and turned to face her, swallowing hard at what he thought was bad news. "Is Chief Black Kettle…" He couldn't bring himself to say the words, dropping his head.

"No, Sully." She reached out and touched his arm. "I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression. The Chief is going to be fine. His fever has broken… the wound is healing."

The smile on her face grew as she spoke and Sully looked up, suddenly pulling her close to his chest in a warm embrace. It all happened quickly, both of their joy at such great news spilling over. Neither meant to linger, to continue to hold onto one another.

Yet the warmth of Sully's bare skin under her fingers, her cheek lying against the soft hair on his chest made Michaela's heart beat a strange cadence. She bent back wanting to see his eyes suddenly, acting on feeling rather than thought. Sully knew he should let her go but he felt enchanted, unable to release the small soft frame in his arms. Before either was aware of what was happening, Sully leaned in; these eyes, that smile inviting him. For one moment, he inhaled her breath and felt a sweetness he'd never known as his lips brushed against hers.

Michaela pulled back quickly after that, awakening as if from a dream. "The others… we should tell them." She turned away from him as she spoke, not wanting him to see the heightened color of her cheeks or the strange desire that she felt within herself to have his lips on hers again.

"I'll tell them," he said hoarsely, trying to find words to fill the sudden emptiness he felt as she moved away from him.

Michaela didn't see him exit the room, only heard his footsteps on the wooden floor. She raised her hand to her lips and smiled, not knowing how complicated things were about to become.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The morning sun filtered through the curtains of the balcony, illuminating the bed on which she slept. Sully felt overcome with the sight. He'd stumbled on it by accident as he walked down the hall towards the chief's room. Michaela, exhausted from the past thirty-six hours of caring for the Cheyenne leader, retired to bed once he was in the clear, yet she still woke at regular occurrences to check on him. The last time Sully insisted she sleep for longer than two hours before rising again. She had eventually given in but only after he promised to keep a close watch on the chief for any change. There hadn't been any and thus he sent his Cheyenne companions back to the tribe with the good news of the chief's recovery. This was a few moments ago, before the sun was completely over the horizon. It was upon returning to Black Kettle that he passed Michaela's room.

The white of the sheets contrasting against the dark coppery tones of her hair made his heart catch in his throat. The high ivory cheekbones seemed to call to him, pleading for kisses that he longed to rain down on her face. As if he had slumbered his whole life, he now felt awake in a way he couldn't even describe. Something happened when he had kissed her only hours before – something he had no control over. Each thought was directed towards her and though he knew it was hopeless, he couldn't make himself stop. She was perfect, he thought to himself. Absolutely perfect.

For a moment, he let his imagination run wild. He would cross the floor and slip under the sheet next to her. Gently he'd pull her small frame into his arms holding her close to his heart like a precious treasure. Burying his nose in her hair, he would dive into this smell that only belonged to her. And without thinking he knew what he would tell her. "I love you." The words would roll off his lips dripping like a fragrant perfume and filling the air around them with its sweetness. The fragile eyelids would blink open. There would be no startled or questioning expression. She would feel it too – how natural, how right it was to lie together this way. She would fit against him perfectly, their bodies molded for each other.

Michaela stirred in her sleep turning to the side, so that he couldn't watch her face anymore. Sully, however, still did not move, mesmerized now by the edge of her shoulder peeking out from under the covers. From this distance he could just make out a series of brown freckles, and he smiled. With all she had told him of her childhood he imagined her running free and wild. Her mother would criticize her for getting too much sun but she wouldn't care. That spirit still shone out of her, matured but still present.

It was only now that thoughts of Abby pricked his conscious and he literally cringed. The problem was that he knew he should feel bad but he didn't. Abigail was a nice girl but she wasn't Michaela. She would make a good wife, loyal and devoted but he wasn't sure if this would be enough for him now that he had met Michaela. The doctor would challenge him, she already did. For her, he wanted to be a better person. For Abigail, he didn't need to change; she simply accepted him the way he was.

Words trapped in Sully's throat struggled for freedom. He had to tell Michaela, to set it straight and cast his future as he would. She would most likely push him away, perhaps laugh at the thought of the two of them together but he had to try. If he didn't, he would regret it for the rest of his life and that was something he couldn't live with.

Yet taking a deep breath, he felt his chest tighten. To do this, he would have to tell Abby, to end their relationship. And then, if Michaela pushed him away as well… His whole life he had wanted a family, the family he'd never had and that thought gripped him tightly now. Though he knew it was wrong, he made a decision. He would talk to Abigail but only after he knew where he stood with Michaela. After all it was silly to throw everything away in one minute.

Drinking in the picture before him one more time, he at last reluctantly moved away from the door, determined to take care of things as soon as possible.

* * *

When Michaela awoke, she stretched luxuriously, letting her hands push against the headboard as her toes pointed downward. The sleep had been deep and much needed. She was grateful for Sully's presence that had allowed it. Feeling like a new person, much refreshed, she attempted to focus on her patient. Yet she wasn't able to concentrate on this task, finding her mind rogue with thoughts of Sully. Turning back to her side, she shut her eyes tight and let the scene from the night before play again.

The moment was surreal, hard for her to believe. Over and over again she had asked herself if it had actually happened. The only evidence was the brief reminder of what it felt like to have his lips pressed to hers. They had been surprisingly soft and warm… The attraction she had felt since the moment he first helped her up only grew now. She felt embarrassed by her lack of rational thought but she enjoyed exploring these new emotions as well. There were times in her life when she had felt the stirrings of what she thought had to be love but never anything like this. A heat consumed her as she continued to dwell on that he had believed in her right from the start, how he had held her in his arms for this precious moment... It felt dangerous to let her mind wander down this road but she didn't exactly mind.

Yet arguments swam in her mind. Sully was as different from her as one could be. She was a graduated doctor, raised to be a member of the Boston society. He was an uneducated orphan, working as a farmhand. But did it really matter? Sully was gentle and kind, accepting of people and situations. That was more important than culture and refinement – more important than breeding and manners. Her father would understand, would see the man he was and that was all that counted to Michaela. Her mother and sisters had never approved of any choice she made in her life, so why should she expect them to do it now? Though that wasn't true of Rebecca, Michaela knew that she had been reluctant to have her little sister travel west by herself. Yet that was out of safety concerns more than anything, so she could hope for Rebecca's support as well.

Safe. What a word, Michaela thought. That was the perfect description. Sully gave her a sense of security she had never known before. She felt perfectly safe… perhaps even loved. Warmth flooded her cheeks as this idea entered her mind. That wasn't possible – love wasn't possible after so short a time, she instantly tried to convince herself. Love was something that grew between individuals who knew and respected each other over time. This was infatuation simply, nothing like love. Yet she had been taught that love was also a choice. A choice to be with someone, to support each other no matter what. Could she choose to love Sully? Would that choice be enough?

She couldn't believe that she was thinking this. Reddening again, she shook her head and sat up in bed to face the day. Yet even as she washed and dressed, her thoughts returned to Sully over and over. She felt nervous to even see him this morning, wondering what he was thinking and feeling. The one thing she knew was that kiss. A kiss such as that meant something in Boston and she assumed it did here as well. They would talk she told herself, but first she had to look after her patient.

Chief Black Kettle was sitting up in bed, conscious and smiling in her direction as she entered his room. With his hands he signaled to her and Michaela recognized that he was talking in the Cheyenne gesture language.

Without even turning to see him, Michaela knew it was Sully putting the words into English. "He says he is grateful for your skill."

She knew her cheeks were bright red but was unsure if it was Sully's voice or the chief's praise that caused this reaction. Keeping her eyes on Black Kettle, she spoke. "Tell him he is a strong fighter."

Sully laughed and she looked over at him as he relayed the words. The chief motioned and beat against the good side of his chest with a fist. "He says he is a chief. His people would have it no other way."

Michaela smiled watching once again as Black Kettle spoke with his hands. "He's givin' ya a Cheyenne name," Sully said with pride for her visible in his expression.

Michaela's eyes grew wide. "My Cheyenne name?"

Black Kettle spoke now, though his voice was slightly strained. But Michaela's gaze was riveted on Sully waiting for the translation. "Medicine Women."

Moving over to the bed, she took the chief's hand and smiled widely. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you."

Sully moved and she looked up at him. "I need to check and make sure the Cheyenne braves made it back to the reservation this morning. I heard the army was out looking for them."

He could see the questioning look in her eyes and found himself wanting to assure her in any way he could. "I'll be back this afternoon. The chief will want to return home soon."

Michaela opened her mouth to oppose but as her gaze met his she refrained from protesting. Nodding in understanding she accepted the decision. Without thinking she responded, "I'll see you later then."

"You will." The words were little more than a whisper but they lingered in the room as he left, still echoing in Michaela's ears when she began the work of changing Black Kettle's bandages.

* * *

Michaela was on her way back to the clinic, carrying the basket with the groceries she had bought. The smile she wore since Sully had kissed her was even brighter now. It looked as if things would really work out for her in Colorado Springs. The storekeeper, who usually was very curt with her, had just initiated a small talk, assuring how glad he was to have her in town. And then he even added a few words of appreciation about Sully. This could only mean that people around her noticed their connection.

The main street was empty and if Hank wouldn't sit on his porch, watching her with a mocking grin, she would hum a silly melody. As she lifted her chin in order to show him that she was unaffected by his expression, her gaze roamed the meadow. There he was, coming from the direction of the church! Her pulse quickened in the same way his steps gathered pace. Yet suddenly he stopped. Michaela heard a woman calling his name but didn't think anything of it yet. Only when Abigail Bray came into sight, taking Sully's hand and he kept holding it did she realize that Sully had gone in the other woman's direction, not hers. Seeing them together this way it dawned on her that the two of them were more than simple acquaintances.

The thumping of her heart even increased yet this time because it wanted to protect itself from the cold that was engulfing her. She had done it again; she had fooled herself. The last time it happened when a young colleague was especially nice to her. As it turned out later, he was engaged and only wanted her to do his shift on Christmas Eve. Back then she had sworn to herself that she would never be so stupid and fall for kindness again.

Although, what was it that Sully could possibly want her to do? The only thing that came to her mind was that he might have acted the way he did hoping to get help for his Indian friends. A steep wrinkle appeared between her eyebrows. If this was the case, he really didn't know her; she would have looked after them anyway.

Seeing the couple starting in the direction of the bridge, she buried any feeling for this man under the layer of ice that had already rebuilt the shell around her heart. She rushed to her clinic, the place where she felt safe.

Hank had only waited until the doc was close enough as to give her some comments that might make her either blush or get angry. He enjoyed their banters; she was the only one who paid him back in kind. Well, as much as this was possible because she always watched her speech. However, seeing her face suddenly drain all color, the words died on his lips and he was already about to get up as to help her when he noticed where her gaze went. Sinking against the back of his chair again, he rather took a deep drag of his cigar. The Injun friend between two women, this could get interesting.

As far as Sully was concerned, he desperately looked for an excuse as to say goodbye to Abigail. He needed to see Michaela in order to make plans for the evening. She had said that she didn't like it but would allow the Chief to go back to his village, knowing that it was safer for him there even though the conditions for his healing were worse. Abigail, however, kept holding his hand with a firm grip and when they reached the clinic, it seemed to be too late to send her away.

They both jumped hearing Hank's voice from across the street, "Finally showin' some interest in women, Sully?"

Sully shot the barkeeper a glare yet didn't deign to respond to him. Abigail was proud of the attention though and wanted to reply but Sully already knocked at the door. For this, he dropped her hand, and opening the entrance to Dr. Mike's clinic he said, "I'll be right back."

For a moment Abigail hesitated, contemplating what to do. Sully wanted her to stay outside, and Hank still deserved a comment. But this was a too good opportunity to set the doctor straight as to miss it. That was why she simply rolled her eyes at the saloon owner.

Michaela barely looked up from the patient file she read when she told Sully in a neutral tone, "Chief Black Kettle is waiting for you."

Relieved that Abby seemed to stay outside, Sully only nodded and was just closing the door to the hallway when the young woman entered the examination room. Assuming that the storekeeper's daughter wanted to follow Sully as to see the Cheyenne as well, Michaela informed her glancing up, "The chief is in the room on the second floor, on the right next to the stairs."

Abigail instantly took her chance. "I ain't here to see an Indian. I'm waiting for Sully. We are courting."

She beamed and carefully watched the doctor's face. Yet there was no reaction she had hoped for, in the contrary, she gained a smile in return and words that sounded sincere, "Congratulations. He is a good man."

For a moment, Abigail was stunned. Yet then her temper rose; she wanted to get an emotion out of this woman, savoring her triumph, and she would succeed. She needed her to pay for every minute she had stolen Sully from her. On the spur of the moment she decided to offer news that even Sully didn't know yet. "My mother will give us some of her land for Sully to build us a homestead."

Yet again the doctor responded without batting an eyelid, "Well, that's wonderful, Miss Bray."

At this moment, Sully joined them and Abigail quickly covered her fuming. Again, she hadn't been able to draw the other woman out of her shell. However, she couldn't be sure yet that Sully would take her side if she created a confrontation. Thus she smiled, and she hoped it looked sweet enough, "Please call me Abigail, Dr. Mike."

Michaela silently admitted that Miss Bray knew the play how to pass the task on to her to offer addressing her in a more personal way, yet Matthew Cooper's frantic calls from outside saved her.

"Dr. Mike, Dr. Mike!" The door flew open and the fair-haired eight-year-old boy appeared on the threshold. "It's Ma! She don't wake up!"

Michaela was immediately on her feet, grabbing her medical bag. Already on her way to the door, she glanced over her shoulder apologizing, "If you'll excuse me."

She didn't hear Sully's "Sure" anymore. She didn't see the perplexed look on his face either. Sully wasn't bewildered because she just left him and Abigail standing in the middle of the room. What he didn't understand was why she suddenly acted so formally. Questioningly, he raised his eyebrows, looking at Abigail who assured him with an innocent blink, "I only tried to be her friend, just like ya asked me to do."

Sully, however, couldn't get rid of the feeling that this wasn't the truth.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! It might take me a little longer to post the next chapter because life is quite hectic at the moment, but it will come :)._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sully had waited for an opportunity to talk to Dr. Mike all week. Yet working as a farmhand, his free time was limited. He couldn't even help take Chief Black Kettle back to his village because Miss Olive needed him that night. With Peter not being able to work, the others had to do his job and thus Sully had even less time than usual. He had, however, managed to get to town twice but never met the doctor. The 'closed' sign at the clinic door told him it would be useless to knock. Obviously, she was very busy although he couldn't get rid of the feeling that she was avoiding him. He knew from the other men that she had been at the ranch in order to check on her patient. Everyone had seen her except him.

It was the same at the reservation. He split his rare free hours between courting Abigail and meeting his friends at the Indian village. The former he hadn't given up yet because he still didn't know whether he would have a chance with Dr. Mike at all. Anyway, he learned from Cloud Dancing that the Medicine Woman came regularly in order to check on Black Kettle. She even had begun to take care of the Cheyenne children, giving them vaccinations. Although he went to the Indians almost every day, Sully never met Michaela. Either she had just left or was expected later, when he had to be back at work. Yet he wasn't only suspicious about not seeing her; he didn't like that she ventured so far away from Colorado Springs on her own. It could be dangerous…

However, today Sully went to town, determined to wait as long as needed in order to finally meet her. His excuse was a book he held clutched in his hand, wanting to exchange it for a new one.

As usual, Abigail was at his side as soon as she spotted him, which was immediately when he turned onto the main road. Seeing her run towards him made guilt prick his conscious once again. He should be happy that such a beautiful woman was interested in him. She openly showed that she not only liked his company but also was ready to deepen their relationship. As she now eagerly dragged him towards the mercantile he wondered what was wrong with him… Daniel had called him a darn lucky guy before he left for Nevada.

As they passed Robert E. on their way, Sully thought nothing of it first yet a few moments later he stopped abruptly. Turning around he dropped Abigail's hand, informing her, "I'll be right back."

"Sully, where are ya going?" The impatience in her voice was not to miss but Sully already started towards the blacksmith who was carrying a few boards towards the clinic.

As he caught up with his friend, he touched his arm, preventing him from walking further. "Hey, Robert E., where're ya headin'?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Robert E. sighed; he didn't want to get between the front lines. He liked both, the doctor who had treated him as an equal right from the start and Sully who had offered his friendship without hesitation. However, he was in a difficult place now and decided to just face it.

"Sully," he acknowledged his friend with a nod before he explained, "Dr. Mike asked me ta make the bookshelf in her room." Anticipating the protest he added, looking in Abigail's direction, "I guess she knows ya're busy."

Joining the two men, Abby stated firmly towards the blacksmith, "Yes, he is." Then she looked up at Sully, pulling at his arm, "My ma has made your favorite stew; it'll get cold if we don't hurry."

As if he hadn't heard her, Sully continued looking at Robert E. not knowing what to think. Why would Dr. Mike want Robert E. to do _his_ job? Even though he wasn't sure whether she could have feelings for him as he had for her, she had agreed that they were friends… Having no answer, it didn't take longer than a moment until his temper rose. "Is she there?" he growled.

"No," Robert E. informed him, "she gave me the key."

"Alright," Sully made his decision, "Ya take the boards in and I'll make the shelf after supper." This way he could be finally sure he would meet her.

"Sully!" Abigail's tone was sharp. "Ya can't do that! What does this look like? People will think…"

"Abby, I don't care what people think. I promised to make her that shelf and so I'm gonna do it. That's final."

Yet Robert E. wasn't happy with this turn as well, "I don't know, Sully. Dr. Mike said…"

Sully, however, was determined now, "I've made the suggestion in the first place. I've made the plan and took the measurements, and I'll build it." Sensing the next objection he glared at Abigail, "I always keep my promises."

* * *

As it turned out, Charlotte Cooper wasn't sick but pregnant. Michaela could tell that the midwife was happy about this news; the new father wasn't equally pleased though. He had taken his family to this place because gold had been found close to Pike's Peak. Yet it wasn't enough for him to get rich and thus he had become bitter about everyone and everything. However, he grudgingly agreed to make sure that his wife would get the needed rest at least for one week in order to not endanger her or the baby's life. It was much harder to convince Charlotte to stay in bed but in the end she gave in because she knew enough about pregnancies that started with her symptoms and ended with a miscarriage.

Of course Michaela promised to take care of the pregnant ladies of the area. This way she could get to know more potential patients yet even more important was that her mind would be occupied. She didn't want to think anymore about a man who had kissed her but courted another woman. How could she have misjudged him so profoundly? She had thought he was a kind character, someone who could be trusted…

Since still only a few people came to see her at the clinic, she was happy to ride around, getting her bearings. She especially liked to be at the reservation. No one there had a problem with the fact that she was a woman doctor, and since every Cheyenne knew that she had saved their chief's life, the white color of her skin wasn't important either.

She was glad that she had been able to avoid Sully again this afternoon, and she sure wouldn't see him tonight. Everyone who didn't sleep in town had usually already left at this hour and thus she was quite relaxed when she approached the clinic after taking Bear to the stable for the night. Hearing hammering from inside of the house she smiled because it meant that her shelves would be done very soon and she didn't have to circle the piles of books on the floor of her room any longer.

Her eyes sparkled when she hurried up the stairs. Since the noise from inside would swallow her knock anyway, she simply opened the door. "Good evening, Robert E.! Thank you… Oh…"

The ability to speak left her momentarily as she recognized the man that turned around by the sound of her voice. All week she had told herself that she wouldn't have problems with seeing Sully as a mere acquaintance, and she was already about to believe it. Yet meeting him so unexpectedly with her guard down woke a myriad of emotions inside of her. His features were already as familiar to her as if she knew him all her life, and she instantly had this feeling of being safe with him again. This thought brought her memory back though and after a short embarrassment, anger won the upper hand.

Yet she had no chance to voice it for the squeaking of the entrance announced someone's arrival. "Michaela!" It was Hank and hearing the urge in his voice she dropped her intention of telling Sully that she didn't want to see him again.

"Excuse me," she said instead and was already out of the door when the barkeeper continued barking from downstairs, "Where the hell have ya been? Clarice is spittin' blood again…"

Sully didn't see Michaela again that night. Assuming she sat vigil at her patient's bed he left the clinic two hours later, still not knowing why Michaela had changed so abruptly when she was around him.

* * *

Sliding off his horse, Daniel squinted his eyes and looked across the horizon at the sight greeting him. He couldn't help but smile feeling in a sense as if he had come home. As a child he'd never had a home to speak of and though he felt no real desire to put down roots in Colorado Springs, he did consider it a home of sorts. He reached down and touched the earth, the earth that had been so good to him. The earth that gave him the silver he had desired. To think that only a few years ago he'd slept on this hard land, dreaming of what it would be like to never be hungry or have to worry about money again. As he stood, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The fir trees that grew in the woods left a sweet smell in the air that filled his very being.

Placing his foot in the stirrup he lifted his other leg and swung it over the horse's back. With a gentle click of his tongue, he lightly flicked the reins and the horse began a slow walk towards the approaching ranch. The thought of seeing Sully again after so long was overwhelming. Just as this place was a sort of home for him, Sully was his family, like a brother. He couldn't help but wonder how things were going with him and Abigail. When he left Colorado Springs, he had wanted Sully to come with him. If he had then, he too would have struck it rich. Yet Sully had stayed believing he'd found true love. Daniel was more skeptical that true love actually existed, having never met a woman who stirred his heart to anything deeper than a sense of lust. He didn't know that was about to change.

As he neared the ranch, he slowed the horse down once again, taking in each sight and smell. The distant figure of his friend was visible from this angle and he smiled to himself. Digging his heels into the animal's side, he quickly crossed the distance separating the two.

"Sully! Sully!" he called out as he rode.

With a shake of his head, Sully looked up smiling as well when he finally made out the approaching figure. "Daniel?" he asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a friend come for a visit?" He slid down from his mount as he asked and clasped Sully on the back. "It's good to see ya."

"Good to see you too. I just wasn't expecting ya. Thought ya were pretty busy with the silver mine and all."

Daniel shrugged his shoulders as he moved away from his friend. "I sold it." He was trying not to sound as if he was gloating. Sully, who tried to believe the best about everyone, didn't even notice but simply smiled.

"It's what ya always wanted – to strike it big. How does it feel?"

"Hard to believe sometimes. I mean after all those years of struggling – half the time not knowing when we'd get out next meal." Sully nodded, knowing only too well what his friend was referring to. "I ain't ever got to worry about that again." Sully held out his hand in congratulations and Daniel shook it with a wide grin on his face. "Been thinking what I want to do now. Thought maybe I tried your route and settle down with some girl." He winked as he spoke as if it was a joke.

Sully shook his head and sighed audibly, confused about things with Michaela more than ever. At first he'd tried to ignore her distance but he could no longer think it was only a coincidence. After last night he was sure now that she was avoiding him on purpose. In the back of his mind he still thought that Abby had said something to upset her but she adamantly denied it.

Daniel noticed the tenseness in his friend's face and could tell something was bothering him. "You and Abby still together?"

"Yeah," Sully assured him a little too quickly.

Daniel looked at him questioningly. "And everything's alright?"

With a shrug of his shoulders, Sully turned away not wanting to talk or think about Michaela at the moment and knowing any second her name would break forth from his lips. "I think it's just different than I imagined."

A joking laugh escaped Daniel's mouth. "Hard to be tied down isn't?" Sully wanted to shake his head. It wasn't the tied down part he minded in the least. He just wanted to be tied down to someone else. "Ain't gonna catch no woman getting her claws in me."

"When it happens, ya ain't in control." Sully's voice was no more than a whisper. "Ya ain't got a choice about how to feel."

Daniel wasn't paying attention though, turning to the side already to look across the fenced in area at the cattle. "Olive make a run recently?"

"Yeah. These gonna leave soon too. Headed for Chicago where they're bringing a good price right now."

"Maybe I'll get into ranching," Daniel conjectured. "I mean don't wanna get bored sittin' around and countin' my money." Sully rolled his eyes and shook his head but laughed glad to have his friend around again. "Think I'll go see Cloud Dancin' this afternoon, you want to come with me?"

Sully thought for a moment before he replied, "Not right away, I got some business to attend to in town first." He knew now more than ever that he had to see Michaela, had to make her talk to him.

"Business?" Daniel looked at him suspiciously, wondering what was going on with his friend.

"Got to stop by and see the new doctor." He was vague on purpose.

"Doctor? Colorado Springs got a doctor?"

"Yeah and she's real good," Sully said thinking nothing of it.

"She?" Daniel acted as if he was chocked on something as he asked. "Ya got a woman doctor?"

Sully nodded. "And she's willin' to treat the Cheyenne."

With amusement in his eyes, Daniel pursued his lips. "Well I suppose she can't be all bad then." They exchanged a smile, neither knowing how this afternoon would begin to change things.

* * *

Daniel was eager to get to the reservation and didn't wait until Sully returned from town. When he arrived he felt as welcome as always and spoke to a few of the braves he knew, keeping an eye out for Cloud Dancing as he made his way through the teepees. He wasn't sure what first caught his attention – her shape or the color of her hair. Perhaps it was both. For just as he rounded the corner of one of the larger Cheyenne dwellings, Michaela came into sight. The sun hit her hair, rebounding off and almost blinding him. She was so petite and perfectly shaped, Daniel thought to himself. He'd never quite seen her equal. He felt heady as he watched her, never putting together the fact that this was the doctor Sully had spoken of. Slowly he wandered over to where she stood as he noticed Cloud Dancing at her side.

"Daniel? Ha ho." Cloud Dancing held out his forearm and Daniel grasped it tightly. "This is a surprise."

Daniel nodded smiling. "I thought I'd come home – see what's going on around here. I sold my silver mine."

Cloud Dancing gave a slight nod but said no more. He had never agreed with Daniel's choice of profession but he knew that it wasn't his decision to make. Still he was glad that he'd influenced Sully to give up mining and he was glad to hear Daniel was no longer a part of it either. "It's good to see you. Does Sully know you're here?"

"Yeah, stopped by the ranch first. Actually he's on his way here. Just had to go to town first, running a few errands. And I think he need to stop in on that new lady doctor before he comes." He said it almost distastefully noticing the way Cloud Dancing's face changed as he spoke. A light laugh escaped the medicine man's mouth as he looked over at the doctor to see if she was offended.

Michaela wiped her hands on her apron and turned to face the guest smiling. She'd always thought that it would be best to meet such prejudice with sweetness as to totally disarm the person. "I'm Dr. Quinn," she said proffering a now clean hand.

Daniel almost chocked on his own tongue as things became clear to him. "But… ah… oh… pleased to meet you ma'am," he finally managed, his cheeks turning redder and redder. "I didn't mean anything by my words. It's just…."

Turning back to her patient, a small Cheyenne child, Michaela brushed it off. "Don't worry. I know that woman doctors aren't very common."

"No they ain't," Daniel replied and then instantly caught himself. "Aren't."

Michaela smiled approvingly at his self-correction and apology, glad for these moments of distraction. She welcomed any distraction because when there was no work to do, she felt as if she couldn't breathe, her heart breaking within her. Seeing Sully again the night before had thrown her off balance again. Logically she told herself this was silly. She barely knew Sully but her heart would not listen to her. Her heart wanted what it could not have but she would master it eventually. All she could do was hope that Sully wouldn't show up here before she finished. She didn't want to have to face him again.

While Michaela dealt with her own heart issues, Daniel felt his strangely awaken. All of his talk to Sully just an hour ago was forgotten. This woman, he thought to himself, was a real woman. The kind that made you want to get down on your knees and promise to do anything. Looking at her was like staring into the sun after spending most of the day in the dark mine. She was a ray of light that he never wanted to let go of. Believing that Sully was firmly attached to Abby, he began to make plans of his own. He wouldn't be so quick to leave Colorado Springs after all, not now that there was a reason to hang around.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Although Sully and Daniel had spent the biggest part of the last few days together, neither did notice that the friend's emotions were in turmoil. Since the moment he had first seen her, Daniel's thoughts were occupied with Dr. Mike. On their way back to the ranch that afternoon he first saw her, he had carefully tried to get as much information about this woman as he could from Sully. If he had been thinking straight, he would have noticed that his friend talked a lot more than usual as he spoke about her. All that Daniel heard was that there wasn't a man in the doctor's life; that she was all alone out here and had struggled to be acknowledged by the townsfolk. If he hadn't already fallen for her, his compassionate heart would have wanted to protect her after hearing her story.

Of course he had given Sully a hand at the ranch, but the next day he went to the reservation at the time he expected to meet her there, yet learned from Cloud Dancing that the medicine woman's schedule fluctuated. Since he had no responsibilities, Daniel just waited until she arrived and made sure that she arrived safely back at town afterwards. The next day he did the same and had finally dared to ask for more. _"When'll I see ya again?_" he had wondered and on her puzzled look he instantlymade the suggestion himself_, "Will ya be at church on Sunday?"_

"_I should be," _she had replied, still an astonished expression on her face. Misinterpreting this as shyness he had added full of hope_, "We could meet afterwards…"_

"If there is no emergency," was her response and he took it as agreement to his invitation.

Now he and Sully were on their way to the mercantile where he would try to get some help with the food for the picnic, and he was sure his friend would be happy to meet Abigail again.

Yet Sully had different plans; the first thing he wanted to do was see Michaela. He needed to know why she had avoided him all week, making him feel more miserable from day to day. Adding to the uproar of his feelings was that Abigail tried her best to be nice to him, even visited him one evening at the ranch. He really should be happy, but somehow a knot had formed in the pit of his stomach that was only growing.

As they were passing the clinic now, he turned as to look at the door. He took in a deep breath; no 'Closed' sign was hanging there.

As soon as Daniel pulled the horses to halt in front of the mercantile, Sully jumped down onto the soil, turning as to leave in the blacksmith's direction.

"Where ya goin'?" Daniel asked in bewilderment.

"Seein' Robert E," was all Sully responded, knowing he couldn't tell his true destination, and was already on his way.

Michaela had heard the wagon and seen how Sully bent his neck as to look at her door. He would knock soon, that she was certain of. Yet she simply couldn't face him. Only thinking his name brought the feeling of his lips on hers back and she knew this was wrong. His heart belonged to Abigail Bray; she had seen them together a few times, always making sure that she herself was out of sight though. Michaela felt even worse since last night. Miss Bray had come and brought her some dinner after she had treated her mother in the afternoon, assuring how thankful they were to have her in town.

Grabbing her medical bag, Michaela hurried in order to leave the clinic through the backdoor. Yet she had barely locked it from the outside and turned as if she had somewhere to be, when someone bumped into her. Startled, she gasped as two strong hands gripped her arms, steadying her.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. However, looking up she paled, meeting Sully's blue eyes.

For a moment she wasn't able to look away and she realized that she had fooled herself all week. She couldn't deny her feelings.

"Ya alright?" Hearing his concern was too much to bear and she quickly assured, trying to step away, "I'm fine."

Yet during this unguarded second Sully had recognized the longing turning into sadness that consumed her. It made his heart ache as well. Although he loosened his grip, he didn't let go of her yet, tenderly saying, "Ya don't have to lie when ya're around me."

This was her undoing, but as soon as she felt the tears rising, she averted her eyes, saying quietly, "I better go, Sully."

Yet he wasn't willing to let her and implored, with his voice getting hoarse, "Talk to me, please."

Although she only whispered her response, not angry but rather admitting her defeat, her next words hit him like a punch in the stomach. "You should go, too. I'm sure Abigail is waiting for you."

Now, that he finally knew that she shared his feelings, he watched her walking away, feeling as helpless as she did.

Abigail, however, was excited. As soon as Daniel told her mother his request, she knew what to do. Knowing that she had to be careful as to not give away her true motives, she joined the two of them at the counter suggesting as if concerned for her mother's health. "Wouldn't it be easier if you prepared only one picnic basket, Ma?"

"Sure," Maude was puzzled, "But didn't you say that you and Sully… and there's no one who could help Daniel…"

"It's alright, Ma," Abigail smiled at her reassuringly before she turned towards Sully's friend who already saw his plan crashed. "We'll just go all four together. This will be fun and makes it easier for you, Daniel. With me and Sully around Dr. Mike won't be so shy for she already knows us."

Expectantly she looked at the blond-haired man before her, hoping he would agree. This way the doctor would finally see whom Sully really cared for. She would hold his hand, maybe even kiss him and things would be settled for once and for all.

"Ya sure Sully won't mind?" Daniel sounded insecure, not wanting to meddle with his friend's affairs. Despite his being busy with thinking about Dr. Mike, he had noticed that Sully didn't use every free minute to go and see Abigail. Yet before he could explore this thought further, Abigail took his hand, squeezing it.

"Sure I'm sure," she paused a moment for the effect before she painted the picture she knew Daniel was dreaming of, "Maybe ya can even start courting her just like Sully did with me after our first picnic."

Eventually warming up to the idea, Daniel at last nodded, "Alright; sounds good to me."

Hank, standing at a shelf at the far end of the store, grinned but kept his opinion to himself. They all were utter fools; Daniel because he actually thought he had a chance with Michaela and Abigail because she believed her little game would work. Well, if Sully stayed the idiot he was so far, she actually might succeed. This, however, was still no reason for the saloon owner to say anything; he loved to be the silent observer.

­­­­­

* * *

Daniel smiled widely as he approached Michaela after church, excited about the picnic that afternoon. While returning the smile, Michaela was distracted. She'd not given much thought to this afternoon, thinking it was only a friendly gesture on Daniel's part. Yet she couldn't ignore the looks that he continued to throw in her direction or the fact that he was more dressed up than he'd ever been before. Still that was the least of her concerns at the moment as she had spotted Sully's figure crossing the bridge into the meadow, approaching the church. Again she felt the familiar churn of her stomach, that tightening feeling in her chest that made her want to hide.

"So, where will we go?" she asked Daniel before he had a chance to greet her.

"Oh, we just need to wait for Sully and Abby, then you'll see."

"Sully and Abby?" Michaela's face went pale as she asked, a sort of horror settling in her chest.

"Abby and I thought it would be fun if we all went on a picnic together."

Michaela cringed inwardly and began to instantly think of reasons to beg out of the afternoon. She wanted to lie but her conscious wouldn't permit it. Swallowing the bile in the back of her throat, she came to a sudden conclusion. There was no possibility of avoiding Abigail or Sully if she remained in Colorado Springs. Sooner or later she would have to accept that fact and it might as well be sooner. While it still hurt, she knew realistically that hurt would lessen. After all, part of the hurt was the fact that she still held onto some sort of hope in her heart. Being with the two of them would remind her to let go of that hope, to not think about Sully in those terms. With this in mind, she managed to semi-convince herself that this afternoon would be good for her.

Abigail approached from the side, beaming. "Hey Dr. Mike. Isn't it a wonderful day for a picnic?"

Michaela forced a smile and nodded. "We couldn't ask for better weather."

"Abby?" The voice of Sully caused them both to turn.

"Where were you?" Abby started almost immediately. "Why weren't you in church? You said you would be able to make it."

Sully shook his head looking past Abigail to the lady doctor. "I had some work that I needed to do." His eyes bore into Michaela, who was discreetly looking away pretending to give the two of them privacy when really she feared that if Sully looked into her eyes, he would see her feelings once again.

"Ya ready to go?" Sully sounded forlorn as he asked Abigail rather than cheerful.

"Yes," she began, "we're just waiting for Daniel."

"Daniel?" Sully looked at her, eyebrows raised as he asked. "Daniel's coming?"

"Daniel and Michaela," she replied quickly. "A double date."

Michaela's eye quickly flew up, wide in surprise. A date? Is that what Daniel thought, that this was a date? The first thought that went through her mind was to tell Sully that it wasn't but then she realized that it didn't matter to him. She turned to find Daniel who was already off readying the wagon, knowing that what really mattered right now was that Daniel didn't think of this as a date. Daniel was a very nice man but she wasn't ready to be courted by anyone especially as she still battled feelings for Sully. At some point this afternoon, she would make sure he understood.

Sully, who had felt optimistic at the thought of spending an afternoon in the doctor's presence, was disarmed by this turn of events. He hadn't noticed Daniel's obsession with Michaela, his own personal emotions preoccupying his thoughts all week. A white hot anger bubbled up inside of him now at the thought of Michaela with another man. It made no difference that it was his best friend in the whole world, the man he considered his brother. He looked between the two of them, noticing Michaela's downcast face and reddened cheeks. It was her expression that kept him from picking a fight with Daniel right that moment. Sully was not so blinded by his own emotion that he couldn't see she was upset by Abby's words as well. He had to talk to her, to make her understand and it had to happen this afternoon.

The ride out to the creek where they would eat was tense but only Sully and Michaela understood the tenseness completely. Michaela did everything in her power to avoid looking at Sully, choosing to sit on the buckboard next to Daniel. Meanwhile Sully sat with Abby in the back of the wagon and barely took his eyes off the doctor, hoping that any moment she would turn around to talk to them. Sully wanted to see her eyes once more, to relive the thought that she still harbored some sort of feelings for him.

Abigail chattered on nonstop mostly repeating gossip she'd heard in the store. Continually throughout the ride she moved closer and closer to Sully. Her intention was to have him wrap his arm around her shoulders, something she'd dreamed of many times. Yet she realized where his eyes were fixed and it was driving her into a heated frenzy. When Daniel finally stopped the wagon at the picnic spot, Sully was jarred out of his stupor as he felt Abby's hand pressed against his.

"Sully?"

"Hmm."

"We're here." He nodded and began to rise, assisting Abby to do the same. He moved to the back of the wagon and jumped over the side letting go of Abby's hand in the process. Then he turned to help her down, his eyes concentrating on the couple in front. Daniel's hands were around Michaela's waist a little too long for his liking.

Lunch continued like this, Daniel and Abigail carrying the majority of the conversation. Michaela ate everything on her plate mostly so she wouldn't have to talk. Sully on the other hand barely picked at his food, his eyes wandering to Michaela over and over again. Daniel was oblivious to any of this and smiled often at the lady doctor, thinking the afternoon was going splendidly. As soon as she had finished her plate, Abby suggested to Sully that they take a walk and give the other two time to talk. Yet even their time alone was unsatisfying to her. Sully was quiet and preoccupied, forgetting to take her hand or even hold a pace that was suitable to her. Over and over Abby sighed loudly and pouted, but Sully did not notice.

When they returned to the picnic spot, they found everything packed up already. Daniel was loading things into the wagon and explained that Michaela was down the bank at the creek washing off the dishes. Without a word, Sully turned in that direction only thinking of a chance to speak to her alone. By the time Abby noticed that he'd slipped away, he was out of sight.

Sully made out her form almost immediately but hesitated as he stood close by behind a tree watching her. He felt his stomach twist uncomfortably but knew it was now or never. As he took a step forward, he snapped a twig in two.

Michaela turned quickly at the sharp sound to see who was behind her. "Who's there?"

"Michaela, it's me," Sully replied stepping around the tree to be seen clearly now. The use of her given name stirred something deep inside and she outwardly blushed and cringed at the same moment. Michaela turned back to what she was doing, ignoring the approaching footsteps and hoping that he would turn back. When he knelt at her side and reached for one of the dishes, she closed her eyes and steadied herself with her hand on a nearby rock. Noticing that she was unbalanced Sully caught her arm in his hand. The touch was too much for her and she stood to move away from him.

"Please don't touch me," she whispered.

Sully followed her movements, determined to speak to her even though she was obviously reluctant. "Michaela… please talk to me."

There was no reply at first but he saw her shoulders slump. "Why? There's nothing to say."

"But what happened..."

"Was a mistake. Something that never should have happened. We were caught up in the good news and excitement of the moment, that's all."

Sully wanted to grab her and make her look at him. To hear her say that the most poignant moment of his life was a mistake hurt him deeply. Again anger rose in his chest. "Michaela!" His voice was harsh resounding off the rocks and hills. It accomplished his objective making Michaela turn to face him. Yet there was not the pained expression of the day before but rather anger evident on her face. "I'm sorry," he whispered wishing he could take back his harsh tone.

Michaela glared at him as all the sorrow of the past few days kindled quickly into anger. Sully had no right to continue to tease her like this, to continue to act as if he wanted something with her. Abigail Bray was still on his arm, yet he was down here with her. "Leave me alone," she said vehemently, "and do please remember that you're courting Abigail Bray." With that she hitched up her skirts, and moved quickly away from Sully. With each step the anger rose and she knew she would need to leave the picnic immediately if she was to control her emotions.

"Daniel," she called taking him by surprise.

He looked up, frightened by her tone and grew worried as he noticed her pale demeanor. "Are you alright?"

"I don't feel very well."

Moving back and forth frantically, Daniel crossed to her. "What should I do?" he asked feeling helpless.

"I'll be fine, Daniel," she assured him. "But if you would take me back to town?"

"Certainly." He looked over at Abby who was beaming at the chance to be alone with Sully. "I'll unhitch one of the horses for you and Sully so ya won't have to walk or I could come back."

Michaela saw her chance in Daniel's offer. "Actually if you'd unhitch one for me Daniel… I'll ride back to town."

"I wouldn't want you to go alone, especially if you aren't feeling well."

Michaela, however, instantly countered him and eventually Daniel gave in, unhitching the horse for her and letting her go even though he regretted every moment of it.

-------------------------------------------

Michaela moved around the inside of the clinic rehashing the events of the day. Part of her regretted pushing Sully away though she knew that it was the right thing to do. The desire to be loved by a man, really loved, was strong but she worked at banishing these thoughts from her mind. Besides she still had Daniel to deal with. Her quick exit from the picnic meant that she hadn't time to speak with him. The past days made sense now though – Daniel's constant presence and helpfulness. While Michaela was flattered, she felt nothing for Daniel like she did for Sully and she knew it would be wrong to lead him on. Vowing to speak to him as soon as possible, she lit the first oil lamp as dusk began to descend on Colorado Springs.

The knock at the door took her off guard but she opened, thinking perhaps it was Hank. He seemed to come under the cover of darkness often when he needed her help. Michaela wasn't sure if this was for her benefit or his own. Yet when she opened the door, Daniel stood there instead of the long haired barkeep.

"Daniel?"

He stepped out of the growing shadow and towards the light of the clinic. "I wanted to stop by and check on ya," he said nervously, taking off his hat as he spoke. "I was awfully worried about ya this afternoon."

"It's very nice of you to check on me but really, I'm fine. I'm sorry I worried you."

"I don't mind," he replied quickly as he shuffled his feet. "Fact is, I'd like to start courtin' ya."

"Oh Daniel." Michaela looked on him with pity, giving a little shake of her head. She had no choice but to deal with things now and she wasn't exactly relieved like she thought she should have been. "Will you come in?"

Taking it as a positive sign, the young man stepped inside closing the clinic door behind him. In the shadows lurked another figure though, one who'd listened intently to the entire conversation. He had heard Michaela's words but not seen her expression or body movements. Sully stepped forward and touched his hand to the clinic door feeling the hope drain from his body. Whether or not Michaela still had feelings for him no longer mattered. He'd been replaced.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Michaela took a deep breath as she heard the clinic door close. The sound of Daniel's feet on the floorboards reverberated through the silent room. She turned to face him, ready to explain why she couldn't agree to him courting her but Daniel was faster. Ever since his words were spoken outside on the porch, he grew more and more nervous.

"Ya need a sitting room," he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, his eyes roaming the examination room.

Michaela was taken off guard. "What?"

Fidgeting with his hat in his hands, he explained, "Just thinkin' ya don't have a place to receive company – ya need a sittin' room."

"Oh, well, I don't have much company," Michaela replied quietly.

"But if someone was to court ya…" Daniel trailed off, looking up at her with hope.

"About that… Daniel, I'm not sure that I'm the sort of person…" She raised her head noticing that he stared moony eyed at her.

It was as if he hadn't heard her, as he asked, "Michaela, can I call you Michaela?"

"I suppose that would be alright." She frowned uncomfortably though and tried to speak again only to find that Daniel cut her off once more.

He had finally summoned up the courage to say what he wanted her to know, hoping she would return his feelings at least a bit, "Michaela, I think I love you."

The words hung in the quiet room, Michaela's eyes growing larger as a gasp escaped her mouth. The look that Daniel was giving her added to the panic growing inside of her. What had she done to make him feel this way? He was a nice man and she never intended to hurt him. However, she knew she had to set him straight before he got stuck in his feeling for her… as she was in hers for Sully. "Daniel, I don't feel that way towards you," she began gently.

Daniel smiled and stepped closer, capturing her upper arm in his hand. "That's alright," he said softly. "In time…"

Michaela sighed, feeling helpless. Stepping back from him so that he lost contact with her, her tone became more insistent. "Daniel, I'm very flattered but I simply don't have such feelings for you."

His face contorted for a moment. "Oh." Not knowing what else to add he wondered, "Is there someone else?"

This was an unexpected question for her and she feared that too much showed on her face. "I," she stumbled over her words trying to figure out what to say. "It's not… I …"

His voice held an almost suspicious tone as he asked, "Who is it? Do I know him?"

Michaela suddenly felt as if the room was closing around her. "Daniel, please."

Yet now it was he being insistent, "I just wanna know. I know it's not my business, but I just… have to know."

Michaela's heart cringed inwardly, Sully's name already on her lips. She knew she wouldn't say it but she also felt that it would be freeing to admit to someone the pain she carried around. "There's no one," she whispered, denying herself comfort once more.

Daniel combed his mind for anyone he had seen her with as Michaela spoke. Suddenly, the scales fell off Daniel's eyes and then he knew it. For the first time he saw the afternoon picnic clearly. The tension was suddenly explainable, Sully's disappearance made sense. He felt stupid for not seeing it sooner. "Sully."

It wasn't a question and Michaela wasn't about to affirm his words. Instead she turned to the side. "Don't be ridiculous. Sully is courting Abby."

"Supposed to be." Inside, Daniel felt a small flicker of anger rage, partially because he could see the hurt on Michaela's face and partly because he was jealous that Sully had gained some foothold on Michaela's heart.

"I'm sorry," Michaela said gently, completely disarming Daniel. "I don't mean to hurt you."

"Oh, you haven't." He was lying, too. "I mean we barely know each other."

Michaela could see that he wasn't telling the truth, but she refrained from trying to push through the deception. Instead she turned, leaning towards him and gave him a brief hug. "I want to be your friend."

"Yes, friends." Daniel nodded, completely defeated now, wanting to have her back in his arms. "Well, I should go."

The guilt Michaela felt seeing the hurt on his face put a lump in her throat and she only whispered, "Good night, Daniel."

"Night, Michaela," he at last replied almost longingly, moving towards the door slowly. His heart still hoped that she would call him back at any moment, having changed her mind.

She didn't speak though, waiting for Daniel to leave the clinic. Hot tears welled up in her eyes and as the door closed she let them fall freely. This was going to be much harder than she ever conceived. How could she end up in such a mess of emotions? For the first time since arriving in Colorado Springs, she seriously considered going back to Boston.

* * *

With all his hopes dashed, Daniel had gone straight to the ranch, barely registering that Sully wasn't in their room. Actually, he was glad that he wasn't there, unsure if he could face him at the moment. This guy had two women yearning for him, while he had nothing for himself. What was it that they saw in Sully he didn't have? His friend hadn't even noticed Abigail's interest; it was thanks to him that he could court her now.

Lying on his back, with his forearm on his brow, Daniel stared at the ceiling. What had Sully done to put that hurt in Michaela's eyes? If he only had retuned to Colorado sooner… But there was no use of dwelling on this now. Without admitting it, Michaela had been clear about her feelings, not for him but for Sully. Friends… she wanted them to be friends, but this wasn't enough for him. Well, at least he was allowed to call her Michaela, a privilege that Sully didn't share… yet.

Daniel was sure that he wouldn't be able to endure seeing her with another man, so the best would be to leave this place as soon as possible. Until his departure he would only alternate between the ranch and the reservation, making sure to meet the doctor as rarely as he could. With this resolve he eventually fell into a fitful sleep, waking up in the morning to the sound of someone chopping wood.

Sully put all his despair and frustration in the swing of the axe, making the blade hit the wood with much more force than necessary. He hadn't slept one second but restlessly roamed around all night. Not only had his legs wandered in circles, his thoughts did the same. He should have talked to Dr. Mike sooner; if he had, Daniel would have never had a chance. But now it was too late and all he could do was concentrate on courting Abigail. Although, this would mean seeing his best friend together with the woman he knew was right for _him_. He wasn't sure if he could live with that. On the other hand, he could move somewhere else, leaving everything behind. Here on the frontier he could easily find another job. However, this wouldn't only mean missing his real chance to have a family but also losing contact with his Cheyenne friends… He couldn't live with that either.

Suddenly someone stepped between him and the low standing morning sun, casting a shadow over the tree stump where he had just placed the next piece of wood to chop. Glancing up, he saw Daniel leaning against a trunk across from him with his arms crossed, watching him.

"Ya standin' in my light," he huffed, raising his arm with the axe again as to split the wood with even more force than before.

The noise he made almost swallowed Daniel's reply, "And you in my way."

The fact that he gained a response at all, made Sully's temper rise instantly. He dropped his tool, not caring where it landed, and closed the short distance between them, scowling. "Shouldn't ya be in town, courtin' the doctor?" he growled.

"Shouldn't you be there, courtin' Abby?" Daniel shot back.

Barely able to contain his frustration any longer, Sully almost yelled, "That's none of your business!"

Only now did it occur to Daniel that Sully couldn't know about him talking to Michaela, least of all that he asked for her agreement about courting her. Unless…

"Ya spyin' on her?" he asked, not wanting to believe his conclusion. "Or visitin' her, givin' her false hope?" he extended his accusation, remembering the hurt he had seen on her face as he mentioned Sully's name.

"I ain't spying," Sully replied in disgust, taking one step away from Daniel. "I'm her friend, only makin' sure that she's safe."

Hearing that, Daniel's temper rose as well. Giving a brief huff he reiterated, "Her friend… What a fine friend ya are!"

"I am," Sully insisted, "And you have no right to show up here with all your money and think ya can just come and court her!"

"Well, I have news for ya: that's none of _your_ business!" The vein on his temple started to swell as Daniel felt the sting of Michaela's rejection again, yelling now, too. "And if it makes ya happy… she ain't agreed to us courtin'. She can't, because of you!"

Sully turned away so Daniel couldn't see his expression, "She said that?"

Daniel, however, could easily read the smile in his friend's tone. Gripping his shoulder as to make Sully face him again, he hissed, "Ya think that's funny?"

It was as if Daniel's touch set free all the pent up tension inside of Sully. This was the man who had given him the worst night of his life! Jerking around, he threw his fist forward, hitting his friend's lips with so much force that it sprung open, instantly starting to bleed.

"Are ya crazy?" Anger and hurt momentarily blocked Daniel's reason as his first reaction was to raise his fist as well. The well aimed blow hit Sully above the eyebrow with enough force to send blood cascading down his cheek.

"Stop it!" Michaela's voice cracked as she shouted causing both men to freeze mid-move before they slowly turned in her direction, lowering their arms.

Michaela had hoped she would be able to avoid meeting both, Daniel and Sully. However, she could pay no heed to her personal affairs when it came to her patients, and Mr. Thomas still needed her attention. That was why she came out here this morning. She had tethered Bear to a post close to the entrance and walked the rest of the way. She had heard the sounds of the axe and later the angry voices. She wanted to take another path so she wouldn't have to meet them but at this moment, she saw them fighting and then the blood. Now she didn't have a choice anymore.

When she reached them, she quickly judged the injuries. Finding that they needed equal treatment, she ordered them to sit down. Hesitantly, both complied. While Sully went back to the stump where he had chopped the wood, taking a seat there, Daniel simply sat down where he stood. He suddenly felt as if he had lost everything - his friend, the woman he would have loved with all his heart, his future.

Without giving an explanation, Michaela first tended to him. Right now she was too angry with Sully; she had heard how he told Daniel that he had no right to court her and the following argument as well. Taking a deep breath as to calm her emotions, she at last crouched down next to Daniel, carefully examining his lower lip. "I'm afraid this will need a few stitches," she informed him.

For Sully, it was torture watching Michaela treat Daniel. Each touch looked like a loving avowal rather than a professional assessment. Soon he found his anger sending him over the edge again. He abruptly rose as to leave yet the doctor sensed his movement. "Sit down," she said sternly without even turning as to look at him, "You will need stitches, too."

"It's nothin'", Sully replied not budging, "I just need some water to clean my face."

"Fine, if you want to risk an infection and possibly a scar." Michaela tried her best to sound indifferent yet Daniel recognized the hurt in her eyes again. After all, she was close enough to him so she couldn't hide it. He wanted to yell at the man he once considered his best friend but knew that this would make Sully leave for sure.

"Ya don't trust her judgment?" he at last asked the retreating figure, knowing that these were the only words to stop him. Muttering something indiscernible under his breath, Sully turned back towards the tree stump, sitting down again with a huff.

Silence fell between the three persons, only interrupted by some small sounds that escaped Daniel when Michaela pulled the needle through his flesh.

"Done," she eventually stated, looking Daniel straight in the eyes for the first time that morning. "I'm sorry," she whispered and he knew she meant more than the pain she had just caused him by sewing him up.

He attempted a smile but winced instead. Soothingly laying her hand on his shoulder she softly advised, "It would be good for you to get some rest. And please, keep the area as clean and dry as possible."

Interpreting their gesturing and Michaela's silently spoken words as an intimate conversation Sully straightened, anger welling up inside of him again. He was taken aback though when Michaela turned and shot him a look full of ire. Frozen in place by her gaze, he watched as her eyes now followed Daniel to the house where they shared a room.

Although he should have known it, he wasn't prepared for the angry words she spoke when she approached him. "How dare you warn Daniel off of me?"

"How dare he ask to court ya? He's only here for a few days…" he defended his action but Michaela cut him off, reiterating one of his lines from earlier.

"That's none of your business!" Seeing that she had hit him she added, feeling the strange urge to hurt him as much as he had hurt her, "You are courting Abigail Bray, remember? Nothing that concerns me has anything to do with you!"

Hearing her own statement, Michaela lost it, all the emotional stress finally overwhelming her, realizing that she had now managed to lose her only friend at this place.

Although she bent her head down so Sully couldn't watch her face, he had seen her eyes suddenly brimming with tears. Instantly softening, he acted on his instincts. Cupping her face in his hands he tenderly lifted it. Noticing a wet trail down her cheek, he kissed it away until his mouth eventually found hers.

As if under hypnosis, Michaela relaxed as he pulled her close while his lips gently, softly moved over hers. Only when she smelled the blood did she catch herself. Oddly enough, her anger was gone when she stepped out of his embrace. She felt only tiredness, as she simply advised him to sit down again.

For a few moments neither of them spoke while Michaela started her treatment. Sully was still simply speechless, his emotions running wild. Her sad voice brought him back to reality though.

"Why are you doing this, Sully? What do you want from me?"

Puzzled, he wondered, "What do ya mean – want from you?"

Michaela briefly considered him whether he really was this clueless or if it was part of his act. Deciding that she didn't have anything more to lose, she explained, "Why do you want me to think that you have feelings for me? There must be something that you want me to do for you…"

Astonished, Sully looked up so she had to stop sewing. "That's what ya think? I'm leadin' ya on? I'm doing this to get somethin' out of ya?"

Now it was Michaela's turn to be bewildered. "Well, you are courting Abigail Bray so you can't be interested in me. I've learned that lesson before…"

Sully suddenly felt terrible, realizing that he not only had hurt Michaela but Abby as well. No real man acted this way, keeping one woman to be on the safe side while trying to find out if his true love might be interested in him. Swallowing hard, he held Michaela's gaze as he promised, "It ain't right. I know that."

Michaela frowned. "We can't let this happen again. Perhaps it would be best if we stayed away from each other." She turned her face down as she spoke feeling the urge to cry again rising in her throat.

"No!" Sully's tone caused her to look up. "I need you," he whispered tenderly. "Ya don't understand. It's you I want."

Michaela half smiled at his words but still felt uncertain. "It is?"

Sully nodded, returning her smile. "Only you," he whispered pulling her close once more. "I'll talk to Abby as soon as I can." The words were spoken near her right ear and for the first time in days she felt true peace, unaware of the storm that was about to break.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As soon as Sully was done with his work that afternoon, he headed toward town. Rehearsing the words he would tell Abigail, his pace, however, grew slower the closer he came to the mercantile. He remembered how happy he had been when Abby had agreed for them to court. The look of pure joy on her face had made his heart swell and everything seemed to take its natural way. Now he was to tell her that they wouldn't have the future they both had dreamed of. For him, this was alright; his was even brighter now. But how would she feel? He cringed inwardly imagining her crying because of him. He had no choice though. He loved Michaela and owed Abigail the truth.  
With this thought on his mind, he eventually entered the mercantile only to find Loren alone there. However, now that he had screwed up the courage to act like a man, Sully was impatient to see the woman he was looking for. "Where's Abby?" he approached the older man who gave him one of his scowls, "Outta town, with her mother."

This was a difficulty Sully hadn't expected. Insecure about what to do he asked, "When will she be back?"

"Ya wanna walk around with her once again? Think ya make her happy this way?" Loren growled in response, convinced that his little girl deserved someone better than a simple farmhand.

"No, it's not that. I just have to talk to her."

Something in the young man's tone alerted Loren and he finally turned so as to look at him. Seeing the guilt on Sully's face, the store owner softened. His voice was full of hope when he asked, "'Cause of the doc?"

Sully nodded, "But please, I wanna tell her myself…"

"Sure," the change in Loren was astonishing. Smiling broadly now he advised, "Abby's in Manitou and'll be home tonight. Ya should come back then."

"Alright. Bye, Loren," and with that, Sully was already on the street again, striding over to the clinic.

There was no 'Closed' sign which meant Michaela was there. No one was waiting outside on the bench though and thus he hoped she wouldn't be busy at the moment. Knocking at the door he anxiously waited for her to respond and when he heard her clear voice calling, "Come in!" he didn't hesitate to enter the room.

"Hello, Sully, do you need anything?" Michaela instantly blushed; she hadn't been able to get him out of her mind all day and wondered if he had already talked to Abigail. Of course she didn't dare to ask him directly. Feeling foolish though, she wondered instead, "Where are you coming from?"

Standing before her by now, Sully took her hands in his and lifted them. After pressing his lips against her knuckles, he peered into her eyes, smiling, "From the store."

The relief Michaela felt was palpable when she asked, worried for the other woman, "Is everything alright with…"  
"No need ta worry," Sully cut her off, pulling her close. "Everythin' will be fine."

For a moment, Michaela allowed herself to savor the feeling of security in his arms. But then she loosened their embrace, making Sully wonder, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she assured, "But I still have to work, Sully. A patient might show up any moment…"

Grinning, Sully pulled her back, "Well, that patient isn't here yet."

Seeing the blue of his eye sparkle with joy and affection, Michaela couldn't help but smile back.

"Glad we agree," Sully murmured, searching her lips with his. Both were lost by the sensations this kiss awakened in them and thus neither noticed how Hank stopped in front of the clinic window, watching the couple with a smirk on his face.

……………………………………………..

The next morning one could tell that fall was approaching. There was a chill in the air that couldn't be ignored anymore. Adding to the cold temperature were rain and an unpleasant wind. Michaela was thankful that Mr. Bray had talked her into buying a leather coat from one of his catalogues. She had never worn one before and been somewhat skeptical, fearing the material would be too stiff or too heavy as to be comfortable. Yet in this case she didn't mind that she had been wrong. The coat was of light brown and incredibly soft leather. The only thing she had been right about was the heaviness of the material. However, as she rode out to the reservation she was thankful for this quality because the wind wasn't able to make the ends of the coat flutter.

Michaela had never thought that she would once love riding horseback into the woods all by herself. When no one accompanied her, she could go at her own pace which sometimes meant just trotting and sometimes turned into a wild race against herself and the wind that pulled at her hair. Today the weather only allowed a canter yet she still enjoyed it. Her mind was somewhere else anyway.

Could she really dare believe that a man was interested in her simply because he liked her? Was it too much to already hope she wouldn't have to spend the rest of her life alone? Only thinking Sully's name awakened the butterflies in her stomach and she felt a bit silly. She had always laughed about Marjorie when she claimed to be in love. Then her sister could just sit and stare into space, and now Michaela found herself doing the same. Fortunately Bear was a good horse and knew his way to the reservation almost alone.

However, Michaela was still startled when suddenly two Cheyenne appeared at her side to show her to their village. Being back in reality, she smiled at them though.

Her plan was to vaccinate the children today. Normally she would have done it at the central place that was surrounded by the teepees, yet today she would need some shelter while treating her patients. As farsighted as he was, Cloud Dancing had prepared his own tent for her. Snowbird already waited with the first children and Michaela started to work without further ado.

The Cheyenne medicine man knew that his help wouldn't be needed and thus he left the women alone, deciding rather to look for Sully. To his surprise, he stood right across from him as he stepped out of his teepee.

"Ha ho, my friend. It is good to see you. We need to talk."

The men clasped their forearms and turned onto a small path that was leading them away from unwelcome listeners.

Snowbird had organized everything perfectly well. This way, the vaccination didn't take much time and Michaela could even treat a few older Cheyenne that had a cough which indicated something more serious than just a cold. However, she was done with her examinations quite quickly. Two days ago she would have been glad to be able to leave this place so soon to avoid meeting Sully, but things had changed. She had heard Cloud Dancing greeting him right after she began to work. Yet she had also realized that the men had gone somewhere else for their voices weren't to be heard anymore. Much more slowly than necessary, she put the medical supplies back into her bag in order to stall for some time.

Snowbird watched the medicine woman with interest, suppressing a smile. She knew exactly what the doctor was doing. She had seen the looks her husband's white friend cast at her. On the other hand, Dr. Mike's eyes had lit up when she had heard Sully's voice. Of course Snowbird knew about the other woman in town yet her romantic heart recognized that the couple belonged together.

Cloud Dancing would disapprove of any meddling, but he wasn't here right now. That was why the Indian woman ventured, "I want to offer some tea, Dr. Mike. If you still have time."

Michaela glanced up from packing her bag, wondering if Snowbird had read her mind. Yet her friend's face only showed kindness and so she nodded smiling, "I'd like that, thank you. It's quite cold today."

The women sat in contented silence for a while, sipping the freshly brewed hot liquid. Snowbird was already prepared for the news her husband was broaching to Sully right now. Knowing how hard it would be on herself when Cloud Dancing left for a while, Snowbird assumed that it would be even harder for the new couple. She thought about something comforting to say without being too direct. "It is good that Sully learned how to ride horseback. This way they will be home sooner than the last time," she at last said quietly.

Michaela, however, had no clue what Snowbird was talking about. Wrinkling her brow, she looked at her yet before she could ask, the Cheyenne woman explained. "Some of the elders will go to a treaty council. Sully will go with them and help to talk to the army."

"That's wonderful," Michaela was sincere about that. She had known that Sully was a friend of the Cheyenne and did all he could to help, but not that he even negotiated for them. She admired him for his dedication to the Indians yet there was one question left.

"Why didn't he tell me?" she wondered, looking at Snowbird.

Fearing she had already said too much, the Indian woman looked for an explanation, "Cloud Dancing only learned this morning when they will be expected at the fort. Maybe Sully first wanted to be sure when he will leave."

Michaela nodded, hoping that this was the only reason why he hadn't confined in her yet.

Again, the women sat in silence. Michaela forgot to look for an excuse why she still remained even though the tea was long gone. She wanted to talk to Sully.

……………………………………………..

For the first time since their fight Sully was glad to see Daniel. They met him by accident on their way back to the village. Not deigning to look at the man he had once called his friend, Daniel turned to the Cheyenne, "Cloud Dancing, I wanna say good bye. I'm leavin' tomorrow and…"

"Ya can't go," Sully cut him off without thinking, "We need your help."

Continuing to look at the medicine man, Daniel frowned, "What for?"

Letting his gaze wander between his white friends, Cloud Dancing considered them. When men acted this way, it was always about a woman. In this case it was always better to not interfere and that was why he acted as if he didn't notice the tension. "Black Kettle and a few more men are called to Fort Lyon. Sully was with us on councils before and we want him to come again."

Daniel immediately knew what this meant. With Peter still not able to get up, Miss Olive needed every man at the ranch. Sully could only go if he stayed. "How long?" he finally asked, still averting his eyes.

"We'll leave today before nightfall and it might be two weeks till we are back. That depends…"  
Daniel wasn't interested in Sully's explanations. "I'll do it," he assured Cloud Dancing. "Doesn't matter anyway where I am." With that he pivoted in order to return to the ranch yet Sully, suddenly feeling the hurt his friend felt, reached for his arm to hold him back. "Thanks, Daniel. I really appreciate that. And I wanna…" He wanted to add 'apologize' but his friend shrugged his hand off.

"Not everythin' is about you. I'm doin' it for the Cheyenne 'cause I am their friend, too."

Sully was still mulling over Daniel's coldness towards him when they returned to Cloud Dancing's teepee. However, seeing Michaela still there instantly cheered him up. "Ya got some time for a little walk?" he asked, hopefully smiling at her.

Michaela wasn't yet used to a man addressing her so openly in front of other people and she couldn't help but blush when she replied, "Yes, I have."

Sully was visibly delighted, holding his hand out to help her up. Outside the tent, Sully released her hand though, aware of her shyness about displaying their mutual affection when they could be watched. And watched they were when they left the village for some privacy. The Indians liked seeing their friends together.

As they walked, Michaela wondered when Sully would break the news to her, not knowing that he was back at his encounter with Daniel. He had often heard that a woman can break up the friendship between men and now he knew why. Realizing that he, as the lucky one, should apologize, he already contemplated what to say later when he was back at the ranch when suddenly Michaela interrupted his train of thought. She wasn't able to contain her impatience anymore.

"So, when will you tell me?" She had expected him to inform her about his journey right away but he seemed to be rather absentminded.

"Tell ya what?" Sully wondered, trying to focus on what she could mean. Only now did he notice that she wasn't at his side anymore. Halting in his tracks he turned to look for her and found her standing on the grassy path a few steps behind, staring at him in disbelief.

"About your going with Cloud Dancing to Fort Lyon… for a couple of weeks," she revealed her knowledge.

"Oh, 'bout that." Sully nodded, thinking she was concerned for his safety. "That's no big deal, we've been there before. It's not dangerous at all."

Closing the distance between them, he wanted to take her hand yet to his surprise she took a step away again.

"What?" he wondered, not understanding the anger that started to show on her face.

"How long did you know that you would have to go away?" Even if they would still be just friends, she thought he should have told her.

Sully only shrugged though, not sure what she was getting at, "For a while. But I only learned the actual date just now."

"Tell me, Sully, would you have told me at all or just vanished?" Michaela was glaring by now and Sully finally understood where she was heading.

Until now, he had only discussed all his plans with Daniel and reported them merely to the boss they were working for. Of course he would have told Michaela before he left but it never occurred to him that she should be involved in his decisions. Suddenly feeling fenced in, he reacted harsher than intended, "I didn't know I gotta answer ya."

Michaela carefully watched his face. Sully's eyes had changed form sparkling into dull slate blue and she carefully took another step away from him. It was obvious that he was angry but she was suddenly suspicious, "Have you talked to Abigail?"

Sully had noticed how she had made more room between them and was horrified by the thought that Michaela could be afraid of him. "Didn't see her yet," he said dismissively. All he cared for at the moment was to get close to the woman before him again. His words, however, had the opposite effect.

Taking one more step away from him, Michaela's heart sank. Had she made a fool of herself again? The kindness had returned to Sully's eyes yet this wasn't enough to reassure her. She always needed to get to the bottom of a problem and thus she went on, "Why not?"

Somewhat irritated by her insistence, Sully shrugged again, "She wasn't in town yesterday."

Reading the change of her expression correctly, he quickly stepped towards her, pulling her into his arms. As he cupped her head against his chest he whispered, "It's you I want. I'll tell her that, I promise."

He couldn't see the doubt on her face. He was simply happy that she stayed in his embrace and held onto him tightly.

* * *

_Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. But with tests and papers and Christmas approaching... The next one should come sooner!!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Although she hid her doubts well, Sully sensed her withdrawal. He had assured Michaela that he would come to town to say goodbye to her and talk to Abby before he left. She had nodded and smiled, but her eyes told him that the small amount of trust that connected them was already dwindling.

Determined to show her that she could count on him, Sully rode to town one hour before he would leave with the Cheyenne. He hadn't been able to come sooner for he had to finish his work and pack the few things he needed for the trip first.

When he tethered his Indian pony to a post of the porch across from the mercantile, he quickly glanced over his shoulder towards the clinic door. The dreaded sign wasn't there so he could look forward to holding Michaela in his arms again before his departure.

He didn't know that his every move was watched by two blue eyes.

Abigail had immediately noticed Sully's arrival, and she didn't like what she saw. The man that was courting her stared at the doctor's door and a silly smile appeared on his face. Normally, her temper would instantly rise yet today, she rather grew teary-eyed.

She had gone with her mother to Manitou to visit her grandma who had been sick for a while now, yet they arrived too late. Around midnight the old woman passed away and although Abigail had never been close to her grandmother, she felt inexplicably sad. It had been her first confrontation with death in her own family and seeing her mother's distress frightened her.

Finally back home she had hoped to get consolation from Sully and now she was forced to realize once again that she didn't have his undivided attention. She was out on the porch sooner than Sully reached it. Seeing him approach her, she cried letting some tears run down her cheeks, "Sully, I need you so much!"

Puzzled by this strange behavior, even for Abigail, Sully let her throw her arms around his neck. As he felt her body heave with sobs he couldn't simply step away, fearing that Loren hadn't kept his word and told his daughter that he would break up with her. The next moment, however, he heard the true reason for Abby's desperation, "My grandma died last night, Sully. I'm so glad you came. I need someone I can talk to!"

Feeling Sully stroking her back soothingly, she smiled satisfied against his chest. He would stay with her and not leave her to meet the doctor. Her joy only intensified when she saw the doctor step out onto the porch, her eyes fixed on the two of them.

Michaela was on her way to the post office as to mail a letter. Spotting Sully standing in the middle of the street holding Abigail close, her heart skipped a beat. This wasn't a couple who were ending their relationship, for they both looked too comfortable with each other. She had really believed Sully when he promised to talk to Abigail. Frowning, Michaela realized that she was far too gullible, obviously having no idea about men. However, this wasn't the time to consider her personal problems. Although her next patient wasn't due for another hour, she still intended to make use of every minute of her break. First she would see Horace and then make herself some tea.

Turning abruptly as to cut her eyes from the scene before her, she met the saloon owner's gaze. Hank openly grinned at her and she knew that he had read her mind. Determined to show that she wasn't affected by his amusement about her foolishness, she glared at him before she hurried toward the post office, her chin raised.

Of course Sully felt for Abigail, and one thing was for sure: He couldn't possibly tell her that he wanted to break up with her right now. Thinking about how to handle the situation best, he shifted, straightening again. He opened his eyes in time to see Michaela step down from the clinic porch. Now it was his heart that skipped a beat, assuming that she had seen him standing with Abigail in a tight embrace. This was confirmed by the smirk Hank cast in his direction.

Taking a deep breath, Sully laid his hands on Abigail's shoulders, tentatively bringing some distance between them. "Listen to me, Abby," he started yet her tear-stained face stopped him momentarily. Well, he needed to tell her about his trip because nothing would stop him from going with his Cheyenne friends. Thus he at last went on, "I'm leavin' for a bit. I gotta go with Cloud Dancing to Fort Lyon."

Abigail gasped, "How can you leave me now? I thought…"  
"Abby!" It was Loren calling. He had watched the scene from inside of the store. He loved his daughter and only the thought of her getting hurt made him cringe. Yet this time he knew it had to be. Her breaking up with this man was only for the best and he was here as to catch her after she received the devastating news. Seeing her starting to protest he came to Sully's rescue. "Abby, come in, I need ya here!"

Relieved about Loren's help, Sully agreed, "Ya better go now."

"But Sully…" Abigail didn't want to give up so easily. Yet as she started to pout she detected anger creeping into Sully's eyes and thus she rather got on her tiptoes, quickly pressing her lips against his. "I'm waitin' for you," she whispered and before Sully was able to respond, she rushed towards her father.

Sully, however, instantly turned as to find out whether Michaela had seen the kiss. Much to his relief he saw her only now leaving the post office. He knew that he was already short of time but he needed to talk to her before he left.

They reached the clinic door at the same time. Without saying one word, Michaela opened the entrance, leaving it open behind her. Sully could tell that she was upset and hurried to explain, "Abby's grandma died last night and Abby was there. She took it really hard and I…"  
"I understand," Michaela cut him off, and she really did. Sully was a compassionate person which was one reason for her to feel drawn to him. Yet she couldn't help but silently wonder if he would ever be able to tell Abigail that he didn't want to continue their relationship.

Knowing that now wasn't the time to talk about this, she changed the subject. Halting on her way to her desk, she turned looking up at him, "Please tell Cloud Dancing that he doesn't have to worry about his people during his absence. I will be there for them."

"Sure," Sully nodded, considering her. He could tell that she was still worried and didn't want to leave her this way. Running his hand down her arm he held her eyes as he promised, "I'll tell Abby as soon as I'm back."

………………………………………………………………………………

Loren had watched his daughter carefully all week. Sully, contrary to Daniel, hadn't shown up in town those last days and Abigail seemed to cope with the break-up just fine. Satisfied, the older man grinned to himself. This was his little girl and now it was time to reward her. He waited until she was done with putting tins on the shelf. As she turned towards him, he gave her a wide smile, "I got a surprise for ya, Abby."

Abigail loved her father's gifts and expectantly she tried to find out what it was this time. "Somethin' to eat or somethin' to wear?" Of course she would take either.

"Remember that blue dress ya admired in the catalogue? It's yours…"

His daughter's arms around his neck quenched his last words, but Loren didn't mind. "I thought if ya wear it to the ball in Denver at Christmas we can find ya a …"

Abigail's squeal of delight drowned the older man's voice again. The young woman had begged her father for several years to take her there and now she would finally go. "Thank ya, Pa!" she cried and showered his faces with kisses.

"Awe, that's enough," he grumbled at this and Abigail let go of him. She knew better than to exaggerate or her father might have second thoughts. And she still had one request, "Pa," she beamed at him, "I know ya don't like Sully very much but could he go with me to the ball?"

Her face held a begging expression now but Loren was only puzzled. "What for? He's with the doc now."

Abigail's arms dropped down at her sides. Stunned she stared at her father, "He's what?"

Insecure about this reaction, Loren replied, "I thought he told ya when he was here the last time. And since he didn't show up again…"

Abigail didn't listen anymore. Although the fear that Sully might think the doctor more attractive than her had always been on her mind, it never really occurred to her he would actually leave her. After all, they were still officially courting and Sully spent the most part of his free time with her. Well, actually the Indians still came first for him but she had thought that she could change that slowly but steadily. Another woman disturbing her plans wasn't a possibility she had considered.

Abruptly pivoting, she rushed out of the store, dismissing her father's warning to leave the doctor alone. Without even knocking, she flung the clinic door open yelling, "You have no right to just come here, showing off with you expensive dresses and turn…"

Suddenly she stopped, realizing that she had burst in on Dr. Quinn treating a patient; she was removing the stitches from Hanks hand. However, Abigail needed only a moment to regain her composure and was about to go on, but Michaela cut her off, straightening from her seat next to the saloon owner. "Miss Bray." Her tone was icy, "Miss Bray, don't you ever dare to step into this room without knocking again. And now go, I have to work."

No one had ever looked with so much ire at Abigail as the young woman had to face right now. Intimidated, she turned as to leave but reaching the door, some of her courage returned, "Just so you know, Sully will never leave me 'cause I won't let him go!"

Michaela didn't deign a reply but went on tending to the medical task before her. Even Hank's chuckled comment, "Cat fight, how nice," didn't gain a response.

The rest of the day was spent in silent torture, her mind never able to stop thinking about her relationship with Sully. It had been like this already but now even more so after Abigail's outburst. Restlessly, she searched for a distraction cleaning the same surfaces over and over yet nothing seemed to work. But that evening a distraction came that would carry her far away from her thoughts of Sully. A telegram from Boston, simply reading, "Come at once. Father is gravely ill. Mother".

……………………………………………………..

Sully rolled over as the first rays of light broke the horizon and made their way into the teepee in which he slept. He knew it was early and he felt his body protesting as he sat up. Having ridden all of the day and most of the night before, he was still exhausted but there would be time to sleep later. Sully wanted to get into town, to see Michaela and to finally make good on his promise to speak to Abby. He knew this last thought should be the first thing he did but the truth was he was too anxious to see the doctor. The few hours of sleep he'd managed were filled with restless dreams of her in his arms, those soft lips pressed to his. When he'd said yes to Cloud Dancing's request to accompany the Cheyenne, he hadn't been aware of how it would affect him. He had heard many times that absence made the heart grow fonder but now he knew the truth of these words for himself. Thoughts of Michaela filled every spare moment and he was more certain than ever that his future lie with her. Crouching, he moved towards the flap of the teepee and slowly emerged. It felt good to stand up, and he raised his hands over his head to stretch his back.

A few yards away stood Cloud Dancing and Snowbird. He too was up early but because he had duties to tend to as medicine man of the tribe. He had been glad to accept Michaela's help in his absence, yet it did not stop him from feeling a deep sense of responsibility to his people. While Snowbird looked astonished to see Sully awake already, Cloud Dancing was not surprised in the least. He had watched his white brother over the last two weeks and easily recognized the love that was growing in his good friend's eyes.

The Indian couple looked at Sully when he started his way over to them, nodding a greeting as he wiped sleep from his eyes.

"You are up early, my friend." Cloud Dancing cut his eyes over at him as he spoke, suppressing a grin.

Sully nodded and leaned down as if to warm his hands at the fire even though the morning was warm. "Got some things to do in town."

A light chuckle escaped the medicine man's throat as he considered his friend. "In town?' he asked innocently. Snowbird was now looking from her husband to Sully trying to understand this covert exchange.

Sully straightened again, shuffling his feet slightly as he avoided looking at either of his friends. "Got to stop by the mercantile, livery, clinic…."

This last word was whispered in low tones, meant to be swept away in the light breeze that was blowing. Yet when he looked up, he knew they both had heard. Snowbird was smiling widely finally seeing what her husband had hinted at just this morning when they woke up. Cloud Dancing still concealed his smile but his eyes could not contain the expression.

"I'm gonna get goin'," Sully said shaking his head. He knew questions would soon burst forth from Snowbird and he didn't want to be deterred this morning.

Snowbird started to speak as Sully turned but a gentle touch from her husband stopped her. "Safe journey Sully," she thus simply called after him.

--------------------

Sully fought with himself during the ride into town but in the end the desire to see Michaela won out. People were only beginning to stir in the streets of Colorado Springs but he wasn't concerned if he woke her. Actually the thought of seeing her as she awoke spurred him on. He could imagine what it would be like to wake up next to her and run his hands through the long flowing waves of her hair. While he knew that would not happen until after a wedding, he could not deny that he found his mind wandering in that direction frequently. As he dismounted in front of the clinic, he was smiling and even humming a little tune. He knocked on the door before he even read the sign. He knocked again thinking that she would answer in her robe, her hair loose about her shoulders.

"She's not there." The voice jarred him and he turned to see the dark eyes of Abby staring at him. "She's gone back to Boston."

Sully was shaken by her words and her expression, yet it was the word Boston that still lingered in his mind and created a panic in his heart. "Boston?"

"Read the note." She took two brisk steps forward and pointed to the sign he had previously ignored.

Sully's eyes scanned the words written in her beautiful slopping letters. _Closed due to illness in family. Please go to the barber shop for medical treatment. _"Who's ill?"

"Her father," Abby snarled. "But I told her, Sully. I told her to leave us alone. I think it's good that she's gone. I hope she stays there."

An anger that Sully seldom experienced rose in his chest and his eyes flashed with fire as he turned to look directly at her. "How can ya say that?" His jaw dropped open in surprise. "Look what she's done for this town. Abby, we need her."

"We need her or you need her?"

Sully could see the hurt behind her harsh words and he felt guilty. He had not handled any of this the right way. Even comforting her as he had after her grandmother's death had given her a false hope that he regretted with every fiber of his being. His head dropped and he opened his hands at his sides in a sign of surrender.

"Sully?" Her voice had softened as she suddenly realized that she was pushing him away instead of drawing him in.

Abigail stepped forward wrapping her arms around his neck, forgetting every shred of propriety that her mother had taught her. She did not care who was watching them or who would be talking about them later. "She's gone. It doesn't matter. I love you and that's what matters." One hand came up to caress his cheek but Sully grew rigid at her touch.

"I'm sorry," he whispered looking at her with saddened eyes. "Abigail, I love her."

"But she's gone."

The words haunted him as he again felt a jab of panic. "It doesn't change things." The first tear rolled down Abby's cheek as her bottom lip came out in a pout. "Don't cry, Abby."

He felt divided – wanting to be alone and figure out what to do about Michaela but at the same moment feeling as if he owed Abby some of his time.

"She's not here. I'm here." She was pleading with him now. "Sully we're here together."

He shook his head and took a step back. "No I'm going to Boston. She might need me… I have to go…. I …"

He stepped toward his horse now hearing Abby's sobs begin in earnest. The sounds pricked his heart but not nearly as much as his desire to get to Michaela as soon as possible. He was worried about her, worried about her father, worried about what Abby had said to her and most of all worried that he might lose her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

With a hand on her father's wrist, Michaela carefully took his pulse to record in his chart. With each beat she counted, the feeling that the throbbing of his heart was stronger filled her and it allowed a little hope to surge inside her chest. With care, she tucked his hand back inside the blanket on his bed and patted his arm before making the notations in the chart which she then returned to the end of the bed. It seemed odd to sit with her father so motionless and still. There were no quick footsteps, no merry laughter or thoughtful looks. She missed those.

Realistically the doctor in her knew his chances of recovering from a stroke were not good but as his daughter she could not resign herself to simply waiting for his death and so she pressed on. It was the thing that helped her to get up each morning and keep going even when she felt like giving up. Her return to Boston hadn't been quite what she expected. Missing home had somehow romanticized the city to her but things were not at all like she remembered when in Colorado.

In Colorado she had gained acceptance and respect as a doctor. Perhaps she didn't realize how much acceptance until she returned to Boston and the hostile men who refused to let her practice medicine. Without her father at her side, it proved to be much harder than she remembered. It didn't help matters that her own mother wished for another doctor to treat her father. The one bright light had been that Elizabeth's doctor of choice for her husband, a young man by the name of William Burke, was actually encouraging Michaela. That was why she was allowed to be here now, treating and caring for her father tirelessly.

Michaela genuinely liked William and appreciated his acceptance of her. The way he supported her reminded her of Sully. She had to admit that she missed him and desperately wished he was here for her. Over and over she fantasized about feeling his strong arms around her, his large hand cradling her head to his chest. Sometimes she could smell him or hear him and she would turn only to be disappointed. Honestly, she didn't expect him to come to Boston. In fact, she half expected him to take back up with Abigail, disregarding his promise to her now that she was gone. But that didn't stop her from missing him or from loving him.

Looking up at the clock, she was awoken from her daydream. It was time for morning exercises. Even though her father had yet to awaken, she knew the importance of keeping the muscles toned and she regularly ran him through the paces at different intervals each day. Pulling the blanket back, she started to work on his legs, massaging the area before moving the lower leg and upper leg in a rhythmic motion. The opening of the door distracted her and she turned to see her mother standing there.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked with a sour look on her face. She marched straight to the bed and began to cover her husband's legs with the blanket.

"I'm doing exercises to keep his muscles toned. It's important for stroke victims mother." She tugged the blanket back down to continue her work.

Elizabeth pursued her lips but relinquished the blanket to her as she crossed to the window and opened it to let in some fresh morning air. "Michaela, you are incorrigible."

"Thank you," her daughter answered determined not to let her mother get to her.

"It wasn't meant to be a compliment." Michaela ignored this statement and continued on with the exercises, now moving to the other leg as her mother watched disapprovingly. "You cannot continue to stay at the hospital all hours of the night. People are talking, Michaela."

With a concealed grin, Michaela turned to meet her mother's eyes. "Who's talking, mother?"

It was now Elizabeth's turn to ignore her daughter's words. "It's not proper for a young lady."

"Perhaps not, but when that young lady is a doctor treating her father, I think that exceptions can be made."

Elizabeth clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Exceptions," she said with disdain. "I suppose Colorado is filled with exceptions."

Michaela wrinkled her brow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well look at yourself. Hair loose about your shoulders. Nails unkempt and hands calloused. You would think you were raised on the docks of Boston."

"Things are different in Colorado, Mother. Things like hair and hands aren't so important when you work each day simply to survive. It isn't Boston, Mother."

"Yes, but you are in Boston and you were raised in Boston. You need to act like it."

Thankfully for Michaela the door of her father's room opened again bringing a very welcome distraction. Michaela smiled widely, unable to believe her eyes. "David?" Carefully dropping her father's leg onto the bed, she quickly crossed to the young man and was welcomed with a hug. "I thought you were in New York."

"My mother sent me a telegram informing me about your father. I had to come."

"Thank you," Michaela said fondly. David was an old childhood friend as well as a doctor like herself. They had practically grown up together living only two houses apart. It was a friendship that Elizabeth had never approved of particularly until Michaela was older. Yet then she had only seen David as a potential suitor, something Michaela could never imagine. To her David was the brother she never had, not a love interest.

"How is he?" David motioned towards the bed as he started to walk in that direction.

Michaela gave a little shrug of her shoulders. "Still unresponsive though he seems to be getting stronger each day. But if he doesn't wake soon…." Her voice trailed off as David gave her a knowing nod.

"Don't worry." He reached over and gave her hand a light squeeze. "I have a feeling that everything is going to work out." The smile she gave him in return made his heartbeat quicken and David let his eyes linger on her face even after she had looked away.

"How long will you be here, David?" Elizabeth piped up, unsure whether to be happy with this development or not.

"As long as I'm needed," he replied. He turned to face her as he continued speaking. "I want to help. I've been doing research on this sort of case and I believe that I can offer some insight. Plus I want to catch up with Michaela."

"That will be nice," Michaela said with a quick nod. "It's been too long."

"Yes it has," David agreed. "And I'd like to hear all about your adventures in Colorado."

Michaela opened her mouth to reply but Elizabeth interrupted her. "And perhaps you can convince her to stay in Boston and not go back to that ridiculous place."

David only laughed as Michaela rolled her eyes but he couldn't help but think that he too wouldn't mind having Michaela back in the east.

…………………………………………………

Sully had seen big cities before; after all, he grew up in New York. Yet as he had to push his way through the throng of people at the train station to get out of the building, he felt as if he was entering an unknown world. Caught in the middle of the crowd, surrounded by staring faces and disapproving looks he felt as out of place as he rarely had before.

However, he would take anything upon himself in order to get to Michaela. He had started this trip because he knew he didn't want to be without her. Yet the closer he came to Boston, the stronger a strange feeling of foreboding had grown inside of his chest. All he knew was that she would need him and that was enough for him to dismiss the uneasiness that began to consume him.

Every time he opened his mouth to ask for directions, people turned away from him. It was a black porter who at last showed him the way to Beacon Hill. He had to ask twice again; this time carriage drivers helped him, until he stood across from the Quinn residence. The imposing brownstone building almost intimidated him yet then he remembered a pair of mismatched eyes looking into his.

Determined, he ascended the stairs to the entrance and knocked. As if he had waited right behind it, a butler opened the door looking at him questioning, "Sir? What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to see Mi… Dr. Mi… I mean Dr. Quinn." Sully was angry with himself for stumbling over his words like a fool who didn't know how to talk without getting his words muddled. Before he could explain himself further, a woman in her late forties appeared behind the butler, wondering, "Harrison, is everything alright?"

With his expression non-committal, the older man responded, "This gentleman is asking for Miss Michaela."

Feeling as if under a magnifying glass, Sully shuffled his feet. His face held an almost defiant expression but he never averted his eyes. Astonished, he watched the woman's face lit up. She stepped towards him, proffering her hand, "You have to be Mr. Sully, Michaela's friend from Colorado Springs."

Sully's heart jumped for joy at these words; she had talked about him! Maybe he hadn't come in vain. "Yeah," he at last replied, shaking the offered hand, "But it's just Sully."

"I'm Rebecca, Michaela's oldest sister. Please, come on in."

It turned out that Michaela wasn't there but at the hospital where she would spend the night at her father's side. If Sully could have had his way, he would have run to her immediately but Rebecca wouldn't let him. She insisted that he have something to eat first and while he did so, she ordered a room prepared for him, disregarding his protest. "Sully," her voice was stern yet her eyes smiled, "You are Michaela's friend. Of course you will stay here as long as you are in Boston. I'm certain Mother will agree."

From the stories Michaela had told him about her family he knew that Mrs. Quinn would give him a hard time and he wasn't sure whether accepting a room in her house without her being there, fearing it would make things only worse. Yet he didn't have a choice because Michaela's oldest sister was already giving orders to the staff about what to do.

Twenty minutes later he at last left the Quinn residence, walking the short distance to finally arrive to the hospital.

……………………………………………………………………….

It had been a long time since Michaela had been as tired as she was right now. After another discussion about propriety, her mother had finally left for the night and she sat next to her father's bed, covering his hand with her palm. This way she could assure herself that warmth was still in the otherwise listless body. Desperation threatened to claim her mind when she imagined how life would be for her without her father, the only man that had always understood and supported her, she had felt safe with. Yet as soon as she finished this thought she realized that it wasn't entirely true anymore. She could allow herself to relax when David was around and William acknowledged her professionalism right from the moment they first met. Those two men had made it possible that she could work as a doctor, treat the man who had helped make her what she was today.

Yet to be honest, she needed something else as well: arms that enveloped her, telling her that everything would be alright again even if the worst might happen and she would lose her father. She wanted to know that there would still be someone who loved her despite her stubbornness, her desire to make a difference rather than play a woman's usual role. How good it would be to hear his voice…

"Michaela?" Sully had carefully opened the door. When he saw her sitting motionless, eyes closed, he thought she might be asleep and that was why he only whispered her name.

As far as Michaela was concerned, she was astonished that her imagination worked so powerfully that she could swear she had actually heard Sully's voice that spoke of how much he cared for her.

Sully was relieved as he watched the ends of her lips turn up and reiterated her name, a tad louder, "Michaela."

Her eyes flew open and seeing him right before her she shot up from her chair. Without thinking she threw herself into his arms. Feeling safe in his embrace, she gave in to her desire to let her façade crumble if even for a moment.

"Oh Sully," something akin a sob shook her, "I'm so glad you are here!"

"Shh," he soothed, cupping her head against his shoulder, rocking her softly, "It's gonna be alright. Everythin's gonna be alright."

These were the words she yearned to hear. Looking up at him she smiled under her tears, "Thank you, Sully…"

Sully's heart swelled as he realized that she had obviously waited for him, needed him. Tenderly he brushed some of the wetness on her cheek away with his thumb. "I couldn't stay away from you," he whispered hoarsely before he bent his head and tenderly pressed his lips against hers.

"Well, well, Mother will be thrilled to see that you have finally accepted a suitor." Like the lash of a whip those words separated them.

Relishing the couple's reaction, the young red-haired woman grinned. As she scrutinized Sully and her eyes lingered on his buckskins she added, "But I'm sure she won't approve of this one."

"Marjorie," Michaela exclaimed instantly glancing at her father's bed making sure he hadn't been disturbed. Lowering her voice she reprimanded her sister, "How dare you…"

"…be so honest?" Marjorie finished the line.

Michaela sighed. It was useless to discuss this right now, partly because she feared her sister was right. However, she was embarrassed beyond all measure that Marjorie acted as if Sully wasn't a person that deserved to be treated with respect. She looked up at him apologetically before she introduced, "Sully, this is my sister Marjorie. Marjorie, this is Sully…" She hesitated a moment, not sure how to describe their relationship. However, it felt safe to continue, "… a friend from Colorado Springs."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sully still stood close to Michaela, facing Marjorie Quinn who looked challengingly at her little sister. He was taken aback, not fooled in the least by the seemingly teasing tone. This was a serious confrontation and not their first one; he was sure about that.

"A friend," Marjorie huffed. "Is kissing him what you call gaining experience?"

Michaela was spared from a reply because the door opened again, revealing David. His pleased expression instantly vanished at the sight before him. Although Mrs. Quinn had told him that there was a visitor for Michaela from the frontier, he hadn't expected the guest to be more than a simple acquaintance. He could tell by the way the couple stood together that they were quite familiar with each other. Eying the man suspiciously David explained his arrival, "I'm here because your mother asked me to convey the message that she wants you to return home instantly, Michaela. I am to accompany you." His emphasis on the last words made it clear that no one else but him would go with her.

If it was possible, the color on Michaela's cheeks heightened. Not only that Marjorie had been incredibly rude to Sully, now David made it even worse. However, she knew that she couldn't discuss things right now and that was why she rather chose the subtle way of ignoring his statements as to show David what she thought of his behavior. Looking up at Sully she noticed his strained expression. Smiling reassuringly she quickly introduced, "Sully, this is David Lewis. We are childhood friends." Turning to the man who was now her colleague, she continued, "David, this is..." Only now did Michaela become aware of the fact that she didn't know Sully's first name. David instantly made use of the tiny pause she made at this point. "_Dr._ Lewis," he amended making his position in society clear.

Sully, somewhat recovered, replied without giving any emotion away as he proffered his hand, "I'm just Sully. And there's no need for your company. I got a room at the Quinn residence so I can take Michaela..."

Yet to his astonishment she interrupted him, "It's alright, Sully."

Searching her gaze he saw her embarrassment. However, only when she apologetically looked at him with a pleading expression did he understand. Although she still was to meet him, it seemed as if Mrs. Quinn wanted to avoid him being alone with her youngest daughter. Of course he knew about chaperones but he always thought it ridiculous to treat adults like children that had to be watched to keep them away from mischief.

He raised an eyebrow and the ends of his mouth curled up slightly as he nodded. The relief on her face was his reward. Michaela, however, wasn't done yet. Turning to David again she informed him, "Mother knows that I took the night shift and…"  
"That is why she called for me," he replied, "I'll stand in for you… after I take you home. Until I'm back, Marjorie will stay here."

Realizing that there was no use for further discussion, Michaela pivoted as to examine her father making sure that she couldn't do anything for him before she left.

……………………………………

Elizabeth Quinn impatiently paced before the window of the parlor, occasionally looking out hoping she would see the carriage with her youngest arrive. She was so angry with Michaela that she couldn't express it in words. As if it wasn't enough that she was already on edge, worrying about Josef. When she returned home from the hospital earlier, Rebecca had informed her about the new guest in their house. Usually, this wouldn't be a problem; the Quinn household was well known for its hospitality. Yet something in Rebecca's eyes had made her ask more thoroughly about the newcomer and she hadn't liked what she heard. Of course she wasn't prejudiced against Indians, but such a man wasn't the right company for her daughter.

Finally hearing the carriage approaching before she even saw it, Elizabeth Quinn straightened her shoulders. She would have a very serious word with her daughter.

Sully was nervous about meeting Mrs. Quinn, and seeing Michaela's obvious distress when they were on their way didn't improve his emotional state. Adding to that, the aftermath of the long, draining train ride began taking its toll on him. Not only was he tired, he suddenly longed for a bath in the creek and wished he had the chance to shave before he faced Michaela's mother for the first time. Feeling the carriage pull to a halt, he made sure that he was out of it before this so-called childhood friend. Sully could easily tell that the doctor wanted to be more; he wasn't sure about Michaela though.

However, when he held up his hand as to assist her down onto the pavement he felt the light tremble of her small hand in his. As she stood next to him, she looked up searching his gaze. For a moment they simply stood, lost in each other. For Michaela knowing Sully was by her side meant that she didn't feel alone anymore, and Sully silently promised that he would do anything to support her.

And so he did. When Mrs. Quinn welcomed him in a non-committal tone, he could tell that she didn't like his presence in her house, better said in her daughter's life at all. If he hadn't known about the difficult relationship between Michaela and her mother he would immediately have left, rather looking for a hotel room. But he stayed; being sincere that Michaela would need him here. Yet he took the hint when Mrs. Quinn asked her daughter for a face-to-face conversation. Excusing himself for the night he reassuringly laid his hand on Michaela's shoulder before he ascended the stars.

They had barely entered the parlor when Elizabeth began, "Michaela Anne Quinn," her face was one mask of pure ire by now, "This time you overstepped the mark. I never approved of your father instilling this ridiculous idea about you becoming a doctor in your mind. I always hoped you would remember what I taught you about acting properly in society; that you would eventually come to your senses. But things have only grown worse over the years. I thought that you had reached your lowest point when you went west but I was wrong."

Michaela had listened motionless looking down at her feet. Yet now her head jerked up, "What do you mean?"

Elizabeth should have been warned seeing the deep wrinkle between her daughter's eyebrows. She was, however, so caught up in her anger that she didn't notice but went on, incredulous that she had to explain, "What I mean??? I mean that… that man! First you come back only to try play doctor instead of being your mother's support and then you even draw such people to our house! If your father knew what has become of you…"

"Leave Father out of that," Michaela's tone was dangerously quiet, "He is the only one in our family, next to Rebecca, who ever supported me in making my dream come true. He would be happy for me that I met a man like Sully who accepted me for who I am right from the start – a doctor. I will always be one, Mother, although I sometimes think you really hate me for that. And now excuse me, I have to get some sleep because tomorrow I will tend to Father again."

She was already about to turn in order to leave the room when Elizabeth stopped her, "You are in my house, young lady, and here you will go only after I finish our conversation. I'm not done yet. You will tell Mr. Sully that he should return to his woods where he seems to live and as long as he is here, I forbid you to be alone with him. In addition you will…"

"I won't." Not having her temper under control anymore, Michaela yelled at her mother.

None of her daughters had ever dared to do so and thus Elizabeth was speechless for a minute, even the more because Michaela went on still in a raised voice, "I'm not a child anymore, one you can order around, Mother! If you can't endure the sight of your wayward daughter I will take a hotel room tomorrow!"

With that she pivoted and stormed out of the room.

…………………………………………………………..

Elizabeth always had a way of upsetting Michaela. David was well aware of this fact, as he had been her source of comfort more than once during their childhood. She was always so resolute in front of her mother but as a child the moment she was out of her mother's presence she would give into her tears or self-doubt. Stepping into the door of the library the next morning, David could see her in the window seat with arms folded around her knees and for him it was like a flashback. Why hadn't he noticed her earlier when they were teenagers or even in medical school? His heartbeat sped up at this thought, his mind lingering on the sight of Sully in Josef's hospital room. Yet this man's presence didn't cause him to back down in the least. David liked a challenge and for him, winning Michaela's heart was exactly that.

"Michaela?" he asked quietly to gain her attention.

Swallowing hard, Michaela turned her head. She knew the voice wasn't Sully's but she hoped anyway, the longing to see him growing fierce inside of her. Disappointment was clearly visible on her face when she recognized David's form. "Oh, David… uh…." Her fingers played with the material of her skirt as words failed her.

Misreading the situation, David invited himself in making a beeline for her side. He laid one strong palm against her back and began to gently rub. "Elizabeth upset you?" he asked.

Michaela managed a weak smile. "Just like old times, huh?"

David nodded and then moved to sit down in front of her, reaching out to cover her hand with his own. Taking the gesture as completely platonic, Michaela allowed it and even relaxed at little remembering how good a listener David was. "Do you want to talk about it?" he offered.

"Not much to say really. She's upset at the same things as always. I'm not a proper woman. I'm not keeping my place. I'm bringing shame on the family and making people talk about us." They had a new argument in her room in the morning, her mother insisting that she wouldn't move out.

"Is this about you being Josef's doctor?" David asked now softly rubbing her fingers.

Michaela nodded. "That's a large part of it." She decided against adding the Sully conversation for now. After all, they hadn't spoken about Abigail yet. She needed him now but things were still so messy between them and she wasn't sure how to even explain their relationship. Lost in these thoughts, she barely heard David's next question.

"Are you glad your friend came to see you?"

She looked up with wide eyes. "Hmm?"

"Your friend? Sully?"

Michaela looked slightly perplexed. "What about him?"

"Are you glad he came to see you?" David repeated, wondering what had her suddenly so preoccupied.

"I am," she said softly a light smile forming at the corners of her lip. She left it at that, unaware of a presence in the doorway of the library, observing the scene for himself.

David pressed on. "To come all the way from Colorado, he must be a very good friend."

"He is," Michaela said lightly. "He was one of my first friend's in Colorado. Through Sully I gained the trust of the Cheyenne and am able to practice medicine among them."

"Cheyenne?" David's eyes widened. "Indians?" A tiny nod from Michaela made him cringe. "Certainly, you aren't treating Indians? That cannot be safe."

Michaela laughed at David's naiveté. "David, it's perfectly safe. And well given that my first real patient in town was a saloon girl…" She laughed again and it made David smile.

"A saloon girl? No wonder your mother is having a conniption at your escapades."

"Oh goodness, she doesn't even know about these things yet. It's only the fact that I'm acting like an equal with the male doctors and entertaining male visitors."

This last line dropped the smile from David's face. "Male visitors? Michaela, I'm not getting you in trouble, am I?"

"No," she insisted her tone still light and airy. "I'm afraid it's Sully who had her in an uproar."

Feeling as if the moment was now or never, David gave her hand a light squeeze. "Michaela what exactly is Sully to you?"

Her cheeks instantly turned red and that should have been enough to alert David to her feelings for Sully. Yet he ignored the physical signs, choosing to take her words at face value. "It's complicated," she whispered pulling her hand away suddenly.

"More than friends than?"

Michaela wasn't sure what to say. She hated to feel foolish like this but honestly she had no idea how Sully would define them. If they had spoken, if she knew for certain he'd told Abigail, Michaela would have told David that Sully was courting her but for now she was left speechless. How could she say that he was her beau, when she wasn't certain? "He's a very good friend," she finally answered definitively, her tone indicating that the subject was not open for further discussion.

David smiled at those words and moved to give her a one armed hug. Michaela was distracted though by a sound that she was certain was the front door. Hoping that it might be Sully finally returning home after a morning walk, she rose quickly taking David off guard. By the time he caught up with her, she was already in the hallway, inquiring of Harrison.

"Who was at the door? Was it Sully?" Her eyes wandered to the steps.

"Yes, ma'am," the butler answered.

"Where is he then?" Michaela peaked around the corner of the dining room, thinking he might be standing within earshot.

Harrison looked confused. "I don't know Miss Michaela. He did not say where he was going."

"He left?"

Harrison nodded, watching as Michaela's face fell. "When he arrived home, I told him you were in the library." She didn't hear anymore of the butler's words. Things suddenly became clear to her. He had heard her words to David. "A good friend." If she had heard him say something similar about her it would have been upsetting. This wasn't entirely her fault she reasoned. He was the one who drug his feet on telling Abby about the two of them but at the moment that didn't matter. She had to find Sully as soon as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

While she was changing in order to leave the house, Michaela couldn't stop worrying. Of course she knew that Sully, although a complete stranger to Boston, wouldn't get lost. Yet this meant she had no idea where to start searching for him. Added to this, she needed to get back to the hospital very soon. William was in charge this morning, but she wanted to be at her father's side as often as possible.

As she left her room, David already waited for her at the bottom of the stairs, ready to accompany her. Hurrying downwards, she frantically tried to come up with a reason for leaving him behind. If he was with her, how could she talk to Sully in private?

David watched her face carefully. First, he had wondered about her storming out of the room so suddenly until he heard her talking to the butler. Putting two and two together he realized that she hadn't quite told him the truth. Well, the truth about her own feelings, because Mr. Sully's had been obvious. It wasn't only that no man without money, and wearing those clothes he sure couldn't have much, traveled across half the continent just for fun; it had been the expression in the stranger's eyes as well.

Seeing Michaela's determination as she rushed down the steps he was prepared, knowing she wanted to get rid of him. That was why he preempted her quickly, "I'll help you find him. Let's take my carriage, it's still…"

"No!" Standing next to him by now, she looked angrily up at him, "I will go after him on my own. And I won't take a carriage; after all, he didn't take one either."

"Well, that's even more reason to accompany you," David insisted, grasping her upper arm in order to hold her back. "You can't…"

"What's the matter here?" Elizabeth's voice caught them both off guard. "I don't tolerate such noise in my hallway." Sternly, she let her gaze wander between the two young people before her.

David was the one who recovered first from the unexpected emergence of Elizabeth, knowing that she would support him this time. "Mrs. Quinn," he began with a light bow towards her, "I'm sorry we disturbed you. I only tried to convince your daughter that she accepts my company when she…"

"… goes to the hospital," Michaela completed the line, giving David a warning look. She was fully aware that her mother would interfere if she learned about her true intention. Seeing David getting ready to contradict her she glared at him in a way that made him shut his mouth immediately.

Elizabeth could tell that her daughter was hiding something from her. For a moment she considered to make her admit the truth yet she decided against it. Although the young doctor would be a far better choice for her youngest than this Mr. Sully, who wasn't actually a choice at all, she had never trusted David Lewis fully. However, it couldn't hurt to have him close to Michaela as long as the Indian-like looking man was around. "Well," she at last said turning to Michaela, "Please tell Rebecca to come here as soon as possible. There's something I have to discuss with her before I come to the hospital, too."

Deep in thoughts and hurt, Sully hadn't paid attention to where his feet carried him. "Friends," she had called them. How could he have been so stupid to think they were more? But she had allowed him to kiss her… Seeing her in the surrounding where she grew up had reminded him that she came from a world he would never be able to enter, better said he would never want to be a part of. Frustrated because his reasoning went in circles, he was startled when he suddenly heard someone shouting his name, "Mr. Sully!"

Stopping in his tracks, he looked around, trying to get his bearings. "Over here," the voice of a woman called again. With relief, he eventually saw Michaela's oldest sister wave at him from the other side of the street. After quickly making sure that the road was clear he strode over to her.

"Good morning, Mr. Sully," Rebecca said cheerfully, proffering her hand. Looking at his face her expression changed though. "Are you alright?" she wondered. "Where is Michaela?"

"Still at home," Sully replied and although he wanted the next words to keep to himself, they simply stumbled over his lips, "Talkin' with that friend of hers."

"Oh," Rebecca suppressed a smile, "I see." Realizing what the young man was worrying about, she tried to relieve him without being too directly, "Michaela and David were like siblings as children and our mother hated it. However, their contact loosened with time. The older they grew, the more obvious it became that they wanted different things in life. But I think that sharing their childhood formed a bond that still keeps them friends."

While she was talking, she had taken Mr. Sully's arm, gently forcing him to walk with her. Now she glanced at his face in order to see if he understood. This time she allowed a smile to lighten her face, seeing that he had gotten her point. As to not give him time to start feeling embarrassed, she simply went on, "Would you do me the favor and accompany me to the hospital? I'm on my way there and I know Michaela will come very soon, too. I'm positive she will appreciate your presence."

Although Sully wasn't so sure about that, he still complied. He had no idea what else to do anyway.

As they entered Joseph Quinn's sickbay, Dr. Burke stood bent over his patient, quietly talking to the old man.

"Father," Rebecca exclaimed rushing towards the bed. "You're awake!"

Joseph Quinn had opened his eyes only some minutes ago. He felt strangely weak but strong at the same time. He had heard every word his young colleague just told him but wasn't able to digest them yet. The colors around him were oddly dull and he didn't understand, why. He stopped listening to Dr. Burke who was talking to his oldest daughter now but let his eyes roam instead. Still in a daze he concluded that he must be dreaming when his eyes met an Indian standing at the foot of his bed. Noticing the blue of his irises he suddenly knew who this man was. The last he remembered clearly was reading Mike's letter where she described her friend. Joseph's face lit up; he knew his youngest heart and wasn't fooled about her true feelings. "Mr. Sully," the old man whispered hoarsely, not wanting the image before him to vanish. He wanted to beckon the figure to come closer yet he couldn't move. However, his wish came true nevertheless. The tanned face suddenly filled his range of vision and Joseph disregarded the change of the atmosphere in the room. Michaela had written him that the Indians believed that dreams you could see so vividly came true. That was what he wished would work for him, too. Although he had encouraged his daughter to take her chances on the frontier, he had been worried for her welfare, being alone at that challenging place. Yet when he read Mr. Sully's name in her detailed reports to him for the first time, his concern had lessened. The way she talked about him, Joseph knew that this man could be trusted; Mr. Sully wouldn't allow anyone to hurt his little girl. Scrutinizing the kind features above him, seeing the sympathy in the blue eyes, Joseph managed to get out some more words, "Take… care… of… Mike."

As the image of Mr. Sully nodded, suddenly Michaela's face appeared right next to it, "I'm here, father."

He could even feel her touch on his cheeks; how had he longed to see his youngest again… But why did she cry? This shouldn't be in this dream and Joseph desperately tried to make her tears disappear, "Mike," his voice was barely audible anymore. As Mr. Sully's face was replaced by his wife's he hurried to get the right message to his daughter, "Sully… good for… you…"

Happy that he had been able to encourage his youngest daughter to accept the young man in her life, Dr. Joseph Quinn closed his eyes. He would never open them again.

The room was crowded by now. Dr. Burke had instantly sent for Mrs. Quinn and her daughters when his patient opened his eyes. They all were gathered around the bed now, thinking they had their head of the family back. Being the closest to her father, Michaela was the first one to notice the signs that they might have been taken in by false hopes. Straightening, she looked from one to another requesting, "Would you all please…" she had to swallow hard before she could continue, "… leave the room? Apart from David and Dr. Burke that is…" Her voice trailed off.

"Why?" Elizabeth instantly demanded, eying her suspiciously.

Yet David, who was right behind Michaela, saw the change of Joseph's complexion as well. "Mrs. Quinn," he carefully began, "We have to examine…"

Suddenly understanding, Elizabeth whispered, "No!"

She didn't resist when Rebecca took her by her shoulders, gingerly leading her into the hallway.

Although she was prepared for this worst thing to happen, Michaela was numb with disbelief. Her father just couldn't be gone. She would never hear his voice again, see his smile. No more letters that gave her advice, encouraged her… A sudden dark wave of grief engulfed her. For she first time since William had confirmed Dr. Joseph Quinn's death, she looked up from her father's bed looking around, seeking for the one person she could find support in. Of course she knew that being consoled by his strong arms around her was out of the question right now, yet she still needed to see him at least. Then she spotted him in the far corner of the room. His blue eyes promising his unwavering support took enough of the pressure on her chest away so she could breathe again.

If Michaela's father hadn't talked to him, Sully would have left as soon as he heard the bad news, giving the family privacy. However, knowing how hard this would be for Michaela, he decided to stay, disregarding the fact that no one seemed to care for his presence at all. This wasn't the moment to be selfish or jealous, seeing Michaela framed by the two young doctors who had more in common with her than she and he would ever have…

She must have told her father about him in a way that made the old doctor wish him to be at her side. So he stayed.

……………………………………………………………

Michaela stood next to the window in her room looking up at the night sky. A thousand times, she had stood in this very spot late at night. Often as a child her father would find her here before tucking her into bed. Sometimes he would stand with her and tell her the names of the constellations until she was old enough to point them out herself. This spot, these stars normally soothed her but not tonight. Her grief for her father was deep and overwhelming but she knew that wasn't the only thing bothering her. Boston stars were beautiful but there was something about the Colorado night sky that made the stars come alive with energy. Tonight they only looked dull.

Turning to face her room, she looked over at her robe hanging on the peg behind the door. Thoughts of going to Sully had plagued her all night but she hadn't dared. The fact that the one person she wanted to be held by in the hospital room was the one she couldn't get to had frustrated her. Dinner hadn't been much better. Her mother insisted on a normal meal though none felt much like eating. Sully had joined them but his eyes barely met hers and she felt foolish going to him after dinner. Yet now the urge was stronger than it had been all night.

Donning her robe, she slipped out the door of her room and tiptoed down the hall to the room Sully was staying in. Lightly she tapped on the wooden frame, fearing he might already be asleep. Sounds from the other side of the wooden frame made her heart beat quicken and when she heard the turning of the knob, she practically jumped out of her skin. There in the soft glow of candlelight stood Sully, shirtless. Michaela felt her breath catch in her chest and was certain her surprise showed on her face.

"Michaela?" Sully's voice was low but rich and warm and she found herself slipping inside the room at the sound of it.

"You weren't sleeping, were you?"

"No. I found some poetry books on the shelves over there. Thought I'd read 'em."

"Poetry?" Michaela raised her eyebrows as she crossed to the bed where one of the volumes laid open. "I didn't know you liked poetry." Sully's cheeks appeared almost red at this statement as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have done. Quickly he walked to the bed and closed the book that lay open, before Michaela could read the page. "Whitman?" Michaela asked, now glimpsing the name on the cover.

Sully nodded, "Yeah." He swallowed hard not wanting to admit how this man's poetry spoke of his heart for her.

"Father loved Whitman." The words crumbled as she spoke them and before she knew it her head was against Sully's chest, his warm arms holding her tight as the tears came in torrents. "He's gone," she whispered. "He's really gone."

Sully lovingly rubbed her back as he spoke directly into her ear. "The people we love never really leave us."

Michaela considered his words as she moved back a little to glimpse his face. Trying to gain control of her emotions, she wiped hastily at her cheeks doing little good. "Sully, promise me that there is a forever."

She looked so like a small child standing there in the candlelight, young and vulnerable. Sully would have promised her anything at that moment. But he wasn't lying when he finally answered her; he was speaking his heart. "There is a forever," he said softly. Removing an arm from around her, he reached down to take her soft hand in his. "With no pain or sickness."

Grateful for his words, Michaela gave his fingers a squeeze and suddenly became cognizant of how close she stood to him. Backing away a little, she began to apologize, "I'm sorry for barging in here like this."

"Dr. Mike, it's fine. I wanna be here for you."

The use of her nickname startled her because he'd been using Michaela since he'd arrived in Boston. She pulled completely away from him now as he struggled to at least hold onto her fingertips. Already moving towards the door, she mumbled, "I should go."

"I told Abby," he blurted out as if he finally understood what was driving her away.

Michaela stopped in her tracks and turned. "You did?"

"Everything," he whispered holding his hand back out to her. "Michaela I…." The words were so close to his lips but he stopped himself at the last minute; the fear of rejection suddenly strong and close. Yet Michaela never noticed, she instantly went back to him, closing her eyes and tilting her head upwards as she anticipated the kiss. The warmth of his lips against hers was the most comforting thing she'd ever felt. Time seemed to stand still as they stood in the middle of the room, their lips pressed tightly together. Neither moved, neither wanted the moment to end.

Sully broke them apart first. "You need some sleep," he whispered seeing the dark circles under her eyes.

"I try but…" her words drifted off.

"Come on," Sully pulled her towards the door. Slowly they walked down the hall, hand and hand until they stood on her threshold. Brushing her swollen lips with his thumb, Michaela felt like crying again. She didn't want to be alone.

"Would you stay?" she whispered before realizing quite how it sounded. "Just 'til I'm asleep," she hastily added.

Sully smiled and pushed the door open. Within moments, Michaela was tucked between the covers. Sully's hand held hers as her eyes closed and she drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep feeling safe and secure.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The morning of the funeral was gray and overcast, the sky matching Michaela's mood. She brushed her hands down the front of the stiff black taffeta dress as she stood once again at her bedroom window. The heat of the day was already bearing down on her and the thought of putting on the black gloves that lay on her bed was too much. Her late night meeting with Sully still played in her mind, giving the one spot of joy on this mirthless day. The emotions jumbled in her mind – sadness at her father's passing followed by a deep happiness at knowing Sully had finally told Abby about the two of them. In addition, Sully was so tender with her last night, staying until she slept deeply. Having him at her side this morning as she faced the reality of her father's death would be a source of comfort. Strength was never something she'd lacked but today that characteristic strength seemed to fail her. Soon someone would knock and insist on her presence downstairs but for now she could simply not make herself leave her room.

When a knock at the door finally did come, she sighed loudly. "Come in," she called preparing herself for a message from her mother. To her surprise though, when the door opened, it was Sully who stepped inside.

Sully felt uncomfortable in his suit but he tried not to show it as he stood on the threshold, unsure whether to enter or not. The surprise in her eyes made his heart jump for joy. For the first time since her father's death, he discerned a smile on her lips as well as relief on her face. "Mornin'," he said never letting his eyes leave hers.

"I thought you were someone else."

Sully chuckled. "Hope ya aren't disappointed." Instantly Michaela blushed as she shook her head no. "I thought maybe ya could use someone to lean on today."

Crossing to him now, Michaela took his proffered hand. "Oh Sully," she whispered wishing they were alone and that he could hold her. "How can I ever thank you for all of this?"

"Ya don't have to." His eyes were full of emotion as he looked down at her, unable to find words to continue. Sully felt the urge to tell Michaela how much he loved her or even to drop to one knee and pledge his love to her forever but fear of rejection still gripped him. It was hard being here in Boston and seeing the kind of life she was used to. He knew he could never compete but he hoped that Michaela didn't want Boston anymore. After all she'd moved to Colorado Springs and it seemed to be her home now.

For a moment, neither spoke both lost to their own thoughts. It was only the clearing of a throat near them that made them both turn slightly. Elizabeth stood in the doorway, hands on her hips as she observed the offending scene before her. "Michaela." Her voice was stern as if she was speaking to a child rather than a grown woman. "Since when do we receive male visitors in our bedroom?"

Blinking uncomfortably, Michaela shook her head. "We were only talking for a moment, mother."

Unwilling to say more for now, Elizabeth dropped the subject and moved on. "We've been waiting for you downstairs."

Michaela nodded. "I'll be right there," she said turning back to Sully who was now offering her his arm. Michaela graciously accepted, giving her mother a defiant look.

"Your gloves?" The words were said with much disdain as Elizabeth pointed to the black objects on her bed. She then turned sharply and swept out the door as her shoes clicked on the hard wood floors. What she had just witnessed between her daughter and this mountain man was unacceptable. While she'd realized before that Sully had an interest in her daughter, now that it was confirmed Elizabeth knew she needed a plan. Her grief for her husband was deep but it did not cloud her thinking in this regard. Something had to be done.

All morning she watched the two of them carefully. William and David had both arrived at the house slightly before they left for the church but Michaela didn't bother to greet either of them. She sat at the far end of the table with Sully who coaxed her into eating a little something. The carriage ride to St. Catherine's infuriated Elizabeth even more. Sully had pushed past everyone to help Michaela into the carriage and then climbed up directly behind her as if he was her personal guard. The solemnity of the church and the reality of her husband's death had managed to distract her during the actual funeral mass though.

Yet when Elizabeth wasn't watching the couple, the sisters were save Rebecca. Maureen clicked her tongue in disapproval when Sully wrapped his arm around Michaela to console her. She met eyes with Marjorie who gave a shake of head as if the scene disgusted them both. When they stood, Michaela had to be helped to her feet and literally stood leaning against Sully's side as if she was a rag doll. At this Marjorie actually grumbled under her breath and then turned to whisper to her sister. "I can't believe how deplorable she's acting."

"Well, it's to be expected. Look how she's let herself go. She never did put on her gloves. And look at her hair, loose about her shoulders." Maureen turned lightly glaring at her youngest sister in disgust. "But I wouldn't worry. Mother will take care of all of this, I'm certain."

"Someone needs to. Imagine a Quinn of Boston with such a person." At this statement both Maureen and Marjorie snickered gaining them disapproving glances from their mother. Yet Michaela continued to hold onto Sully's hand and lean against him, oblivious to the situation that was building with her family.

While Elizabeth had been less concerned at the church, the graveside was a completely different story. Sully stood by her daughter holding her hand firmly in his and rubbing the back of it with his thumb in what Elizabeth considered an atrocious public display. Her grief competed with her anger all through the short service. She wanted to walk over to the two and break them apart but etiquette still dictated her movements and she let them be for now. Yet her ire only grew on the carriage ride home and it was then that she began in earnest to formulate her plan. Men had never really shown an interest in Michaela, many being put off by what Elizabeth considered her unladylike behavior. Yet perhaps if a proper gentleman were to show an interest, Michaela would take notice. What could she possibly see in this Sully character? They could not have much in common.

Considering her options, Elizabeth thought about who would make a better match for her daughter – William or David. She'd never approved of David and Michaela's friendship but perhaps that could be an asset. Giving her head a little shake, she quickly cast that thought aside. William was the person she needed. She'd noticed the way he looked at her daughter. Besides he was in Boston which would ensure Michaela would stay here as well, something Elizabeth much preferred. She'd need to speak to Sully as well – help to show him that he didn't belong here, that Michaela was not a match for him. This she was confident in her ability to do. A smile formed on her lips as she raised her head and arose out of her deep thought. The first set of eyes she met was William's on the other side of the carriage. "William," she said sweetly. "You're such a dear to be with us today." The words were the beginning of the speech that would encourage him to pursue what was already in his heart – Michaela.

…………………………………………

Overjoyed by Dr. Burke's reaction to her subtle suggestions, Elizabeth didn't waste time. As soon as her presence seemed dispensable for a few minutes, she approached the other young man she wanted to talk to.

"Mr. Sully, may I have a word with you?" Her tone made clear that this wasn't a question but rather an order. Sully quickly glanced in Michaela's direction, making sure that she was alright for the moment. She stood at the window, looking down at the street with Rebecca next to her. The older sister was soothingly stroking the younger one's back which assured Sully he could leave this place for a few moments.

"Sure," he replied and followed Mrs. Quinn out of the room where all the mourners were gathered.

When they entered the parlor, Elizabeth turned as to face the young man that could easily ruin her youngest daughter's life. She didn't offer a seat but started her speech as soon as she faced him, "Mr. Sully, you gave me the impression that you care for Michaela."

There was no use in denying it and thus Sully simply replied, nodding almost defiantly, "Yeah, I do."

Not liking the stubborn expression that her vis-à-vis showed, Elizabeth responded bluntly, "If that is true, you will leave her alone."

These words hit Sully like a slap on his face and stunned him momentarily. Yet images flashing before his eyes of Michaela telling him about her strained relationship with her mother reminded him that Mrs. Quinn didn't know as much about her daughter as she thought. However, he had promised himself to be the one Michaela could always rely on. Determined to stay true to his word he straightened. His voice was quiet but not intimidated in the least as he at last contradicted, "I don't mean no disrespect, Mrs. Quinn, but I know that Michaela needs me. That's why I'm stayin'."

"She needs you?" Incredulously Elizabeth glared at the young man. "I will tell you what my daughter needs: a man who is respected in society, a man that can offer her the home she deserves. And now _I_ mean no disrespect, Mr. Sully when I tell you that she also needs a man who is a match for her intelligence. Holding her hand won't be enough to give her a proper life."

Taken aback Sully looked at the older woman. It wasn't the first time in his life that he was insulted but he had never expected to hear such an offence from Mrs. Quinn. Well, he wouldn't do her the favor and lose his temper. He had to swallow hard though before he managed to get out his reply, "Why don't ya leave the decision to Michaela what she wants and what not?"

For a split second, something akin to respect stopped Elizabeth from lashing out against her daughter's friend anew. Mr. Sully had a strong will, something that she always acknowledged. Knowing that she had already taken care of to influence Michaela's choice decisively, she raised her eyebrows in almost a mock challenge, "Well, why not, Mr. Sully. I trust my daughter's abilities to see what is right for her and all our family." Seeing that her reaction surprised him, Elizabeth added almost triumphantly, "After all, her father's practice needs a doctor that keeps his memory alive."

Not waiting for another response, she passed Sully in a rush as to join her guests again.

…………………………………………..

Dr. William Burke was excited. He had never expected that Mrs. Quinn would encourage him to act on his feelings for her daughter. In fact, he hadn't even thought that anyone would notice them at all since he hid them well.

He had never met a woman like Dr. Michaela Quinn before. She wasn't only beautiful and warmhearted but an excellent doctor as well. Her determination to go her own way despite the obstacles that were thrown into her path impressed him deeply. They had made a great team while treating her father and he would love to have her by his side for the rest of his life – at work as well as at home. Of course he had noticed this man from the frontier, the close relationship they seemed to have. After all, she had allowed him to hold her hand for everyone to see. However, he agreed with Mrs. Quinn that Michaela deserved the best life that could be offered to her and he was sincere that he was the one that was able to do so.

As she had announced, Mrs. Quinn led Mr. Sully out of the room and William instantly used the opportunity to start his future. He carefully approached the two sisters at the window, not wanting to disturb them yet determined to talk to the woman he wanted to marry. Politely clearing his throat in order to gain their attention he spoke to Rebecca, "Mrs. Dickinson, I hope you don't mind my asking Dr. Mike if she is willing to talk to me?"

Puzzled, Rebecca looked from the young doctor to her sister. Michaela seemed to be thankful for the distraction and thus she gave her permission, "I don't mind Dr. Burke."

With that, she gently squeezed Michaela's forearm before she went to another group of mourners.

William, however, felt suddenly tongue-tied. The beauty of the woman before him mesmerized him once again and he only stood, drinking in her perfect features.

Beginning to feel uncomfortable under his stare Michaela at last asked, "What is it you wanted to discuss with me, William?"

"Uh," he stuttered, finding his way back to reality. If he wanted this dream to come true he had to do things properly. Squaring his shoulders he asked, "Could I talk to you in private?"

Although Michaela wondered what subject demanded privacy, she didn't let her puzzlement show. "Sure," she replied, gesturing for him to follow her.

After entering the conservatory, Michaela turned, looking up at her new friend expectantly. With the courage to say what he wanted suddenly leaving him, William mustered, "How would you feel about coming back to Boston, working here?"

Wondering where this would lead Michaela replied, speaking slowly, "There are already plenty of doctors in Boston, William."

Feeling that this was the wrong approach and fearing he might lose her if he didn't ask the right question, he gained his composure, stepping closer to her. His voice was forceful when he took her hand and admitted, "I love you. And I'm asking for your hand."

Completely taken by surprise, Michaela didn't budge for a second. She was overwhelmed by the opportunities that lay before her if she took this offer. Yet then she remembered why she had left this place; a small town with dirty streets appearing before her eyes. Not to mention two strong arms she suddenly meant to feel around her, steadying her.

"I have a whole life in Colorado Springs waiting for me," she finally responded, hoping she didn't have to be more direct.

Yet William was in full swing now, sincere he could win her, "You have a whole life waiting for you in Boston. We can be partners in every sense of the word. In work. In love. True partners." Misinterpreting the emotions playing on her face he dared ask the question, "Do you love me?"

Michaela felt terrible. She really liked her colleague and it broke her heart to hurt him after all he had done for her.

Delicately freeing her hand from his grasp, she looked away from his face, whispering, "Oh, William…"

However, she knew there was no easy way to do this and thus she turned her saddened eyes on him again, continuing, "I can't even tell you how grateful I am for everything you have done for me here. It is enticing to take your offer but you deserve the truth." She paused for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she took his hand again, squeezing it comfortingly, "I really like you but no; I don't love you."

Her eyes were pleading for his understanding but he still clung to her words that she liked him. "You could learn to love me," he said, not willing yet to give up.

Michaela didn't even contemplate this possibility for she suddenly realized that her heart was already taken. "I'm sorry, William," she insisted, "But I can't."

With that, she stepped away from him again, knowing exactly which person she wanted to see right now.

She didn't know that Sully had witnessed a part of their conversation. On his way back to the living room he had heard Michaela's soft voice. Instantly changing his course as to be close to her again, offering his support, he heard the other man's proposal and all the things he promised to give her. When Michaela didn't turn the doctor down right away, his heart skipped a beat. Maybe Mrs. Quinn had been right after all. With old insecurities returning and not able to listen any longer, he silently left. While his mind still refused to accept that he was losing her, his feet already took the necessary steps, carrying him to his room. He didn't want to stay in her way; all he wanted for her was to be happy. So he started to pack his things; he would leave.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As Michaela watched William's expression turn from dejected into shattered, she reiterated, "I'm sorry."

She didn't know what else to do. Only a few hours earlier she had to say goodbye to her father for good and this was devastating. For her, time was still frozen and life did not simply go on. That the man she considered her friend had just proposed to her felt surreal, giving the impression that she was in a bad dream and needed to wake up. The urge to hide in the protecting arms of Sully overwhelmed her and thus she pivoted, leaving Dr. Burke standing in the middle of the conservatory.

Hurrying along the hallway, she wondered what she had done wrong. It had never been her intention to give William the impression she was interested in more than their work. He had been so supporting all the time that the very last thing she wanted to do was to hurt him. Yet now she had. As guilt started to form a lump in her throat, she reached the place where she hoped to find Sully. Letting her gaze roam the dining room where all the people were gathered, she wasn't able to spot him though. Her eyes met her mother's expectant look instead and Michaela instantly was in the picture: it hadn't been her own actions that encouraged William to ask for her hand but her mother's. She couldn't tell what was stronger – her anger about Elizabeth's meddling or the embarrassment which now produced red patches on her cheekbones. Briskly, she turned and left the room.

In the hallway again, she sank down on the upholstered bench at the window. Bending forward, she propped her elbows against her knees burying her face in her palms. She knew she needed to gain her composure in order to be able to think straight again. As she deliberately took a few deep breaths, exhaling them slowly, she calmed down. However, the next thought that entered her mind sent her back into panic: when her mother had encouraged William to ask for her hand – had she talked to Sully, too? If so, what had she told him?

When it came back to Michaela that she hadn't seen Sully among the mourners, a strong sense of foreboding forced her to get back on her feet. She needed to find him. Quickly she considered the options of where he might be, and only one made sense. Without thinking twice she hurried to his room. When she didn't gain an answer to her knocking, she slowly pulled it open, asking tentatively, "Sully?"

Yet there wasn't anyone who could respond to her question. Desperation gripped her heart, squeezing it mercilessly when she realized that this room was abandoned by its former occupant. All his things were gone. As to be absolutely sure, she rushed to the wardrobe. It was empty apart from the black suit he had worn an hour ago.

Her mind started to race again, refusing to believe the obvious. Sully wouldn't just leave her, it simply couldn't be. Maybe he had only moved to a hotel and left a message for her with Harrison. Yet the butler didn't have a message only the ominous news that Mr. Sully had in fact left, asking for the shortest way to the train station.

…………………………………………………………………..

Partners… The other man had asked Michaela to be partners. The moment he heard this word, Sully knew he had to leave for Michaela's sake. All he would ever be able to offer was his love and he realized that Mrs. Quinn was right. He didn't have money and would never. How could he provide for a woman like Michaela? Although his heart thumped wildly within his chest he felt at the same time as if it was ripped out, leaving him bleeding internally. The pain was barely endurable and he quickened his pace, trying to reach the train station faster. Getting away from this town was the only thought he allowed himself; thinking about consequences would only hurt more.

As he hurried along the sidewalks he considered whether he should go to a place where he'd never been before. Starting all over again. Everything in Colorado Springs would remind him of her and he knew he wasn't strong enough to live there without her. Abigail's face flashed before his eyes yet as quickly as her image appeared it vanished again, being replaced by another face. Daniel. He owed his friend an explanation.

Buying the ticket distracted him for a moment and as he stood on the platform, hearing the whistle blow as a sign that the train would pull out of the station any minute, he hurried to embark the car. When the train jolted into movement, Sully's mind started to work again.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Michaela didn't give it any thought how it looked like that she was going after Sully. All she knew was that she would never see him again if she weren't able to get to him before he left Boston. The thought of never hearing his soothing and encouraging voice again, feeling the support of his arms around her was too much, especially today. She had not only lost her father but also turned down the proposal of a fine doctor and good friend. Her mother certainly didn't understand and maybe not even Rebecca would understand.

Michaela barely registered the carriage driver's astonished gaze when she handed him the money, not responding to his question about whether she wanted him to wait. Pushing her way through the throng of travelers, she only took a moment as to ask a porter for the platform of the departing train to Denver. He had barely finished his reply when she was already on her way again. Her relief at seeing the train still standing there was indescribable. Although her knees grew week, she purposefully climbed up the few steps that led to the door of the last car. Once inside of it, she hurried along the narrow corridor, looking into each compartment. Yet with every car she passed without finding him, her hope lessened.

However, her search was abruptly stopped. When the train lurched, her heart did the same. There was no denying it; she had missed him. He was gone.

Somehow she must have managed to disembark because the next thing she was aware of was standing on the platform, watching the train pull out of the station, carrying the one person away that had supported her unconditionally since she knew him. As tears threatened to spill over she wondered what was wrong with her. Once she grew close to a man he either demanded too much or just left her. There was only one solution: she would concentrate on being a good doctor; after all, this was all she'd ever wanted. Squaring her shoulders she blinked away the tears. She would go home, pack her bags and then return to her clinic in Colorado Springs. If she happened to meet Sully there, she would be polite but her heart would be closed.

………………………………………………………………….

When the train had started to move, Sully came to his senses. The moment his friend's name entered his mind, he realized that he was wrong. Daniel was rich enough to offer Michaela all the things she could possibly want him to buy her but she had still turned him down. How could he have been so stupid to think it was money that mattered to Michaela? He knew much better!

The train was already gaining speed when he finally sprang into action. Without really looking, he jerked open the door of the car and jumped down onto soil next to the tracks. As he gained his bearings he noticed with relief that he was right behind the platform. He hurried to step onto it again, only the thought of returning to the Quinn residence on his mind. And then he saw her. She stood motionless with unseeing eyes, not being aware of all the people that rushed past her.

Sully slowed down his pace, cautiously approaching her. Seeing the wet trail on her cheek made him cringe, knowing that it was his fault she was so devastated. He wanted to pull her into his arms, begging her forgiveness yet then something in her expression changed. Sully stopped, still a few yards away from her.

As Michaela was able to focus on her surroundings again she feared for a moment that she had lost her mind. Right across from her stood Sully, watching her. The desperation she had felt only minutes before suddenly turned into anger. It didn't count yet that he had obviously changed his mind, she instantly accused, "You were leaving?"

Trying to stay calm and fighting the urge to comfort her Sully replied, "I thought there was nothin' to stay for."

It was as if Michaela hadn't heard him, and her voice raised a notch, "Without even saying goodbye?"

He didn't have an explanation for this and so he didn't respond yet now his temper rose as well.

When Michaela shot her next question at him she was almost yelling, "Why did you even come?"

Sully looked at her incredulously. She should know the answer by now. Stubbornly he glared back simply growling, "Because!"

Michaela didn't believe it. Here she stood, having made a fool of herself and he fobbed her off with such a response?

Pushed over the edge she challenged him, "Because?"

Without thinking he hurled the truth at her, "Because I love you!"

These words startled them both to their cores. Neither was able to move and they simply stared at each other. Sully knew he had spoken his heart and the longer he waited for Michaela to respond, the more forceful the feeling of desperation returned. He was too late. His stupid actions had cost him the possibility of her love. As the seconds slipped by and she still didn't budge, he finally turned not even noticing that he went in the wrong direction.

Yet Michaela was frozen in place because she was consumed by the battle inside of her. Only a few moments ago she had decided to never even think about a relationship again and now she had heard the words she had secretly yearned for. Should she give in to her feelings or rather listen to reason? However, seeing Sully's retreating figure she listened to her heart calling after him, "Sully!"

As he turned she watched hope creeping into his eyes and when he, with an almost imperceptible move, opened his arms for her she didn't hesitate any longer. She ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you, too," she whispered smiling up at him shyly.

No more words were needed as to express both their emotions when Sully lifted her from her feet, spinning her around happily as she clung to him equally excited.

…………………………………………

Michaela hired a carriage just outside of the train station to carry them back to the house. Sully's bag lay on the far seat while the couple sat close together on the other seat. With hands entwined, they sat slightly crooked so that they could see each other better. Euphoria held them in its grip. So much had occurred to bring them to this point. For Michaela it felt as if she was living a fairy tale and she feared that even closing her eyes for one moment could bring it all to an end. Sully couldn't stop grinning at the fact that she loved him. Moving back against the seat, he let his head loll slightly to the side to lean against the back of the carriage, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Michaela whispered breaking the silence for the first time since they left the train station.

Sully shook his head. "If ya are, let's not wake up." Michaela laughed and snuggled up to him laying her head in the hollow under his chin. Sully breathed in deep letting the smell of her wash over him. There was a quiet peaceful serenity in the carriage that Sully knew wouldn't last once they arrived back at the Quinn house. He had to talk to Michaela about it but he didn't want to ruin this moment.

To his relief it was Michaela who spoke about it first. "Sully?"

"Hmmm."

"I'm afraid that things might be difficult with my mother but I want you to know that nothing will sway me."

"I'm happy to hear that," he replied, pressing his lips to her forehead. "And I don't want ya to have to face her alone."

"It may be easier," Michaela warned. "I'm used to dealing with her disappointment in me." She let out a little chuckle as she spoke.

"I ain't gonna let her treat ya like that any more." Sully's voice was protective and comforting all at the same time.

Michaela allowed herself to rest against him again, enjoying this strange new feeling inside of her, the one that linked the two of them together. Yet inside she knew that getting angry with Elizabeth wouldn't help matters. She wasn't sure that Sully would be able to keep his wits about him when her mother started tossing out unfounded accusations as she often did. Michaela had learned early on from her father not to let her mother's rhetoric upset her. It wasn't an easy thing to do but she had much more experience than Sully in such matters.

"I appreciate your offer, Sully, but I think it's best if I deal with mother."

Sully pulled up to see her better. "How 'bout if I stay in the room with ya?"

"Sully…" She felt his fingers press against her lips to quiet her and she raised her head to see him.

"I ain't gonna leave ya alone." Inside Michaela wanted to protest but she simply shook her head. The look on his face let her know he would not take no for an answer. "Alright?"

"Alright," she replied as he leaned down to press his lips against hers.

----------------------------------------

Elizabeth was in the parlor pacing when the carriage pulled up out front. Any less well bred woman would have raced to the door and drug her daughter inside but as always etiquette dictated her every movement even when she was this angry. The sound of the door closing and then the schoolgirl giggle echoing forth from Michaela's mouth only made her anger surge. Walking to the doorway, she peered into the hall her eyes darkening when she saw her daughter wrapped in this mountain man's embrace.

"Michaela Ann Quinn," she called as if she was speaking to a small child instead of a grown woman.

Michaela looked up and steeled herself as she saw the anger on her mother's face. She looked back at Sully and gave him a brief smile. "You may stay," she whispered, "but please let me handle this."

Sully gave a little nod, hoping he could keep his word. Together, hand in hand, they entered the parlor to Elizabeth's dismay. "Mr. Sully if you would excuse us." Her voice was icy cold.

"I don't mean no disrespect Mrs. Quinn, but I ain't leavin'."

Squaring her shoulders, Elizabeth turned towards her daughter trying to ignore Sully's presence. "Very well," she said pulling herself up to her full height. "First of all Michaela, I can not believe you went running off during your father's wake. I know that you don't care what I think but I thought the memory of your father was sacred to you."

Michaela felt the tidal wave surge inside of her out of control. "How dare you," she began her eyes flashing wildly.

Elizabeth, unaccustomed to this sort of response in her daughter, drew back. "How dare _you_ behave as you have today!"

Yet Michaela did not even hear her. "My leaving had nothing to do with my father or my memory of him. Just like the majority of the people here this afternoon had little to do with my father. It was simply Old Boston coming out to observe the spectacle so they'd have something to talk about tomorrow around the breakfast table."

"Your father was well loved, Michaela. Do not besmirch his memory."

Sully placed a hand on Michaela's shoulder to calm her and reassure her of his presence. It was a good move on his part for Michaela took a moment to refocus herself. "Mother, I don't want to argue about father. We both loved him."

This produced a small sniffle from her mother who still felt her grief acutely. "I'm returning to Colorado Springs once things are settled here. That's what I need to tell you."

Elizabeth's face crumpled and she held up a hand as if holding her daughter at bay. "You are ruining your life," she said in a strained voice. "I've tried so hard to give you something better."

Michaela was disarmed by her mother's tone and softened her own voice as well. "Don't you think I deserve to choose my own life?"

"It's not the way, it's not proper." Elizabeth's voice was low and disdainful but Michaela saw past it. Her father had always told her that though her mother was misguided she loved Michaela and wanted the best for her.

Trying to remember this, Michaela spoke. "Please don't penalize me for making different choices than you or my sisters. I don't belong here in Boston. There's no place for me."

"With William you could find one; he would let you be a doctor."

"There are hundreds of doctors in Boston mother. Colorado Springs only has one."

Elizabeth breathed in sharply and turned her back towards her daughter. "I've tried," she said in a defeated tone.

Michaela approached her slowly and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I love you mother. I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm doing what's best for me."

There was a long pause and then a labored breath. "I love you too," Elizabeth whispered her hand coming to rest on top of Michaela's. "When do you leave?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Michaela cast furtive glances at her mother as the carriage rolled on toward the train station. The past few days her mother had barely spoken to her, and Michaela assumed it was anger that kept her at bay. It was only this morning that Elizabeth had actually shed tears at Michaela's leaving – only a few, hastily brushed away from her strong countenance. That was enough though for Michaela to finally understand how hard this was on her mother. The words were brief but deeply meaningful.

"This is very hard for me to do Michaela. I just lost your father and I don't want to lose you."

Michaela had nodded and tried to smile. "You aren't losing me mother."

Elizabeth had stoically nodded and then turned to Sully who stood as a silent witness to the whole event. Her look was not as kind as her words as she spoke. "We've had our differences Mr. Sully but I certainly hope you are prepared to take care of my little girl."

Sully had a sinking feeling that this was more of a show for Michaela than anything but he forced himself to be just as cordial as he replied. "Mrs. Quinn, ya got my word on that. I ain't gonna let anything happen to her."

The carriage arrived then, breaking up the good-byes. When Elizabeth had climbed into the carriage to ride along with them and Rebecca, Michaela was in shock – her mother hated public scenes on the platform at the train station. Still she appreciated the gesture, a little worried now that the melancholy of the last few days would become permanent. As they arrived at the train station, Elizabeth reached for her youngest's hand. "I love you," she said in a low tone her eyes belying the emotion just underneath.

Michaela gave her fingers a light squeeze. "I love you as well, mother. I'd love for you to come visit me sometime – to see where I live."

The jaw squared at this comment but Elizabeth avoided her knee jerk reaction. "Perhaps," was her only response. "Well you know how I deplore scenes on the platform of train stations so I make my goodbyes here."

Rebecca and Michaela smiled at each other, both having heard this comment many times in their life. It was Sully who spoke first while the girls shared a moment. "Good-bye Mrs. Quinn. I thank ya for your hospitality."

"Of course Mr. Sully," she replied formally, her face hardening again at the sound of his voice. "Take care of Michaela please," she added watching Sully nod in affirmation.

"Good-bye mother," Michaela practically whispered, leaning in to kiss her mother's cheek.

"Be careful," Elizabeth managed to utter through restrained emotion, turning quickly before her daughter could see the tears in her eyes. Michaela nodded to Sully that they should debark now, knowing her mother hated displays of emotion and would prefer to be left alone. Rebecca climbed down after them as the driver handed their bags over to a porter. The group walked into the train station together and for the first time that morning it finally hit Michaela that she was leaving Boston. The sights and smells would now only be a memory. This made her sad, yet looking at Sully she knew that she was making the right choice – both for herself and for Colorado Springs. Sully made a quick good-bye to Rebecca then followed the porter to their compartment, wanting to give Michaela a moment alone with her sister.

Rebecca did not try to restrain her tears but let them fall freely as she held both of her sister's hands in her own. "We're going to miss you."

Michaela nodded. "I'm going to miss you as well… and Boston." She looked wistfully behind her sister at what she was leaving behind.

"You will always be welcomed back," Rebecca said trying to lessen the sadness in Michaela's eyes.

"I'm worried about mother."

Rebecca nodded, now understanding the uncertainty she was reading in those mismatched eyes. "I'm going to insist on staying with her for awhile."

"She won't like that."

"I don't care," Rebecca said forcefully practicing her tone for when she announced her decision to Elizabeth. "She needs this right now." The train whistle blew signaling that it would soon depart and Michaela sighed heavily. "I guess this is good-bye then," Rebecca said through a forced smile. "Don't forget to write."

Michaela laughed through her own tears. "I won't." The two of them hugged tightly, both feeling the finality of what was occurring.

Moments later Michaela wasn't even sure how she'd managed to board the train, her tears were falling so thickly. This was much harder than she'd imagined it would be. Yet Sully anticipated the tears and found her in the hallway, wrapping one strong arm around her as he led her forward to their compartment. Once inside he sat her down letting her cry against his shoulder until the tears abated. Michaela felt foolish once she was done and worried that Sully would take her crying the wrong way. Looking up at him, she tried to explain. "It all seems so final," she whispered. "My father…" Her voice trailed off. "I don't want you to think I regret my decision."

"Place we're born always has a pull on us," he replied soothingly as he stroked the fine baby hairs from around her face.

Michaela felt distracted for a moment by this comment and she smiled as she turned to face him. "Where were you born Sully?"

Sully shook his head and lowered his face. "Oh, nowhere."

"Oh please tell me, I want to know," she said more eagerly turning to face him completely.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Sully sighed. "On a ship somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean. My parents came from England."

"Are they still alive?"

"Who?" Sully said, lost in his own thoughts suddenly and missing Michaela's question.

"Your parents?"

"Oh," Sully looked blankly at the other side of the compartment. "Nah." Michaela felt his reluctance and swallowed hard realizing she'd touched a nerve. "My father couldn't take the city livin' – my mother said his heart just gave out."

Gently, Michaela continued, "And your mother?"

"Drowned in the Hudson," he whispered now turning his head completely.

"Oh Sully, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

Quickly covering his own sadness, Sully turned back to her forcing a small smile. "Ain't a problem. That was a long time ago."

"Still," Michaela said soothingly wanting to wash away any pain that remained from such an event but she realized when Sully looked at her that the conversation was over for now. Quiet settled between them as Sully looked out the window. Michaela eventually picked up one of her medical journals and began to read. Sully moved over to the far seat and stretched out letting the motion of the train lull him to sleep.

That was enough to distract Michaela, her eyes settling on his face as a small smile crept onto her lips. He looked so peaceful laying there that Michaela thought about falling asleep as well. She stretched out setting her hands under her head but her thoughts would not let her rest. In her heart, she knew she was doing the right thing but she couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving her mother so soon after her father's death. Looking down at her black mourning clothes, the pain felt fresh again and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly to stop the tears from falling once more.

Sully, who only feigned sleep now, observed her from the other side of the compartment. He could tell she was thinking about something serious but it was only when her face wrinkled up like she might cry that he rose from his place and approached her. Gently laying his hand against her cheek, he kneeled down beside her.

"Michaela?"

The mismatched eyes blinked open meeting the serene blue of his. It was everything she needed in that moment and she felt herself swallow hard as the intense chemistry between the two of them multiplied. Sully was fighting with himself. He wanted to kiss and hold her, soothe her with his touch instead of with words but he didn't want to take advantage of her grief. It was only when Michaela's mouth opened to whisper two little words that he dared move. "Hold me."

Sully pulled her into his embrace, peppering her face with soft kisses until their lips naturally met. Michaela had never in her life known such passion and it scared her at the same time that she didn't want it to end. One moment Sully would sense her shyness and begin to pull away, only to have Michaela grasp him tighter. Neither knew how much time passed but it didn't matter. The trip to Colorado would be just for them – each passing moment filled with each other. Sully soothed her grief with a hug or a kiss and though they never took things further, both felt the underlying desire that they had to guard against. If someone could have seen the teary eyed woman board the train in Boston and then seen the doctor when she disembarked in St. Louis, they would have not believed it to be the same person. In a matter of days, Sully's presence had turned her melancholy around. When they boarded a stage coach for Colorado territory, they held hands not caring about the reaction of those around them, both unaware that soon they would face some of the hardest moments of their short lives.

…………………………………………….

After Michaela's departure, life in Colorado Springs had taken its own course. When Sully didn't take the stagecoach the day after he told her he loved the doctor, Abigail Bray allowed herself to hope again. Maybe he had seen reason when she reminded him that she was here for him while the other woman was not. She decided that he was only avoiding her now because he felt ashamed for his earlier actions. Well, she would be patient and wait till he came back. Her mood improved considerably during the following days, and she was humming to herself while she was stocking the shelves with tins when a costumer entered the store.

She froze mid-move though as she recognized Daniel's voice greeting her father. Stepping down from the small ladder with still one tin in her hand, she approached him, "Daniel, didn't you say you would only stay till Sully returned with the Indians?"

"Yeah, that's been the plan." Daniel barely acknowledged the storekeeper's daughter, being in a hurry to get out of this town again where everything still reminded him of Michaela and what a fool he had made of himself.

Undeterred by this dismissive reply, Abigail went on, trying to grasp what was going on, "But he's back now, I talked to him a few days ago. Is he sick or something like that?" She couldn't suppress the joy that was showing in her tone as she already saw herself going out to the ranch, taking care of Sully.

Now she had Daniel's full attention. New anger against his former best friend started to boil inside of him. Had he lied to him? Did Sully actually keep Abigail in the dark so he could come back to her if he didn't succeed in Boston? However, he didn't want to hurt the young woman even more; after all he knew how it felt to be turned down. Thus he carefully replied watching Abby's expression, "He said he told you."

Although she realized that she would have to finally face the truth, Abigail still clung to a small ray of hope, "But the stagecoach left without him and so I thought…" Her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Abby," Daniel said sincerely, "I never thought Sully would…"

Hearing his name suddenly broke down a wall inside of her and all the pent up emotion turned into furious anger against the other woman. Hurling the tin she had still clenched in her hand against the floor, she hissed, "It's all her fault; I hate her! I wish she'd never come to town!"

Startled, Daniel took a step aside and Loren gaped at his daughter. He had never witnessed such an outburst before. Maude rushed towards them from the far corner of the store, exclaiming shocked, "Abby, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Yet a reiterated, "I hate her!" was all reply the concerned mother gained while Abigail literally stamped her foot as she lost it. Yet Loren, seeing his customers and even people on the street gather to watch the scene, cut in, his tone sharp, "Abby, get a grip! Here ain't the place!"

Daniel, startled to his core, tried to sooth the young woman as well, touching her shoulder, "I'm sure it was Sully who started this. Michaela is a fine woman who…"

"Fine woman?" Abigail, who had been momentarily stunned by her father's reproach, jerked away and riled up again, "What fine woman visits the saloon and talks to whores?" Whilst speaking, she turned from Daniel to the the gathered people and seeing nods in approval, she finally knew how to get to the doctor. Being more composed now, she addressed Daniel again, choosing her words deliberately, "Tell me, what fine woman makes a man, who is courting someone else, spend hours on end alone in the woods?"

Her gaze challenging him, Daniel tried to defend Michaela, "That's not how it is. She's treating the Cheyenne but not…"

"Ha," Abigail huffed but she didn't have to say more for the crowd had obviously gotten her message.

"… loose woman …Indian friend," were phrases she was able to discern yet it was little Colleen Cooper who stole some of her triumph. The child had pushed her way through to the counter and bending her neck she glared at Abigail, hands on her hips, "Ya are so mean!" the little girl hurled at her, "Dr. Mike is nice! She saved Rosie's baby! _I_ hate _you_!"

"That's enough." Charlotte was there now and lifted the five-year-old in her arms. "It's not polite to talk this way," she gently reprimanded Colleen yet turning towards Abigail, her expression hardened, "And you better watch your words as well, especially since Dr. Mike ain't here to defend herself. And in case you forgot: we need her in this town."

Hearing the words of Sully's argument from the midwife, Abigail was on the verge of tears again. Maude Bray, however, made use of this tiny break in the eruption of feelings. Knowing her husband didn't tolerate his business suffering, she quickly led her daughter to the stairs.

Eventually sitting on her bed, Abigail avoided her mother's questioning gaze. Knowing her only child's stubbornness and still disturbed by the scene she'd just witnessed, Maude insisted on an explanation though, "Abby, sweetheart, what happened?"

"Sully left me," the young woman finally admitted, angrily wiping the tears from her cheek. "He said he loves the doctor."

Although she had already guessed that downstairs, hearing it confirmed was different. Maude sighed heavily. She had grown fond of Sully; he was always not only polite but very nice. She had already everything prepared to give them a part of her land outside of town, assuming that he would propose very soon. She really hadn't seen this coming. Yet she didn't want to pry now, Abigail was already devastated enough. She would ask Loren about what he knew and maybe her friends as well…

……………………………………………………………………………

Once the rumors were started, they spread like wildfire all over the town. Of course no one knew anything in particular but everyone was sure to know something. Jake happily participated in the gossip, skillfully dropping remarks about his own medical knowledge now and then. After one week, there were only a few supporters of Dr. Quinn left.

Charlotte Cooper was at the mercantile again when she heard three women discuss the newest suspicion that the doctor was pregnant and went away as to hide this fact from the townsfolk. This was the last straw for the midwife. Fortunately she was without Colleen today and so she didn't have to restrain herself. Stepping to the women, she interrupted them without further ado, "You should be ashamed of yourself! Dr. Mike didn't do anything to deserve you dragging her through the mud like you're doing and ruining her reputation. You are grown women and should know better than that!"

No one had ever seen the midwife so angry. The hustle and bustle in the store stopped as all costumers turned towards her, astonished. Yet Charlotte Cooper wasn't intimidated by the attention but continued to lecture them, "Did you ever consider that all this was started by a jealous girl? Because the man she wanted turned away from her? Betsy," Charlotte directed her words at a young woman with brown eyes and long blond locks, "How would you feel if people had spoken about you the way you are gossiping about Dr. Mike now? Didn't your husband leave his former bride standing before the altar because he wanted to marry you?"

The young woman reddened in embarrassment but was saved from a reply by a boy's voice calling from outside, "Stagecoach is coming!"

Suddenly everyone was eager to leave the store. While some women simply dropped their baskets in order to return to them again later, Charlotte turned back to the counter and paid her groceries. For a moment, she met Maude's gaze but the storekeeper's wife wasn't able to hold it.

…………………………………………………

The closer the stagecoach came to Colorado Springs, the more excited Michaela grew. With Sully at her side she felt as if she could do anything and she looked forward to going back to work. Of course she knew that some people, like Jake Slicker or Abigail, might have hoped she would stay in Boston. Yet she would never give up what she had built already. She had her own clinic with regular patients, the cooperation with the midwife when she needed the doctor's help and even a deal with Hank to treat his girls. Yet that wasn't all. Even more important she considered her friendship to Charlotte and the Cheyenne.

Sully still held her hand in his and now that the horses pulled to halt, he gentle squeezed her fingers. Looking up at him she noticed his encouraging smile and returned it with one of her shy ones. "Ya ready?" he asked and when she nodded he shifted as to leave the stagecoach first yet only after their fellow passengers had disembarked the narrow vehicle.

As he finally jumped down he offered his hand as to help her onto the street. Before she took it though, Michaela looked around, taking in the place. She didn't think anything of it yet that more people than usual were gathered as to watch the arrival of the stagecoach. Only when she stood on the ground, waiting for Sully to help the driver get their luggage, did she notice the stares. Most of them were derogatory and she instantly felt uneasy. Automatically turning her head towards the mercantile she discerned a shadow behind one of the windows. The hostility that radiated from the still form betrayed Abigail's identity and Michaela realized that things might not go as smoothly as she had hoped for.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Michaela stood in the clinic gazing out of the window into the near empty street. Dusk was approaching rapidly but Michaela was unaware of that fact. The day had been taxing to say the least and she found herself crawling into her shell to retreat from the problems that seemed constantly crouching at her door. In Boston, all she could think about was getting back to Colorado and her practice. She felt as if she'd made huge strides on this frontier town. Yet now it seemed as if her short absence had cost her all her gains. A knock at the door made her turn abruptly but before she could move the door opened.

"Dr. Mike?" Charlotte's face peered into the darkened room searching for her friend.

"I'm here," Michaela replied quietly.

"Goodness, child. You need some light in this place." Charlotte let herself in fully now, setting down the basket on her arm before she busied herself with the oil lamps. Now that she could see Michaela, her eyes spied out the fresh tear tracks on her face. "Dr. Mike? What's wrong?"

Hastily Michaela busied herself moving over to the examination table as though there was something that needed cleaning. "I'm fine," she lied, pulling herself together.

At first Charlotte didn't say anything, letting her simply move about the room. Yet she also didn't buy Michaela's lie and she wasn't about to let it go. "Have you eaten today?" she asked instead, having a sneaking suspicion that Michaela wasn't taking care of herself like she needed to.

"I haven't had dinner yet."

Charlotte raised her eyebrows. "You ate lunch?" This statement was met with silence which in itself was an answer. Moving over to Michaela's desk she opened the basket and pulled out a plate wrapped with a cloth. She uncovered it and set it in the middle of the desk in front of Michaela's chair before turning back to the doctor. "Sit down."

The tone of her voice let Michaela know that there was no need to argue. She dropped the instruments that were in her hands and resigned herself to sitting at her desk. Charlotte pushed a fork in her direction and Michaela took it reluctantly. Charlotte remained silent, keeping her eyes focused on the doctor until she'd taken a few bites of each thing on the plate. "You can't let Abby get to you."

Michaela looked up and cocked her head to the side. "I didn't steal Sully away from her." The words were defensive, much more than they needed to be.

"I know that and if Abby is honest with herself, she knows that, too. Sully chose for himself – ain't nobody gonna make Sully do something he don't want to."

"Everyone thinks I did. They're saying…" Michaela clamped her mouth shut unable to even utter the words that people were repeating about her.

Moving closer to the doctor, Charlotte wrapped one arm around her shoulder. "What happened?"

Michaela was used to fighting her battles alone yet the hostility she had met today was hard to take. Knowing that she had to talk about it eventually but having no idea when she would see Sully again, she laid the fork next to the plate. Charlotte took the clue and released her from her embrace, making room so that she could get up from her chair.

Resuming her place at the window and staring out of it with unseeing eyes, Michaela eventually began in a voice so low that the midwife had to strain to understand her.

"When I was sweeping the clinic porch this morning, little Ben Smith came along the street, running after his dog. Suddenly he stumbled and fell, sliding over the ground. Of course, I instantly was at his side, wanting to see if he needed my help. By the time his mother reached us I had soothed him enough for him to let me have a look at his knee."

Fidgeting with the edge of the net curtain, Michaela bent her head to absentmindedly examine her fingers as she continued.

"I smiled at him, reassuring him that everything would be alright and he smiled back. At that moment his mother hissed at me to take my hands off her son saying she wouldn't allow me to bewitch him as well. A crowd had gathered around us and in case I hadn't caught Mrs. Smith's meaning, the other women left me in no doubt as to what they think of me."

Pausing again Michaela took a deep breath, gathering the courage to continue, her voice a low whisper now.

"They said I should take care of my business at the saloon where I belonged rather than mixing with the respectable people in town. The boy didn't understand what was going on and started crying again. Suddenly Mr. Slicker was there, pulling Ben away and informing me that he would take care of him. Then he suggested that to earn my living I had best ask Hank for a job whilst a woman I've never seen before added that he's always looking out for new whores."

Michaela's face was pink with embarrassment and Charlotte gasped upon hearing this news. A deep line across her brow announced that she would be having some very serious conversations with certain women. Seeing the young doctor fighting to regain her composure another thought crossed her mind, a startling one, "You won't leave town, will you?"

The look Dr. Mike cast in her direction told her that she had thought about it. However, hearing this question brought Michaela's fighting spirit back and she retorted with determination, "As long as I have patients, I will stay."

"Good," Charlotte was pleased. "And now: back to eating or you won't have the strength to treat them."

Maude hadn't felt well all day, and she had become even worse in the evening. It wasn't closing time yet, and Loren never accepted excuses like feeling a bit sick for her to leave her place. Thus she tried to make herself as comfortable as possible on a chair by the counter, watching the occasional late customer browse around the store. Only Charlotte Cooper noticed that something was wrong. Despite their disagreement about the doctor they were still friends and the midwife grew concerned upon taking a closer look. "You're quite pale, Maude," she stated, "is your heart troubling ya?"

"No," Maude shook her head, trying to play it down. "I just ate some peaches that had turned."

Charlotte, however, was suspicious, "When did ya eat them?"

"Last night."

Looking around, the midwife searched for the other members of the Bray family. They weren't there. "What about Loren and Abigail; are they sick, too?"

"They didn't eat the peaches." Maude suddenly crossed her arms over her belly, bending forward.

Laying her hand on her friend's shoulder, Charlotte carefully suggested, "You should ask Dr. Mike to have a look at ya."

"No!" Maude exclaimed, her voice louder than intended. Lowering her tone a notch she insisted, "It's just a cramp. It'll pass."

The midwife sighed, searching for a compromise. "Then let's at least get ya upstairs. Where are Loren and your daughter?"

"Loren's at the saloon and Abby is in her room. She still won't come out."

"Well," Charlotte was resolute now, "then we'll just close the store and get ya into bed."

Loren had never held his liquor well yet that night he didn't care. His wife had driven him crazy, accusing him of being heartless for his open relief that the lowly farmhand was finally out of the picture. Abigail was even worse; as soon as she felt his gaze on her she went into a sulk, pouting because he didn't support the town's anger at the doctor. Of course he didn't take the young woman's side either; for him she had simply fulfilled her purpose: helping him in getting rid of Sully. However, needing a distraction from the mood in his home he had joined Jake at the saloon in playing cards with some of Olive's men. Hank, understanding his situation and feeling sympathetic, even poured him some whiskey from his personal bottle now and then.

So it happened that Loren was quite drunk when he returned home around midnight. He didn't even hear his wife's soft moans as he sank down on his bed and immediately fell asleep.

Bright sunlight woke him in the morning. A dull ache hammered inside of his head and he decided to stay in bed a bit longer. He was about to turn onto his side and pull the covers up higher when a strange noise next to him made him fully alert. Jerking his head up he listened, and there it was again. Shifting so he could see what his wife was doing he realized that she was throwing up into a bucket. He was instantly on his feet, circling the bed. As long as they had been married he had never seen her so unwell. He had no idea what to do and simply watched helplessly until she lay back on the mattress again. Taking in her exhausted appearance and knowing that he wouldn't be able to cope with this situation he made a quick decision. "I'll go and get Jake," he promised and Maude only nodded weakly.

Loren hurried to get dressed, hoping his wife wouldn't be sick again before he left. Once in the hallway, he paused at his daughter's door pounding with his fist against it. "Get up! Your mother needs ya!" He didn't wait for an answer but rushed down the steps.

Downstairs he groaned, seeing someone already waiting for the store to be opened. He was in no mood for discussions now and decided to leave through the back door yet Charlotte Cooper's voice made him halt in his tracks.

"Loren, open up! I wanna check on Maude," she called, shielding her eyes with one hand, her face almost touching the glass.

"Awe," he growled impatiently but quickly changed his mind. It couldn't hurt to have her look at his wife; after all, as a midwife she had some experience with women being ill. Thus he hurried to the entrance and opened it. Not stopping to converse, he merely called over his shoulder, "She's still upstairs!"

As Charlotte entered the master bedroom she was instantly alarmed. She didn't even have to touch her friend's brow to know that she had a high temperature as it was covered with sweat. The midwife had never seen anyone running a fever because of an upset stomach. Turning to Maude's daughter who stood frozen at the foot of the bed staring at her mother she said, "Abby, go and get the doctor."

"What?" Abigail was shocked. How could Widow Cooper think she would speak even one word to this woman again let alone ask for her help? Besides, they wouldn't need her. Glancing at the midwife she informed her, "Pa will be back with Jake any minute."

Charlotte shook her head. It would be a waste of time to start a discussion. Stilling Maude's hands that restlessly moved over the covers and squeezing them reassuringly she promised, "I'll be right back."

Although seldom called on since her return from Boston, Michaela was at her clinic as always in the morning. Sitting behind her desk she was making a list of the things she would have to order to be prepared for a possible epidemic. She had read in the Denver Post that Soda Springs had had to deal with one only recently and she didn't want to be caught off guard. As she was calculating how much quinine to order, the entrance door was thrown open after only a short knock. "Dr. Mike," Charlotte gasped, "You gotta come quick. It's Maude… and I fear it's something serious."

Michaela instantly rose to her feet. She didn't bother to grab her coat but only her medical bag. As they rushed to the mercantile side by side, only a few necessary words were exchanged to put the doctor in the picture. Eventually approaching the Bray's bedroom they heard a male voice from inside.

"Jake," Charlotte stated, rolling her eyes.

Michaela nodded, bracing herself for the argument that would be sure to arise. Yet it was even worse. Entering the room they came in just in time to see the barber prepare a tubing in order to insert it into Maude's arm. Completely forgetting that she wanted to be diplomatic, Michaela rushed to the bed and stopped the man mid-move.

"What the hell…" Jake cursed until he recognized her. Instantly glaring at Loren he said, "I can't do my job with her around. Get her out of here!"

Michaela, however, was far from being intimidated. "Your job?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "What is your diagnosis, doctor, and what is it based on?"

"I don't need your fancy speeches to know Maude's got a fever," Jake replied icily. "And the best way to get it down is to let the poison out of her and keep her warm afterwards. And now get out of my way," he added because Michaela had maneuvered her body between him and the bed while he was lecturing her. Of course she didn't budge but shot the next question at him, "And what do you think has caused the fever, Mr. Slicker?"

The room was deathly quiet while the others waited for the barber's answer. With everyone's attention on him, Jake's self-assurance decreased momentarily, and Michaela could see it in his eyes. Thus she quickly suggested, "How about I take a look and then we can decide what to do?"

Not giving him time for a response she turned and pulled the covers from Maude's body.

"Take your hands off my mother!"

Abigail suddenly came to life again. When Michaela didn't react she turned to her father, "Pa, ya can't let her do that! She will ruin Ma's life, too!"

"Awe," Loren grumbled, torn about what to do. At last he said, "If Jake says it's alright… it can't hurt."

Hearing this statement Jake was back to his old self. Squaring his shoulders, his voice was determined as he gripped Michaela's upper arm in order to pull her back from his patient, "That's enough. I'll take over again."

Unconcerned by the discussion going on behind her back Michaela had quickly examined Maude. She was sure about her diagnosis. Jerking her arm free she scowled as she faced the barber again. "Do you really think that using such a barbaric method like bleeding will cure an infected appendix?"

"Appendix?" Jake blinked nervously. "That's nonsense."

He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything if she was right.

"Upset stomach, belly ache, fever, an intense pain caused by even soft pressure against the right side of the lower abdomen…" Michaela counted the symptoms on her fingers, all the while watching him closely.

Seeing the change in his friend's expression Loren demanded, "What's the matter, Jake?"

Jake didn't like it, he didn't like it at all but he had no choice. "I guess she's right," he forced the words out through clenched teeth.

This was all Michaela needed and she instantly ordered, "Please take Mrs. Bray to the clinic. Now. We have to hurry."

Loren hadn't digested it all yet and stared at her dumbfounded. "What for?" he finally managed to say.

Softening, Michaela turned towards him. "I know I don't have proper operating facilities but I have to remove…"

"Ya ain't cutting my Ma open," Abigail hissed, her voice full of hatred. "Ya ain't ruinin' her life as ya did mine!"

Michaela stayed cool though.

"Your mother will die of a burst appendix if I don't do the surgery, Miss Bray. Do you really want that?"

"You'll say anything to get your way," the young woman was close to being hysterical now, "everything you say is a lie. Jake," she turned to her father's friend, "Do something!"

Yet as little as Jake knew about medicine, he had to acknowledge that the doctor was right. And if Maude didn't make it, he didn't want to be the one who would be blamed. Thus he looked at Loren advising hesitantly, "I'd say ya gotta listen to her."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The scene at the mercantile a few days before Sully came back was like a wake up call for Daniel. As much as he knew that Michaela hadn't stolen Sully from Abigail, as much he realized now that Sully hadn't done anything deliberately in order to woo Dr. Mike. He had just, like he himself, fallen in love with her and was lucky enough that she returned his feelings. Although Daniel wasn't ready yet to feel happy for Sully he did at least start seeing him as his friend again. And for his friend he was glad that he wouldn't spend the rest of his life with an ill-tempered woman like Abigail Bray.

Sully returned to the ranch one day before Miss Olive was due to bring the new cattle. Of course Daniel hadn't managed to work for two and so Sully was quite busy catching up on cleaning stables and tending to the fences on his first day back. It was almost midnight when he finally listened to Daniel and called it a day. His plan to see Michaela the next morning before work had to be canceled though because it was barely dawn when the noise of a few hundred stomping hooves roused them from their slumber. Since Sully couldn't afford to lose his job, there was no question that he would work at the ranch all day, helping settle down the cattle.

Olive, however, noticed that her favorite farmhand's thoughts were troubled. Since she never meddled in her employees lives she didn't ask the reason though. She had a fairly good idea anyway that a certain young lady in Colorado Springs was involved. Thus she suggested during a break, it was already late evening, that he accompany her to town right after breakfast.

And so he did. However, Sully felt extremely uncomfortable sitting on the bench of the wagon next to Miss Olive when the sun just climbed about the top of the trees in the morning. Not because it was her who held the reins but because they both had heard some bits of the gossip from the other farmhands at the breakfast table.

Sensing his discomfort Olive assured him, "Don't worry, Sully. Abby'll come around."

Astonished, Sully looked at her, "Ya ain't mad at me?"

Now it was Olive's turn to be puzzled. "Why should I?" Giving the horses more rein and clicking her tongue, she gently encouraged them into a faster pace. Glancing at her neighbor she suddenly smiled, understanding. "Ya mean 'cause it didn't work out with ya two?"

Gaining an embarrassed nod as response, Olive chuckled. "Ya can't marry every girl ya like. That's what courtin' is for, to find out if you're meant for each other. If not, it's always better to admit sooner rather than later that it's better to go separate ways. That's what I learned a long time ago."

After this short dialogue they drove on in silence until they reached the outskirts of town; Sully worried about Michaela and Olive caught in memories. Sully's attention was roused though when he spotted a crowd moving away from the mercantile, down the street in the direction of the meadow. A strong feeling of foreboding made him snap the reins from Olive's hands, urging the horses to go faster. Startled, the older woman looked up yet seeing the reason for her employee's unusual action, she didn't protest. Recognizing her sister-in-law being carried by Jake to the clinic, she couldn't wait to get down from the wagon once Sully had stopped it.

Yet the clinic door was already closed when they joined the others on the porch. "What happened?" Olive demanded as she finally had pushed her way through the throng, addressing her brother.

"Awe," Loren grumbled, blinking nervously, "Jake said I should listen to the doc. But I don't know…"

"C'mon, sit down," Olive led him towards the bench. "Where's Abby?"

"I'm here," the young woman was suddenly right behind her. Abigail had noticed Sully forcing his way towards her father, following her aunt. That was why she hurried to arrive there with him. She wanted him to feel sorry for her, comfort her the same way he had done after her grandma had died.

Yet as if reading her thoughts, Sully crossed his arms before his chest, deliberately avoiding her eyes. However, before Abigail had time to think of the right tactic, the clinic door was opened again and out walked Jake, as white as a sheet. Right after him appeared Michaela, remaining on the threshold though.

"Miss Bray," her tone was urgent, "I have to ask for your help again."

Hearing the words that were normally used to address her, Abigail jerked around. "How dare you talk to me!" she glared at the doctor.

"I'm not." Michaela was curt and kept her eyes on Olive who realized that she was meant. Instantly straightening the ranch owner looked at the young woman whom she had learned to trust. "What do ya need?"

Recognizing the determination to do anything for Maude in Olive's eyes, Michaela explained after a short glance at the barber, "I'd like you to hold the light for me when I'm operating."

"Of course," Olive nodded and after squeezing her brother's shoulder reassuringly, she followed the doctor inside of the clinic.

The silence that had fallen over the crowd during this exchange was disturbed by a dry chuckle. "What happened, Jake? Ya seen blood before. Didn't want the woman to tell ya what to do?" It was Hank, leaning against a post of the porch, watching his friend trying to get a grip on himself.

Yet Jake was already recovered enough for a reply. He surely couldn't admit though that all the scalpels and the scent of the carbolic acid had made him feel so sick that he thought it better to leave the room right away. Scowling at Hank he responded, "I thought Loren wouldn't like me to see his wife…. this way."

"Nice excuse," the saloon owner smirked, not being fooled in the least. Although he only took sides when it benefited him, he never left out a chance to tease the barber. "I bet now ya're glad that the doc is here."

Jake just grunted biting back another retort, knowing he would only lose. Of course he would never confess that Hank was right.

Abigail had barely listened to the men but watched Sully, hiding her face behind the curtain of her dark long hair she wore down today. How could she gain his attention? He had brought some distance between him and her when Olive vanished into the clinic. Leaning against the wall next to the entrance, his arms still crossed before his chest, he faced the street. This way all that Abigail could do was stare at his back, willing him to turn around.

Sully didn't do her the favor. He badly wanted to help Michaela and wished she had asked him in as well. He didn't want to enter the clinic without her permission though, fearing he might disturb her. Apart from that, he still had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that Mrs. Bray needed a surgery. He didn't know yet that he would learn everything only one minute later when the clinic door flung open again, revealing Miss Olive. Her eyes instantly searched for him and as soon as she had spotted Sully, she said, "It's better you get in there."

"Sure," Sully was glad to be able to finally do something and immediately moved in order to enter the clinic.

"Sully!" It was Abigail's voice that made him stop in his tracks momentarily. Since he didn't know what she wanted, after all it was her mother in there, he thought it better to hear what she had to say. Seeing his short hesitation, Abigail took the opportunity and closed the distance between them, clasping his hand between hers, "Please, Sully," she gave her voice a begging tone. In a way, she was actually honest because she really feared she might lose her mother, "Ya gotta save my Ma!"

Carefully, Sully freed his hand. "If someone can save her, then it's Dr. Mike," he set the young woman straight, "all I can do is help her."

Knowing that any word more would be one too much, Abigail released him from her grip, staying silent for once.

The crowd however became alive again as Sully closed the door behind him. People were wondering what was going on inside of this room that even Miss Olive, who wasn't squeamish at all, couldn't stand it there.

Jake, meanwhile his old self again, informed them, "She's cuttin' her open."

Gasps were heard and the reverend started praying in a low tone, "Dear Lord, we ask you to help our sister Maude…"

His voice was drowned out though by others that started encouraging Horace who was climbing onto the water trough before the clinic window. Everyone could see the gap between the shade and the upper edge of the window which was wide enough for someone to peer through it. Supporting himself with one foot on the window sill, the telegraph clerk reported the doctor's every move to the enthralled townsfolk. "She's gettin' ready to cut… clampin' somethin' with pliers… oh, this looks dangerous…"

Every of his words caused further gasps and unbelieving looks. People were both, mesmerized and horrified and when Horace turned to the crowd, informing them, "There's a lot of blood," Loren's composure crumbled.

"Awe, can't ya stop that?" the storekeeper exclaimed, lifting his face from his palms where he had buried it all the time while sitting bent forward on the bench.

"It's gonna be alright, Loren," Olive sat down next to him, laying her arm around his shoulder. "I've seen her workin' on Peter. He's healin' just fine. Already as good as new. So will Maude be." Consolingly she pulled her brother closer.

With fearing the worst for her mother and Sully so near but unreachable for her, Abigail lost it hearing her aunt's statement. "Why have ya to take her side? She's a stranger! She should go where she came from!" Her cries distracted people from listening to Horace' narration, compelling them to rather direct their attention to what was going on the porch.

Although she of course loved her niece dearly, Olive never handled her with kid gloves. Slowly releasing her brother out of her embrace, Olive straightened to her feet in order to face Abigail. Emphasizing every word she gave her a piece of her mind, "Ya should be thankful that Dr. Mike is here or you would lose your mother for sure. If ya could forget your jealousy for just a moment and think clearly…"  
"I ain't jealous," Abigail denied the fact, hissing through clenched teeth, suddenly aware of all the onlookers. "It's her who messed everything up here, thinkin' she's somebody special with all her fancy clothes and..."

Putting her hands on her hips Olive wasn't impressed in the least by the young woman's outburst, setting her straight, "Well, she _is_ someone special. She's a doctor, saving your mother's life right now while you are complainin' that she's here. Don't ya think that's strange behavior?"

At a loss for a fitting reply, Abigail simply continued glaring at her aunt. At this moment the clinic door opened though, revealing Michaela drying her hands with a towel. "Loren?" she called softly, "You can come in now."

Feeling all the stares on her, she quickly added, "Your wife made it through the operation. All we can do now is wait."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The doctor had barely given her permission for Loren to enter the clinic when he already passed her. As Abigail followed suit, Michaela stepped into her way though. "Miss Bray, I'd like you to go home first. Your mother needs a nightdress."

Momentarily stunned because she had been stopped, Abigail wasn't able to comprehend the request right away. "What for?" she wondered.

Michaela only raised an eyebrow, not explaining the obvious.

This gesture made Abigail think again, instantly provoking her protest. "My Ma ain't stayin' here. Jake will carry her back home." With that she thought there was enough said and tried to move past the doctor.

Yet Michaela shifted too, blocking the way again. "Your mother needs close observation for at least three days. Would you rather have me move in with you?"

Abigail couldn't believe it. How dare this woman talk to her this way! The crowd that had already started to disperse since the spectacle was over began to re-gather. Out of the corner of her eye Abigail saw some people hesitate in their leaving, others even approached the porch again. Being sure of their support she glowered at Michaela, huffing, "We won't have you telling us what to do! We don't need you here!"

"Ya sure about that?" The midwife's voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. Caught in her anger, Abigail hadn't noticed that Mrs. Cooper appeared on the threshold, wondering what it was that held Dr. Mike back.

Biting her lower lip Abigail considered how to reply; no one contradicted Charlotte without need. So she decided to rather flatter her, "With you and Jake here, we managed just fine till she came…"

Irritated by the murmur that rose from her audience, Abigail's tone trailed off. When she had started her tirade, she'd missed that the mood had turned against her. It was Hank, leaning with his back against the post of the saloon porch by now, who summarized what people thought, "Give it up, Abby. Everyone knows that Jake couldn't help this time."

"And neither could I," Charlotte chimed in, stepping closer to Maude's daughter, her gaze telling that she was serious. "And now go and get that nightgown," she added sternly, "no arguments. Go!"

Since the doctor had already vanished inside of her clinic and people started minding their own businesses again, there was no point for Abigail to finally not comply.

…………………………………………………….

Sully stood in the far corner of the clinic room, watching Loren. The storeowner stood bent over his wife, searching her face for any sign of her waking up. There wasn't one. When the concerned husband heard Michaela joining them he grasped Maude's hand and turned to the doctor. His expression was anxious as he asked, "How long will she sleep? She _is_ just sleeping, right?"

Soothingly, Michaela laid her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Mr. Bray. It might still take more than half an hour till she wakes up. How about you and Mr. Sully go to the second room on the left upstairs? There is a makeshift army stretcher. We will need it to transport your wife as carefully as possible to her recovery room."

Looking backwards, Michaela was thankful now for the unwelcome free time during the last couple of days. She had used it to clean her clinic and all additional rooms thoroughly so she was positive she could provide Mrs. Bray with the best conditions she was able to offer at a place like this one. Seeing Loren hesitate to leave Maude's side, she assured him, "Nothing will happen in the few minutes till you'll be back. Widow Cooper and I will only place the nightdress on her which your daughter will hopefully bring soon."

"She will," Charlotte affirmed smiling at the young doctor as she closed the entrance behind herself. "And you," she addressed her friend's husband, "better do what you've been asked. Or do you want your wife lying on this hard table till she wakes up?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Twenty minutes later Maud was settled in the recovery room with the French doors that led to the balcony at the front side of the building. Charlotte had already left after receiving a call from outside of town while Olive prepared some breakfast for her family. Business at her ranch would go on without her for a few more hours and so she even offered to open the mercantile till noon so Abigail could stay with Maude for a while, too.

The young woman paced the free room between the bed and the entrance, now and then glancing at her parents. With growing anxiety she realized that the worst could still happen, noticing how pale her mother looked. Yet even more she was frightened by the stillness that radiated from the bed. It didn't help her nerves that Sully was on the balcony with the doctor, from time to time rubbing her back soothingly. Abigail only saw them from behind, but she could imagine the triumphant smile on the other woman's face.

Suddenly, her mother stirred and Loren instantly called, "Dr. Mike! Quick!"

Michaela was instantly at his side, bending over her patient. Carefully, she lifted Maude's eyelids in order to examine the pupil's reaction. Then she straightened, taking the pulse before she said quietly, "It might still take a while till she wakes up, Mr. Bray. But everything looks fine so far."

Loren nodded. He was grateful for the young doctor being here yet his daughter wasn't done with her yet. She scowled when she huffed at Michaela, "If anything happens to my Ma, I'll hold you responsible. Just so you know!"

"Well, thank you for the information," Michaela replied undeterred by Abigail's hostility, turning to Loren continuing explaining, "Your wife's pulse is still somewhat quick which is normal after the shock her body just went through. Yet it is steady and the pupil's reflexes are normal. I've done such surgeries before and know that both facts are very promising signs."

Loren felt a lump in his throat; he couldn't speak. However, Michaela could read the gratitude in his eyes and smiled at him reassuringly.

Sully, who had entered the room in the meantime as well, was beaming. Things would considerably improve for Michaela with Loren being on her side now, he was sure of that. The only major problem left was Abigail. Seeing her getting ready to attack Michaela again, he closed the distance between him and the storekeeper's daughter with two quick strides. Laying his palm on her back, he urged Abigail out of the recovery room. "We gotta talk," was all he said, his expression unreadable.

In the small hallway he made sure they were far away enough from the others so they couldn't be overheard. Only then did he reach for Abigail's upper arm, wanting her to stop. Abigail instantly followed his suggestion and pivoted so she could look up at him.

To Sully's astonishment, she smiled when they at last faced each other. Frowning, he wondered what she was thinking. He didn't have to wait for her to tell him. "Oh Sully," she breathed, "I knew you would be here for me. I'm so worried about my Ma…"

He could read in her eyes that she wanted him to hold her yet he didn't do her the favor but tried to reason with her, "Then ya should be thankful Dr. Mike is here. She just saved your Ma's life."

Abigail's face instantly clouded over. "I don't wanna talk about her. I wanna talk about us."

Sully sighed exasperatedly. "Look, Abby, I told ya before I left for Boston that there isn't an 'us' for you and me anymore. I'm sorry that I hurt ya but I love Michaela. Ya should finally try to accept that."

"I won't!" Abigail was fuming again. "I saw you first! She had no right to take you away from me!"

"But she didn't!" Sully exclaimed. "And I ain't some kind of thing you just own. No one owns me, ya hear me? Least of all you!"

"Sully, please," Abigail changed her tactic, begging now, "You're the only friend I have. With my Ma so ill, I need you. Please, stay with me." Her voice had lowered down to a whisper and her eyes were brimming with tears.

This didn't impress Sully though. "What's wrong with ya, Abby? Where is the girl I first met, the one I really liked? This girl would have never yelled at the doctor that just had saved her mother's life. At least she would have said 'thank you'!" Seeing that Abigail wanted to protest he continued, hoping she would finally get his point, "It wasn't Michaela's fault that I fell in love with her. That was only my doing! I'm sorry it didn't work with the two of us."

As tears started trickling down her cheeks, Sully's voice grew soft again. "Look, Abby. There is no way that I'll ever give up on Michaela. You're young and beautiful, ya'll find a man that loves ya back the way ya deserve it. But that's not me. Ya understand?"

She finally did.

…………………………………………………………………

1Feeling finally free of Abby's oppressive grip, Sully couldn't help but smile. He believed that everything would return to normal now - Michaela accepted once again and their relationship viewed in a positive light. He'd spent the early morning hours talking to Olive about the possibility of going on the next cattle drive. That way he could make extra money to buy some land. Olive had agreed to let him go, promising him a cut of the cattle which were bringing good prices right now. The only problem was that he would have to leave in two days in order to be in Mexico in time.

As he approached the clinic from the side, he heard the front door open and watched as Michaela stepped out onto the porch. Still a few stars hovered in the early morning sky, making the scene before him even more breathtaking. Surprising her, Sully came up from behind quietly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mornin'," he whispered his lips dangerously close to her ear.

Michaela grew rigid at first but when she heard his voice she managed to relax but only enough to scold him. "Sully, this isn't appropriate." She turned in his arms as she spoke beginning to pull away but Sully held her tightly. "Sully!" Her tone was serious and Sully let his arms drop.

"Ain't no one around," he protested. "It's too early."

"Or late for some," Michaela said nodding over towards the saloon where the swinging doors opened and Hank sauntered out onto the porch, a cigar stub between two fingers.

"Don't let me interrupt," he called over with a smirk on his face.

Both chose to ignore his comment, looking at each other instead. "How's Maude?" Sully asked letting his eyes wander upward.

"She'll be fine. I expect she can go home soon."

"That's what Olive said." Sully felt awkward suddenly. Michaela had been through so much in the last week - perhaps now wasn't the best time to leave. Yet if he didn't go now, he'd have to wait close to another six months. He wanted to start on a house for them right away though. Screwing up his courage, he looked her in the eye. "'Chaela, I wanted to tell ya something."

Michaela heard the edge in his voice and screwed up her face. She was so tired that the thought of talking about something serious right now made her feel dizzy but she tried hard to concentrate on his features. "What is it?"

"I'm gonna leave in two days for a cattle drive."

Michaela looked confused, the words not making sense to her exhausted ears. "Cattle drive?"

"Olive's runnin' cattle from her ranch in Mexico to here. She'll give me enough cattle to make it well worth my while."

Michaela's brow wrinkled further so he explained, "I could use the money."

"What do you need money for?" Michaela asked quickly. "I mean if you need money..." Her voice trailed off as Sully frowned at the offer.

"I ain't gonna take your money." His voice was rigid, a hint of anger there. He felt rather insulted by her offer and didn't see the communication breakdown that was occurring.

Michaela turned quickly towards the clinic door. "Forget I offered," she said coldly. "If you want to leave, just leave."

This wasn't what she wanted at all but the combination of tiredness and frustration was too much for now. She had just made it to the door and turned the knob when blackness swelled in front of her. The next thing she felt was Sully's arms holding her tightly.

"I got ya," he whispered pulling her close as he realized how exhausted she really was. Weakly Michaela pushed at his arms but Sully held fast, reiterating his earlier words. "I got ya."

It was only when he had her sitting on the far cot, a glass of water in her hands that he relaxed a little. Kneeling in front of her, he smiled up at her apologetically. "We ain't gotta talk about this now. You're exhausted." Michaela nodded. "Ya need to rest."

"I need..."

Sully interrupted before she could get another word out. "Ya need to rest."

He took the glass from her hands and pushed her back onto the cot. Michaela didn't resist though she felt tears building in her eyes, threatening to fall. She refused to let them though, even in her moment of weakness.

"Close your eyes," Sully insisted.

"Don't go," Michaela said weakly. Sully wasn't sure if she meant now or on the cattle drive. "I don't care about money. I told you that in Boston. I just need you."

"I'm not goin' anywhere right now," Sully assured her. "We'll talk 'bout the cattle drive later."

Yet Michaela wasn't ready to accept that yet. "Please," she said trying hard to control her emotion.

Raising himself up, he placed his warm hands on either side of her face and smiled. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

The fear in her eyes overwhelmed him for a minute because he rarely saw her so vulnerable. It only now occurred to him that she didn't understand why he wanted to go. With a loving voice, he told her in soft caring words. "I want to marry ya Michaela. I want the money to build us a house... I want us to start a life together."

The look on Michaela's face was one of utter shock and she could only stare back at him. It was rare that she was at a loss for words but right now she was.

"Alright," she managed to whisper, making Sully laugh to himself.

"Close your eyes," he said again. "Rest now."

Michaela did, giving into the tiredness as visions of white dresses and flowers began to dance in her mind.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Michaela looked down at the dirty dishes before her, knowing that the evening was almost over. They wouldn't see each other for a few weeks and she allowed herself to not be the determined doctor everyone knew but just a woman in love tonight. Sully was outside bringing more logs in for the fire. Matthew and Brian were with him. Charlotte glanced at her young friend as she motioned with her hand towards Colleen. "Let's get these dishes cleared."

Obediently Colleen began to gather the silverware, the look in her mother's eye telling her to leave the two women alone. Once her daughter was busy at her task, Charlotte laid her hand over Michaela's. "I'll help," Michaela said quickly, startled out of her reverie.

"No," Charlotte said softly, "Colleen and I can finish up here. I know Sully would like to walk ya home." There was a knowing look in the older lady's face and it made Michaela blush. "I know it was only politeness that made you accept this invitation anyway. Lord knows child, it ain't been so long ago that I don't know what it's like to be in love." Now Michaela's cheeks did turn bright red as she dropped her eyes to her plate.

"I sometimes feel silly," Michaela whispered gripping her napkin tightly in her hand.

"Silly? About what?"

Michaela shrugged her shoulders, remaining quiet for the moment. Charlotte was the one confidant she had in Colorado Springs besides Sully but it was hard to tell her the intimate thoughts. Finally she lifted her head a little, letting it lilt towards the side. "I'm having a hard time thinking of Sully being gone." The words were spoken as if they pained her but Michaela found nothing but sympathy from the older woman.

"It's natural for ya to feel that way. I know they say absence makes the heart grow fonder but it don't make absence any easier." Michaela smiled a little and nodded in agreement. Charlotte leaned in close to the lady doctor now with a wide grin as she covered her hand once again. "Look, ya need anything while Sully's gone… a listening ear, supper... I mean anything at all, I want ya to come on over here. Alright?"

"Thank you, Charlotte," Michaela said with gratitude in her voice. "You are a very good friend to me."

Charlotte waved her hand in the air as if she was pushing away the compliment. "Just being who I am. 'Sides I know what it's like to have people whisper and talk about ya. I've been through that myself."

Michaela was curious about Charlotte's words but she didn't have a chance to ask any questions as the door opened and Sully stumbled inside with the wood, the children on his heels.

"Thank ya, Sully." Charlotte stood as she spoke and began to gather the serving bowls. "Matthew can stoke the fire. Know y'all gettin' an early start tomorrow, I'm sure y'all wanna be goin'." She raised her left eyebrow as she spoke and it made Sully smile.

"Thanks for dinner, Charlotte."

"You're welcome," the midwife replied as she looked fondly between the pair of them.

Sully walked over to Michaela and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ya ready to go?" Michaela nodded as she pushed her chair back slightly and stood. Taking her hand in his Sully smiled into her beautiful mismatched eyes. With her heart starting to pound faster, Michaela felt that impending sense of loneliness engulf her but she fought against the feeling, reminding herself that the cattle drive wasn't forever.

"Thanks again, Charlotte," she whispered her eyes never leaving Sully's as they walked to the door. There were hugs and goodbyes from the children before they could leave but soon enough they both stood in front of the clinic. Neither spoke as Sully took both of her hands in his. Michaela wanted him to take her in his arms but her eyes wandered over to the porch of the saloon knowing there were always eyes watching. "Let's step inside for a minute," she whispered.

Sully nodded and followed her through the door, stopping just inside. "I'm gonna miss ya," he said quietly. Michaela bowed her head not wanting him to see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'll miss you too," she replied in a low tone that betrayed her sadness. Sully dropped one of her hands and moved it under her chin, pushing it up so that he could look into her eyes. The tears there touched him deeply. "I know it's silly," she said quickly trying to cover her awkwardness.

"It's not. It's…." He swallowed hard feeling his emotion get the best of him. Quickly he recovered though and tried to stop Michaela's tears as well. "It's too short of a trip for ya to be gettin' al upset." Michaela nodded and sniffed loudly, trying hard to stop the flood that was welling up in her eyelids. "And 'sides there's gonna be a weddin' at the end of it."

Michaela's eyes widened, questions instantly flooding her mind. Should she telegram her family – did he really mean right away? Yet something held the questions back. Boston upbringing repressed her desire to know more. It wasn't polite for a woman to directly ask a man's intentions, she told herself. It was enough to know that there would be a wedding. As these thoughts weighed on her mind, Sully had other things on his.

Relaxing against her, Sully pulled her into his embrace, burying his face against the side of her head and drinking in the smell of her hair. "Ya smell good," he whispered tickling her ear with his warm breath.

"Thank you," she whispered shyly.

Sully's hands began to move up and down her back as if warming her on a cold night but Michaela wasn't cold in the least. In fact she found the warmth radiating from the inside out. Pulling back so that she could see him, she found a new look in his eyes. It spoke of a hunger she couldn't name though instinctively knew she felt it as well. She tried hard to hide the feelings in herself but standing here tonight with Sully so close, it proved impossible. She knew that she should turn away but she didn't.

One of Sully's hands was still on her back, the other tangled in her hair. Pressing his lips against hers gently, he gave her one light kiss and moved back so as not to scare her. Control he repeated to himself over and over, fighting against the overwhelming desire inside. Michaela followed him though as he moved back a little, lightly brushing her lips against his again. Their eyes met and then closed quickly as once again their lips found one another. Unaware of anything but the sensation of his lips opening over hers, Michaela felt lost in the moment. Suddenly, her bottom lip was between his and their bodies were pressing together. The heated exchange continued for another minute or two, neither wanting to pull away but both knowing this could not continue.

Michaela broke the union first, stepping completely out of his embrace. Sully mistook the move, fearing he'd frightened her. "I should go," he whispered apologetically. "I didn't mean…."

With a hint of a smile, Michaela looked up at him. "Yes you should, Mr. Sully," she said with a fair amount of spunk. Lowering her eyelids and then raising them again quickly, she smiled wider.

Sully relaxed. "I'll stop by on my way out of town." Michaela nodded and opened the door for him. Sully's hand lingered over hers on the doorknob as he leaned forward to place one more soft kiss against her lips. "I love you."

Watching him step through the door, Michaela replied, "I love you, too."

There were no other words spoken. Sully walked on into the night as Michaela watched, determined to do so until she could see him no more. At one point, he turned and waved and then disappeared into the blackness. Michaela swallowed hard as she waved back, knowing that she would treasure the kisses they shared tonight the entire time he was gone.

...

If the prairie hadn't been coated with dry grass it would have looked as if naked. No tree, no bush let alone house but only softly curved hills up to the horizon. Dusk was approaching and the heat of the day finally faded. Everything looked perfectly peaceful yet Sully couldn't get rid of the unsettling sense of foreboding. Standing on the crest of a hill, he carefully took in the surroundings. He couldn't detect anything unusual though. At last pivoting so he had the empty landscape behind him, he scanned their camp. They had lit a campfire next to the chuck wagon on the foot of the opposite hill. Somewhat more than two hundred cattle were scattered along the slope, and three of Miss Olive's vaqueros rounded the herd up for the evening.

They hadn't faced any major problems on their way back to Colorado Springs so far. If things continued going well, he would see Michaela in four, maybe even only three days after the long separation of almost three weeks now. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again, feeling her with all his senses. He missed her in a way he couldn't even describe; he just didn't feel whole without her. Although he was more than busy all day and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the bundle he used as a pillow, she was always on his mind. Even now as he looked around one last time to make sure they were safe, he worried how she was doing. He was quite sure that the townsfolk accepted her services again but he wasn't certain if Abby had finally left her alone. However, he couldn't do anything about that right now and thus he dismissed this thought as he walked towards the camp in order to join the others.

The unnerving feeling of somebody watching him was still there though.

Sully wasn't sure what it had been that snapped him awake shortly before it was time to get up: the unusual vibrating of the ground beneath him or a rumbling coming closer, growing louder. However, he was the first one on his feet. As he saw the herd running towards the camp as if it was one huge body, gaining speed, he screamed in a voice that was barely to be heard over the noise of the inexorably ragingly approaching cattle, "Stampede!"

There was no time to save anything but their bare lives. Olive got caught in her bedroll in the attempt to jump out of it and while the men ran to the horses as to get away, all she could do was seek protection under the wagon.

It was as fast over as it had begun. The animals vanished in a huge cloud of dusk, climbing the opposite hill, slowing down in the process. Olive knew they would lose them for sure if they didn't go after them right away. As soon as the returning men were within earshot, she shouted to them, "Go, bring them back!"

While the three other cowboys instantly followed her order, Sully hesitated. Miss Olive's voice was strained with pain and coming closer he saw that her body was partly under the crashed wagon. Not listening as she impatiently reiterated her demand that he should go after the cattle, he jumped from his horse, judging the situation. The rear wheels of the wagon were broken and while his boss' upper body was free, lying in a right angle to the vehicle, one of her legs was stuck under the far end of it.

Looking around he searched for something he could use as a lever. Finding a board from the side of the wagon on the ground he immediately went to work, disregarding Miss Olive's anger because he refused to leave her. She was glad though when she suddenly felt how the weight of the wagon was slowly lifted. Crying out in pain, she pulled her leg out and tried to roll away. She didn't succeed though and only with Sully's help was she finally free.

Both their looks went instantly to the smashed leg and they immediately knew she would need a doctor. But Olive didn't allow them to voice this conclusion yet; first they had to take stock of the damage. "Now go and help the others," she said through gritted teeth.

"But…" Sully tried to object, wanting at least to help clean and bandage the leg.

However, Olive's tone was not to be mistaken when she ordered, "Go, they need you more. And try to find out where my Mexicans are."

Sully nodded slowly, his mind starting to work again. There had been no reason for the cattle to act as frantic as they did. Remembering the feeling that he had been watched a suspicion started forming in his head and he took off, first to get back the herd and then look after the other men.

Three hours later it was clear what had happened. After they had brought the herd back they not only found out that thirty two cattle were missing, it was much worse. The two vaqueros who had been on guard were dead, murdered. Someone had sliced their throats and Sully had found arrows, some of them still sticking in the cows. Obviously Indians had ambushed them in order to steal cattle. However, they were gone now.

Olive knew she had to make a decision. She couldn't afford to give the herd up but she wasn't able to go with the men. If she could have her way, she would sent her men home with the cattle while she waited for help they would send to her.

"No way," Sully contradicted, "We ain't leaving you here on your own. And besides, only four men for still almost two hundred cattle won't work either."

He knew the other men agreed with him when he at last suggested, keeping his eyes locked with Olive, "We send one of us home. Alone on horseback it shouldn't even take much more than one day. He can bring some men from the ranch and Dr. Mike, too."

Olive knew he was right. Actually, secretly she even hoped he wouldn't volunteer for the task. She felt strangely safe when Sully was near. Peter Thomas, who had been Michaela's patient before with a broken leg, relieved her mind, "I'll go," he announced. "I'm the fastest on horseback."

No one protested and half an hour later he was on his way while the others took precautions for being as comfortable and safe as possible under the circumstances.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Peter Thomas was a great rider indeed. He only took breaks when necessary for his horse and so he needed just a bit more than twenty four hours to reach the ranch. When he arrived, breakfast was over and the farmhands were back working on their tasks. Fortunately, the first man Peter met was Daniel. The exhausted cowboy had barely finished his report when Sully's friend sprung into action. Daniel called for two other men, ordering that they prepare horses in order to leave as soon as he was back with Dr. Mike.

On his way to town all he could think was what he would do if she wasn't at her clinic. Fortunately she was. Of course Michaela instantly agreed to go with him when she heard of Miss Olive's injury.

"We have to go on horseback, is that alright with you?" Daniel asked somewhat insecurely. Seeing her thoughtful expression he quickly added, "Of course we can take a wagon for you but…"

Yet Michaela, already making a mental list of the things she would need, eased his mind, "Don't worry, I have some practice in riding now and I know that's the fastest way to get to Olive. But we will need a wagon to transport her home."

"Oh, right." This was a problem though. "I fear we don't have one of our wagons available so quickly. One is with the blacksmith and two are in Denver."

"Just ask Mr. Bray, I'm sure he will help when he knows this is for his sister."

While she gathered her medical supplies, Daniel hurried to the mercantile. When he entered the store, only Abigail was in the room though.

"Where's your father?" Daniel asked her, looking around searchingly. "I need to talk to him. It's urgent."

Yet Abigail wasn't impressed. She was terribly bored. The gossip about the doctor had ceased as soon as it was clear that Maude would actually recover from the operation and people embraced the idea of having a real doctor for emergencies in town. No one was really interested in at least a chit-chat with her and so all she could do was listen to the customers' conversations. That was why she was determined to make this cowboy talk to her. "My Pa is busy," she said. "I ain't disturbing him when I don't know if it's as important as ya say."

Daniel took in an exasperated breath. Yet he had no time to waste it and thus he quickly explained what had happened so she would finally go and get her father. He hadn't expected what Abby did as soon as he finished the last word. Tugging at the string of her apron and at last pulling it off she yelled, "Pa? Pa! I'm going with the farmhands to help Aunt Olive!"

As if he had waited behind the door, Loren burst into the room. "Ya what?" he exclaimed incredulously staring at his daughter.

Before he had to witness an argument between Abigail and her father, Daniel quickly repeated his report, only adding the request for a wagon this time. Deeply worried by the news, Loren had to sit down. "Alright," he murmured, "a wagon." Yet he quickly recovered from the shock. "'course ya get a wagon. Abby, I want ya to…"

"I wanna ride with the men," she stubbornly insisted, not even considering the possibility she wouldn't go at all.

Loren was torn. Actually, he didn't want to have his little girl out there at all but he knew he had to make a compromise or they would have to endure her ill mood for a while. That was why he suggested, "Ya can go, but only with the wagon. It's safer."

Abigail, however, looking out of the large window, spotted Michaela coming out of her clinic preparing her horse for the trip. Pointing at her she complained, "She's goin' on horseback, why not me?"

When both, her father and Daniel only stared at her in astonishment, she demanded irritated, "What?"

The men shared a glance, both hoping the other one would explain the obvious and it was Loren who at last sighed and said it, "She's the doc, honey. Olive needs her."

Unarmed by this statement, Abigail gave in. At least she would be out there, too, and Sully could see that she wasn't afraid of hard work. Of course he had been very clear about his feelings for the doctor but in this world, more than feelings were needed to make a life. Maybe he would reconsider his decision…

………………………………………………………………………………..

The little group rode as fast as possible. The three men always made sure that the doctor wasn't the last one in the line so they wouldn't leave her behind without noticing it. Michaela did her best to not slow them down and tried to hide her exhaustion. She was thankful that the horses were living creatures that had needs and didn't conceal them. Thus she had a break now and then, too. However, they made good progress and it was still light when Daniel, who had ridden ahead, shouted from the crest of a hill, waving, "We found them! C'mon, they are here!"

Now that they knew they had reached their destination, the cowboys didn't pay heed to Michaela anymore but dug their heels into their horses sides. Forgetting her tiredness and aching back, she nudged her horse into gallop as well, knowing there was a patient waiting for her. And not to forget Sully…

As he heard his best friend's voice, Sully straightened to his feet, squinting against the sun. Seeing the silhouettes of four riders approaching them, he let out a relieved breath. They all were concerned about Miss Olive's condition, and it was his turn of sitting vigil for the next two hours. Shielding his eyes with one hand, he attempted to discern the identities of the people who were joining them. The last rider, being behind somewhat, was much smaller than the others and slower as well; yet seeing long hair flutter Sully's heartbeat sped up. Michaela was there.

He wasn't aware that he had spoken her name but he had. "Thank God… the doc…" Olive murmured and allowed herself to hope for the first time. The pain she was in was almost unbearable by now and she could tell that she had a fever.

When Michaela stopped next to men who were silently discussing the situation after they'd greeted their boss, Sully was there as to help her down. A quick embrace had to do it for now for nothing could Michaela hold back from her patient. As she stepped closer, she quickly judged what she saw and bending down she already knew, "I need boiling water, Sully. Would you please…?"

"Sure," was his instant reaction and the others fell silent, forming a circle around their boss and the doctor.

"Hello, Miss Olive," Michaela greeted the older woman, smiling reassuringly. "I will give you something for the pain as soon as I have examined you, alright?"

"Thank you for coming," Olive murmured, letting her eyelids droop with both, relief and exhaustion.

"It's no problem at all," Michaela replied, checking the other woman's wrist for her pulse.

Then she went on with her examination, saying nothing for some moments. The cowboys grew unsettled though but Michaela didn't pay attention to them. For her only the patient mattered and what she saw concerned her deeply.

"Miss Olive," she finally said, still kneeling on the ground. "Your right leg is in a very bad condition." Having the older woman and everyone's attention now, she went on, "You sustained a compound fracture which means the tibia… the bone has broken through the skin. The tissue around the wound is infected and I can even see the first signs of its becoming gangrenous."

Someone took in a sharp breath and another farmhand murmured knowingly, "The leg's gotta cut off."

Angrily, Michaela looked up at the man who had spoken, "Not if I can prevent it."

Disregarding her audience's presence again, she turned back to Olive, who was clearly frightened by now although she tried to hide it.

"Miss Olive," Michaela began with her voice soft, "Usually I would agree with Mr. …" Not knowing the man's name she paused for a moment but continued quickly when she saw her patient's expression, "… but I think we have a good chance to save your leg. The one who had set the bones did very well so the fracture would only need a fracture box as soon as possible. But as I said, we have to deal with a severe infection. As to get it under control, I cut away the dead tissue and then cauterize the wound. If that prevents the infection from spreading further, your leg can be saved."

Olive had taken in every single of the doctor's words. She understood that she had only spoken of a possibility, not guarantee. And if the infection would get worse, it could even cost her life. Of course she wanted to keep her leg but even more she wanted to live. She didn't want to make this decision but knew the doctor wanted her permission. Suddenly she knew how to turn the tables. "Dr. Mike," her voice was strained but firm, "What would ya do if I were unconscious right now and ya couldn't ask me?"

Michaela knew what Olive was doing and had to smile, recognizing the challenging spark in her patient's eyes. "I would immediately start cutting away the…"

"Then what are ya waitin' for?" Olive interrupted her, the hint of a smile on her face as well. She had seen the doctor healing other people and trusted her.

Michaela nodded and began to work.

………………………………………………………………………….

Standing a little away from camp, Michaela wiped her brow and let her shoulders droop. The long ride combined with the time she'd spent working on Olive had taken a hard toll. Her body ached from riding. There was a low dull ache in her lower back while her rear end felt as if it was on fire. A numbness ran down her legs from the time she'd sat on her knees beside Olive. Then there was the emotional toll that was exacted from her as well. Having to do such a procedure on a conscious Olive was not something she enjoyed. Yet if she had anesthetized her she would not have known when she hit live tissue, that is why it was imperative that Olive be awake.

Now that things were completed, the wound taken care of to the best of her ability she had put Olive into a drug induced sleep, knowing the best thing for healing was rest. Even after she was done working on Olive, she had not wanted to leave her side. She'd sat up most the night to make sure that Olive received water every time she regained consciousness for a moment or two. Sully was the one who had insisted Michaela get some rest and he took over her post shortly before sunrise.

When she woke, Michaela took care of her own personal needs and then hurried back to Olive's side. Olive rested much less fitfully and the wound had lost some of the fire from the day before. Olive's forehead felt cooler as well. Sully met her smile with one of his own. "Ya did it," he said triumphantly.

"Well, she's not out of the woods yet but things do seem much improved." Michaela smiled again, the morning sun illuminating her face. Sully and she had not had time for a reunion of sorts and sitting here so close to her was proving difficult. He wanted to touch her so badly…

"How 'bout I show ya where ya can get washed up? Then maybe some breakfast?"

A chance to wash up sounded glorious and Michaela nodded eagerly. She had quickly retrieved her bag and now only waited for Sully, the pain in her back numbing her mind. She didn't hear his approach, only felt his hands on her lower back, his fingers working at the pain expertly. "Ridin's hard," he whispered against her ear. "Ya must be sore."

Michaela felt her cheeks warm as she nodded leaning back into him. "I am."

Sully smiled to himself imagining the other areas that were sore but he kept his thoughts to himself. "I've warmed up some water for you."

He motioned to a place just over his left shoulder and Michaela nodded again. "It's secluded – ya can have some privacy."

With that Sully took her hand and led her through a small clump of trees set on the downside of the hill. As their backs turned, a wagon crested the far hill. Neither were aware of the new arrivals, Michaela's weariness weighing on her more with every step and Sully focused on her every move. They never saw Abby arrive or knew that she was earnestly looking for Sully.

Michaela followed Sully blindly until she saw the basin of water next to the fire. Turning towards the man she loved, she smiled appreciatively. Looking at her almost bashfully, Sully swallowed hard. "I'll be close by if ya need me." He stepped out of the thicket as he spoke, not noticing Michaela's blank look.

Michaela took a few steps forward towards the water intending to sit down beside the basin. A tree root that had managed to unearth itself tripped her in the process and Michaela hit the ground with a hard thud that made Sully come running. "Ya alright?" he asked with concern on his face.

Brushing off her hands, Michaela shook her head with a little laugh. "I think I'm the walking dead today." In that instant Sully was at her side helping her to sit and already beginning to soap the cloth he had laid nearby for her to wash with.

"Here, let me help," he whispered. "Undo your shirt."

Michaela looked at him intently, unsure exactly what he was asking but her tiredness was too much to argue against and she gave in raising her hands to unbutton the blouse, leaving her in only her camisole. The air was warm but goose bumps lined her skin as she slipped the material from her shoulders. Her back was to Sully and he made no move to see her front. She felt the warmth of the water against her shoulders and she instinctively leaned back into it, enjoying Sully's movement over her exposed skin. He washed every inch of her left arm before moving to her right. The creaminess of her shoulders made his breath catch in his throat and he could only imagine what she might look like without her camisole on. Sully's pulse was racing as fast as Michaela's, though neither yet realized how they were affecting the other.

Moving to her upper back, he let the water run down her camisole making it cling to her back. Michaela's head lulled to one side and he took the opportunity to wash the exposed skin. He didn't think about what was happening until later – much too late to stop himself. Soon his hand had been replaced with his mouth as he placed light kisses to the sensitive skin.

Michaela felt like a wanton woman but something in her did not even care. His touch was so light and gentle, his kisses so warm and inviting. The sun was their only witness and so she gave in leaning back against him and raising her arm to loop around his head. "Sully," she said breathlessly.

"I missed ya," he whispered. "Awful bad." The words were completely true. The thought of her and a life spent with her had kept him going the past weeks. The thought of their final time together making his body react in ways that were potentially embarrassing. "You're so beautiful," he added trailing his fingers down her left arm. He turned her head with his spare hand now and kissed her cheek as he leaned towards her mouth.

Michaela arched her back as their lips met with heavy desire. Her breath was coming in deep pants, her heart beating a fast cadence within her. "I love you," she whispered from somewhere deep inside, the words caught between kisses. Sully did not avow his love with words but by deepening the kiss, his lips pulling at hers impatiently. Michaela had seen the look of hunger in men before – men who looked like they would do unspeakable things to women. This look was in Sully's eyes now but Michaela found her own hunger matched his.

There is no telling where the morning may have ended if not for the interruption. "Sully?" Michaela instantly straightened crossing her arms over her chest. They broke apart quickly and looked in the direction of the noise watching as Abby emerged between the trees.

The redness on the young woman's cheeks was deep but not as deep as the flash of pain in her heart. "Breakfast is ready," she said with venom, turning as quickly as she had come.

Sully was worried about Michaela's reaction to being caught in a compromising situation but his tension diminished when he heard a tiny chuckle. She turned to look at Sully and he quickly kissed her, as his laughter joined hers. "Oh my," she said as they broke apart.

"Can't wait till we're married," Sully replied with a twinkle in his eyes. He stood as Michaela pulled a fresh shirt from her bag. "I'll tell them you'll be right there." With one more backward glimpse at the woman he loved beyond measure he walked out of the clearing.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Olive lay quietly in the back of the wagon that Abby had brought from town, her eyes watching intently as the men rounded up the cattle for the drive back to Colorado Springs. She hated to be incapacitated like this. She would much prefer to be on horseback checking everything herself. It was a comfort to know that Sully was out there doing her job but she still didn't have to like it. In addition to her frustration at being unable to work, she had to deal with her sullen niece.

Abby was slinging items into boxes, clearly not worried about how she was packing anything. "Abby!" The young woman looked up to see her aunt peering over the wagon side with a stern expression on her face. "Pack that stuff right or don't do it at all."

There was no response from the girl except for a loud sigh as she flounced over to the box and began to straighten the contents. When she'd finished the task she looked up at her aunt with disdain. "Happy now?"

The words sent Olive over the edge unbeknownst to her niece. "No, I'm not happy. I want to know what your problem is. No one forced you to come out here. You've been miserable and tried to make everyone else miserable the entire time you've been here."

Abby had nothing to say in return. She'd kept her mouth shut about what she had seen between Michaela and Sully. After everything that had occurred recently, she had the good sense to see that people weren't going to listen to her tales anymore, even if they happened to be true. "If you're still in a snit over Sully..."

Olive didn't get to finish before Abby interrupted. "Don't say that name to me!" The venom in her voice was cutting and Olive literally jumped back in surprise. "I don't ever want to hear that name again."

"Abby, you aren't the first girl to get her heart broken." Olive's tone was motherly and soft but it did nothing to curtail Abigail's demeanor.

"She stole him from me! She knew he was mine!"

Olive shook her head. "I'm not going to have you talking about the doc like that. Dr. Mike didn't steal Sully. Ya got to face the truth dear. Sully was smitten with her from the minute she came to town."

Abigail remained quiet, holding onto her anger tightly.

"It's time now for you to go over it and move on. Byron Sully ain't the only fish in the sea."

But Abigail was already walking away from the wagon, the words echoing around her. She knew they were true but she refused to let go of her hostility towards either of them. Looking up she saw the two of them riding together and she clenched her hands into fists ready to scream out her anger. From behind she heard someone say, "Woah there, little miss."

Abby turned, ready to unleash her anger on the unsuspecting wrangler but immediately softened. Perhaps it was the daze of the sun or the fact that her emotions were already supercharged but she found herself smiling strangely, feeling almost intoxicated. The cowboy smiled down at her. "Ya better watch where you're headed. Cattle can be a dangerous lot."

Abigail nodded and smiled, something she hadn't done since she'd arrived in camp. "Now that's a pretty sight," the cowboy said with a smile. "Ain't nothin' like seeing a pretty girl smile."

The words warmed her, changed her. Within days she would be back in town, Sully completely forgotten. Joe, Joseph Barnes, was her new interest, one her father would dislike as much as he'd disliked Sully. None of that mattered to Abby though - after all, she was in love.

Up on the hill Sully dismounted and smiled over at Michaela. "You've gotten to be a real good rider," he said with a shake of his head. "Real good."

Michaela smiled widely. "Thanks," she whispered almost shyly as she started to dismount.

Yet before her feet could touch the ground, she was in Sully's arms, his lips meeting hers. As she giggled, he released her taking her hands in his. "I'm gonna marry you when we get back to town."

Michaela felt a strange feeling in her heart. She knew these words should make her happy and they did but there was something else there. Dropping her chin, she found herself unable to hold his gaze. "Michaela? Something wrong?"

He watched as she shrugged her shoulders, feeling more confused than ever. "I don't know how to explain," she whispered.

"You do want to marry me, don't ya?"

"Of course," she said quickly, only now realizing how she'd scared him. "It's just..." Her voice trailed off as she sighed once again.

"You know you can tell me anything." He raised her chin as he spoke so that he could look into her eyes. "What's botherin' ya?"

She wanted to tell him that she knew it shouldn't matter, that she was just being silly but that she longed for a proper proposal and a ring and a dress; yet noticing his concerned expression she decided against it. Her wishes would have been appropriate in Boston but not here. All that mattered was that he had told her he wanted to marry her. She knew he would keep his word.

One of her crooked smiles lit up her face when she at last replied, "It's nothing."

She could tell that she hadn't succeeded in convincing him seeing his brow still furrowed. That was why she added, "I can't wait to be back in town."

Startled by her own boldness she blushed again, averting her eyes. Yet Sully chuckled, gently cupping her cheek before he started kissing her softly and slowly over and over. He had an idea of what she didn't want to say; after all she was a woman. A very smart one, exceptional and independent but a woman. Of course she wanted to have a ring. Well, he wouldn't tell her his secret – that the ring was already ordered and hopefully waiting at the mercantile. They just needed to get back to town.

……………………………………………….

Sully had gained two unexpected helpers who would make his surprise for Michaela even better. The first one was his boss. On their way back to the ranch he had taken the opportunity to talk to Miss Olive in private while Michaela was called to a calving cow that needed her assistance. His plan had been to ask Miss Olive's permission for one of her woman, Grace, to cook a special meal for him. When asked for the reason, he revealed that he wanted to have a special picnic so as to officially ask Michaela for her hand.

It had been as if this information brought back some life into Olive. An engagement party for Dr. Mike who had saved her live and the employee who kept her business going! She instantly insisted on having a proper party for the doctor, after all, she came from a big town where such occasions were celebrated with all the trimmings. She didn't listen to any objections, and in the end Sully, who actually warmed to the idea, gave in.

But now he had a problem. How to explain to Michaela that she needed to be dressed up when she visited him? He wanted to keep his plan a secret up to the very last moment, wanting to see that sparkle in her eyes that always sped his heartbeat up.

And there his best friend came into the picture. Daniel had eventually not only realized but even accepted that he never had the tiniest chance with Michaela, and that this hadn't been Sully's fault at all. He'd decided to leave Colorado Springs as soon as the cattle were settled at the ranch. Yet this time he wouldn't try to flee from an unfulfilled love. He would go because he wanted to travel around the country to look if he could build a new business with the money he had earned with his mine. However, when Daniel heard of Sully's plan he suggested telling Michaela that there would be a farewell dinner before he left and that she was, of course, invited to join them.

This was perfect, and like Sully had anticipated, Michaela wasn't only excited about the opportunity of wearing one of her fancy dresses but also of having a meal cooked by Grace again.

Three days after they returned to town the evening of the party arrived. Sully had told Michaela to expect him with the wagon after she closed the clinic. Because he never timed his arrivals down to the minute, Michaela finished working a bit earlier than usual. It had been a while since she had curled her hair but tonight she would do it. She remembered the look in Sully's eyes when he had first seen her with locks tumbling down her back to her waist. Recalling the funny feeling within her chest back then, her heart skipped a beat and she felt her cheeks grow hot. Those sensations he awoke inside of her were still new but exciting as well. The latter she would never admit openly though. Taking a deep breath she looked at herself in the mirror in her room. She had donned the emerald green dress with the low neckline. She liked it but she suddenly feared it wouldn't fit to the occasion. However, hearing the wagon arrive in front of the clinic she knew there was no time to change. Nervously smoothing out the skirt, Michaela turned to the door as she heard the knock.

Sully barely waited for her, "Come in!" but appeared on the threshold as if out of the blue.

For a moment time stood still as they both stared at each other. For Michaela, Sully's features and his figure were so familiar that she barely noticed them anymore for his outside appearance didn't matter to her anyway. She simply loved how he held her, could soothe her with one look of his eyes, understood her without words. But seeing him now, wearing a suit in a surrounding where she was used to seeing him in his buckskins, it hit her like a lightening how handsome he actually was.

For Sully it was different; he was always highly aware of Michaela's beauty but seeing her standing next to the desk that was covered with neatly piled patient files and books, he once again couldn't believe that this incredible smart and beautiful woman was ready to share her life with him. This thought spurred his heartbeat on, made him smile widely. Well, he still had to ask her officially and he didn't want to waste one more minute to finally do so. He ventured further into the room, holding his arm out for her to take his hand. "Ya coming?" he asked, clearing his throat.

The subtle way he spoke these two words made Michaela want to follow him wherever he would go. Laying her palm on his she closed the distance between them, never taking her eyes from his.

"Ya look beautiful," he whispered as she stood right before him.

Looking at his lips Michaela wished he would kiss her but he didn't. Not because he didn't want but he knew there would be a real chance that he wouldn't be able to keep track of time once he started kissing. Yet there was something he really needed to do before they were expected at the ranch.

…………………………..

"Sully?" Michaela had grown puzzled after Sully kept following a road she'd never taken before. "Is this just another way to Miss Olive's place?"

"Nope," was all he replied. He continued looking ahead, acting as if he didn't notice how she became more and more restless next to him.

Michaela didn't know what to make of Sully's strange behavior. She couldn't think of anything that he might possibly want to do before the party. After all, he'd asked her to wear one of her Boston dresses tonight so she didn't believe he wanted to take a walk through the woods with her. Yet before she could brood over this question further, the wagon slowed down until Sully eventually pulled it to halt.

Looking around she took in the loveliness of the landscape. A lush meadow gently sloped up towards a tree line and a few huge oaks stood on the right. In the quietness of the late afternoon she thought she'd hear the flowing water of a creek nearby.

Sully watched her intently. "Ya like it?" he eventually asked.

"Oh Sully," she breathed, "it's beautiful!"

"Good." Satisfied he grinned, hopping from the wagon and reaching up for her to help her down as well. "C'mon," he took her hand, leading her to one of the majestic oaks.

Still having no clue what this all was about, Michaela stayed silent though. Sully's expression told her that being here was important to him and thus she simply followed him.

As far as Sully was concerned, he had a hard time to control his emotion, having waited for this moment all his life. As soon as they stood under the green roof of leaves he took both of Michaela's hands in his, peering into her eyes when he laid his heart at her feet, "Since I first saw ya I wanted to be with you. I need to be with you. I'll love you all my days."

"Sully…" Michaela was struck by the intensity of his words. Yet it was as if he didn't hear her, needing to finally pose the question directly, "Will you marry me?"

It took her only the beat she needed to breathe in enough air for her reply before she gave him the answer he hoped for, "Yes."

This time nothing could hold him back from pulling her towards him, kissing her like he'd never done before. For several moments they both were lost in each other; with racing hearts their bodies and souls seemed to melt together. This kiss spoke of joy and longing and the promise that no one and nothing would ever be able to separate them.

When Sully eventually ended the kiss he didn't give her free yet. Still holding her right hand in his left, he fumbled in his jacket pocket until he produced a small, shiny item.

"An engagement ring?" asked Michaela in awe as Sully slid it on her finger.

"Uh huh. Ordered it at Loren's before we left for the cattle drive. Thought you would like it."

"Oh Sully!" Michaela threw her arms around his neck, holding on tightly. "Thank you," she whispered closing her eyes, thankful that he had stepped into her life.

The rest of the evening with a wonderful dinner in Miss Olive's home and even some dancing would blur into the feeling of incredible happiness for the now officially engaged couple. Both could see the road of their life together lying before them, and they were eager to start the journey together.

* * *

_I think this is a good place to leave this story - a huge thank you to everyone who read and even commented on it. You are the best!!_


End file.
